El Pasillo de los Amantes Dramione
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Un chantaje, Draco Malfoy, consejo estudiantil, nuevo uniformes para la chicas y una Hermione Granger convertida en una Leona enfuresida... "¡MALFOY, ME LAS PAGARAS!" "Bonitas Piernas Granger" "Maldito hurón parlanchin" "callate Granger..." DR*HG
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Primero.**

Honorable Presidente del Consejo.

Hermione no podía creerlo, por más que se miraba al espejo, ella… ella continuaba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos marrones observaban en esos momentos, Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas sobre la cama de la chica, esperando el bendito momento en que la castaña se dignara a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Vamos Mione, que te queda excelente! – decía la pelirroja mientras sonreía dulcemente, Luna asentía con la cabeza, mientras su rubia melena se movía.

- Es que… es que… ¡ ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría esta cosa? – gritó la Griffindormientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a sus amigas, sin darse cuenta, que en el giro, la _"Pequeña"_ falda se había levantado lo suficiente para mostrar sus pantaletas blancas.

- ¡Oh, vamos, a mi me gusta! ¡a demás, el nuevo uniforme es bonito, sexy y…!

- ¡Mejor cierra la boca Genoveva Weasley! – seguía gritando la chica mientras se volvía al espejo, era increíble que Dumbledore hubiera aceptado semejante cosa ¡a demás la capa ya no era la misma!

- No seas melodramática, a demás, tienes un cuerpazo que la zorra de Pansy envidiaría… - siguió diciendo la pelirroja, Luna sonrío, era verdad, Hermione tenía buen cuerpo, una estrecha cintura, caderas pronunciadas, piernas firmes y torneadas… y ni que decir de su trasero, la chica suspiró resignadamente.

- No me gusta, no me gusta ¡Parezco una…!

- ¡Vamos ya Mione! ¡¿O quieres perderte la nueva clase de pociones con Snape? Ya sabes cómo se pone…- decíala Weasley.

- Bien, bien… ¡Pero quiero saber quien fue el pedazo de idiota que convenció al director de cambiar los uniformes! – gritó la muchacha, Luna y Ginny se miraron, ambas voltearon a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Quién más…? Draco Malfoy.- contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Y Hermione quiso correr con tantas fuerzas y encontrar al rubio idiota aquel y darle un buen puñetazo que le rompiera esa cara de BadBoy que tenía.

_Maldito gusano_.

Ginny y Luna veían a Hermione andar con rudeza por los pasillos, estaba hecha una furia, ambas chicas cargaban los maletines, la castaña iba a unos cuantos pasos frente a sus amigas, mientras los chicos no dejaban de verla, eso era lo quela Griffindorodiaba más que nada, no le gustaba ser la atención de nadie, al menos en ese aspecto, caminaba (yo diría mejor que corría) con un largo paso, apretando sus blanquecinos y bien cuidados dientes, mientras fruncía el ceño, soñando despierta…

Draco Malfoy siempre se había comportado como el imbécil que era, el chico bonito con alma de asesino y sonrisa irresistible y con un cerebro que a comparación de un comino era mucho más pequeñito.

Eso era para Hermione Jane Granger aquel chico que recién daba la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo… junto con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, quienes sonreían como los auténticos _"Cassanova"_ que eran.

- ¡Pero miren quien viene ahí! – exclamó Zabini con una sonrisa en la cara, Theodore y Draco se detuvieron a lado de Blaise, a lo lejos, Ginny y Luna se miraron, olían a problemas desde que la melena rubia platinada había aparecido.

- ¡MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! – gritó la castaña mientras se detenía frente del rubio, quien no dejaba de sonreír tan morbosamente, mientras a su lado Blaise y Theodore se encontraban pasando su mirada por su esbelto cuerpo de ella.

- Ah, miren… es la sangre sucia decentemente vestida.- se burlaba el rubio, la castaña apretó los puños.

- ¡eres un…! ¡¿cómo le puedes llamar a esta porquería, decente? –decía la joven mientras apretaba la costura de la falda y la miraba con susto, mientras Blaise y su compañero no dejaban de sonreír, esa Granger si que guardaba secretos.

- ¡Ja! Es verdad… disculpa… una sangre sucia jamás será decente, se ponga lo que se ponga…- remató el rubio mientras miraba a la castaña echar fuego por los ojos.

- ¡Malfoy, si querías verle el trasero a alguien mejor hubieras ido con Pansy y levantarle la falda! ¡maldito pervertido de mierda! – y la chica pasó por su lado y golpeo su hombro contra la del rubio, este soltó una carcajada, Ginny y Luna fueron tras su amiga, mientras el trío de Slytherin se giraron para ver a aquella ruda mujer.

- ¡Por dios, Draco…! ¡¿viste esas piernas? – exclamó Blaise mientras veía a la castaña dar la vuelta a una esquina, Draco levantó la ceja, pero no contestó, su mirada había estado puesta en aquel par de piernas desnudas…

_Y todo gracias a él…_

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esa Granger si que nos ha estado ocultando mucho, los años anteriores! –exclamó Nott, los otros dos voltearon a verle, el rubio dejó de sonreír.

- Vamos… Snape nos matará si llegamos tarde.

La clase ya había empezado, Hermione se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, era y siempre sería la primera de la fila, frente al profesor, Snape se encontraba de pie frente a la castaña, le veía, siempre con ese semblante seco y serio, frío, aterrador, pero esta vez había algo en su mirada,la Griffindorno le prestaba atención, cruzada de brazos y golpeando el suelo con su talón, imaginaba un sin fin de cosas…

Severus Snape pasó una vez más la mirada por todo el salón, las chicas se encontraban algo sonrojadas, intentando cubrirse las piernas, avergonzadas por el uniforme, mientras que los chicos simplemente se encontraban felices… pero su mirada se detuvo en su ahijado, en aquel rubio arrogante y presumido, aquella sonrisa de arrogancia no le gustaba para nada, levantó la ceja… curioso.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente mientras se dio la media vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra.

Ron veía la espalda de Hermione, los rizos castaños caían por la espalda de la chica, como cascadas de chocolate claro…

- Hermione… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo, Harry, quien estaba a su lado, rodó los ojos, su amigo a veces no entendía nada de nada, algunos momentos llegaba a creer que era un completo idiota, pero era su amigo en fin.

- ¡NO ME PASA NADA, AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ! –gritó la castaña mientras se daba la media vuelta, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó, buscando apoyo en el respaldo de su silla.

- ¡GRANGER, SILENCIO! –gritó Snape mientras se volvía hacia la chica.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica.

Toda la clase se estremeció ante el grito de Hermione, Draco soltó la carcajada burlesca que siempre le caracterizaba…

- ¡Deja de reírte, idiota! ¡Avada Kedavra! – y apunto su varita hacia el rubio, el rayo verdoso salió disparado hacia Draco, el cual le golpeo el pecho y lo mandó a volar tras su pupitre…

- Hermione… Hermione… Hermione ¡Hermione! –La chica se sobresaltó, despertando de su "Muy" agradable sueño, la castaña se volvió para encarar a ron,la Griffindorle lanzó una mirada asesina a Ron, este se volvió a su lugar, sonrío el chico, la castaña simplemente se volvió a acomodar en su asiento.

- Maldito Malfoy… maldito hurón pervertido…- murmuraba la chica.

- Vuelves a murmurar algo más… Granger… y te sacaré de clases.- escuchó la amenaza de Snape, la chica abrió su cuadernos de nota y desenfundó la pluma, esta, mágicamente comenzó a escribir.

_Snape se dedicó a la pizarra_…

La castaña suspiró de mero coraje, aún no podía creerlo ¿cómo era posible que el directo Dumbledore haya aceptado semejante propuesta de Draco Malfoy? Algo debía haber estado pasando para que en esos momentos, ella, Hermione Jane Granger, estuviera con las piernas al descubierto y con una blanca camisa algo ajustada al pecho, mientras la corbata le colgaba por el cuello.

_Maldito Malfoy._

La castaña se quedó sobresaltaba al ver tres notas caer a su mesa, abrió la primera…

**_"¡Tienes las piernas más hermosas que jamás haya visto!_**

**_¿En donde metías ese cuerpazo, Granger?_**

**_T. N "_**

La Castañase volvió hacia a tras, ya sabía quien era ese T. N, el chico le saludó desde a tras,la Grangerlevantó el puño, amenazándolo, luego se volvió para poner atención, pero no pudo evitar contestar aquella nota.

**_"Métete la nota por donde más te duela…_**

**_H. G. " _**

Y la chica mandó la nota volando hacia su respectivo objetivo, luego abrió la segunda nota.

**_"¡Vaya Granger, tienes el mejor trasero de toda la escuela… no está nada mal para ser una sangre sucia…!_**

**_Atentamente, El Honorable Presidente del consejo estudiantil_**

**_Draco Malfoy…" _**

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta, arrugó el papel pero no antes de contestar…

**"Lo único Honorable que tú tienes… son los piojos que viven en tu cabellera…**

**Atentamente.**

**La sangre sucia que más te odia.**

**P. D. algún día me las pagarás maldito Malfoy de pacotilla. " **

Y la castaña envió el mensaje a su más odiado enemigo, la pluma seguía anotando todo lo que Snape escribía enla Pizarra, clase de pociones más aburrida… no había.

Después de un buen rato de explicaciones por partes de Severus Snape sobre alguna oscura poción maléfica con la que Hermione podría envenenar a Draco Malfoy, la chica se acordó de la tercera nota, la abrió, sin prestar atención de las miradas severas, que Snape le dirigía.

"**_Te Amo._**

**_Un admirador Secreto. _**_"_

La chica se quedó helada, ¿un admirador secreto? ¿Qué la amaba? ¡Por dios! ¡Ese Malfoy! Si que había causado un extraño día… maldito idiota… pero… ese Admirador… sentía curiosidad por saber quien era, se volvió para buscarle… ¿Quién sería? ¿Ron? No, era un ingenuo de primera… ¿Harry? No, ya sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de Ginny… ¿entonces, quien? Se preguntó la joven.

Sin saber, que aquel que le había enviado aquella nota, sonreía ligeramente… mientras sostenía otro trozo de papel entre sus blancas manos…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ja ja ja ja ja ja Creo que hoy soy Oficialmente Fan de Dramiones, espero que esta Historia les Guste, espero muchos REVIEWS Ya se la saben, muchos Comentarios, una escritora feliz ¡exelentes capitulos! <strong>

Solo espero que les haya gustado...


	2. 2 La sangresucia que mas te odia

**Capitulo Dos.**

_La Sangresucia que más te odia._

Hermione se encontraba en el comedor de la escuela, no había probado alimento alguno, Ron le miró de reojo mientras comía, a Hermione le pasaba algo y no era para menos, ese Uniforme que llevaba puesto ya no dejaba que Granger dejara a la imaginación, el pelirrojo sonrío… nunca, en los siete años que llevaba conociendo a Hermione la había visto tan descubierta, Harry se apartó un poco del pelirrojo al descubrir que el chico soñaba despierto y que Hermione lo había descubierto.

La chica tomó la varita entre sus manos, miró hacia los lados y sonrío mentalmente, jamás de los jamases permitiría ser objeto de morbosidades y esa mirada y esa sonrisa que Ron le dirigía sin percatarse… se lo dejaba bien en claro.

Draco le miraba desde su sitio, entre los alumnos, sabía perfectamente que estaba furiosa y le encantaba, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, hacer rabiar a la sangre sucia, levantó la ceja al verla coger la varita, y se dio cuenta lo que iba a pasar al ver la mirada libidinosa de Ron Weasley, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Ascendio! –gritó la castaña apuntando con su vara al pelirrojo, el Weasley se alzó al aire inmediatamente, todo el mundo se volvió para verle, el pelirrojo pataleaba en el aire, mientras Ginny y los gemelos Fred y George se carcajeaban de él de lo lindo.

- ¡Hermione, bájame! –gritó el muchacho, Harry negó con la cabeza, su amigo se lo había buscado por haber puesto a su amiga en sus "raras" fantasías morbosas.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente, Snape gruñó algo in entendible, McGonagall se volvió para ver al director, ese hombre era todo un misterio para ella, y aún más al saber que había autorizado el cambio en el uniforme femenino.

Algo oscuro y macabro había tras todo aquello respecto al uniforme, y Dumbledore sabía algo, tenía que averiguarlo, pues la mujer sabía de sobra que la situación se saldría de control dentro de poco.

Y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

La castaña salió disparada del comedor, tenían diez minutos para dirigirse a la clase de Adivinación.

La chica suspiró cansinamente, se encontraba en un pasillo completamente solitario, se recargó a la pared y se dejó resbalar por este, hasta tocar el suelo, sentada, sola y con un coraje reprimido…

Sonrío al ver una sombra cruzar su vista, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba… la silueta oscura de Draco Malfoy y estaba segura de que ese fastidioso rubio estaba sonriendo, riéndose de ella…

Pero lo pagaría… pagaría lo que estaba haciéndole pasar, pues en todo el santo día no dejó de recibir miradas libidinosas y Notas demasiado explicitas para su gusto ¡a demás ese Theodore Nott estaba acosándola!

_Tenía que ponerle un alto a todo aquello._

Se puso de pie y encaró a Draco de una buena y maldita vez.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó la Griffindor.

- Vine a que me dieras las gracias…- le dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos perlados, Hermione se quedó con la mirada abierta, sentía la quijada por los suelos y unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

- ¡¿Pero que te has vuelto loco o que? ¡Yo no tengo por qué darte las gracias! –bramó la chica.

- ¿a no? Pues fue gracias a mi que de repente tuvieras tantos pretendientes ¿no? Que al fin todos se dieran cuenta de que… eres una…chica.- soltó Draco algo lento, pausado, Hermione suspiró pesadamente.

- Eres Idiota de verdad… ¡Yo no te pedí en ningún momento que me hicieras ningún favor tan ridículo cómo ese! ¡Así que ni sueñes que te daré las gracias! –le espetó ella.

- Hay, sangre sucia… Ts, Ts, Ts… Yo que tú… me portara mejor conmigo…- le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la arrinconaba entre la pared y su formado cuerpo.

- ¡Serás cabeza dura! – le dijo ella, ignorando el hecho de que el rubio estuviera tocándole y mantuviera su rostro muy cerca de ella, Draco levantó la ceja y soltó una sonrisa, a pesar de la inteligencia avanzada que poseía esa sangre sucia, en cuestiones "Físicas", llamémosle así, era bastante ignorante.

- ¡Oh, Vamos Granger….! Podríamos… hacer muchas cosas divertidas…- le murmuró al oído, la castaña comenzó a toser como loca, empujó al rubio lejos de ella y le encaró.

- Vaya, Malfoy… si que has caído bajo… ¿tú, pidiéndome algo cómo eso… a mi, una sangre sucia? Creo que debería mandarle una Nota de sugerencia a Parkinson… -Mi querida y bien odiada enemiga, No dejar sólo a Malfoy demasiado tiempo en la cama… ocasiona problemas serios, atentamente, la sangre sucia que más te odia- .- La castaña dramatizó extendiendo las manos hacia los lados, cómo imaginándose el papel frente a ella, Draco sonrío arrogante.

- Yo no me acuesto con esa zorra…- soltó el rubio.

- Pues deberías… abstenerte demasiado tiempo está achicharrando las pocas neuronas que te queda…- soltó la chica mientras pasaba por su lado, el rubio la detuvo por el brazo y la regresó, Hermione sentía la respiración agitada ¿Qué le pasaba a ese cretino arrogante?

- … para empezar… me resbala lo que me digas… otra sería que… me apetece más… este cuerpo que te has esforzado en vano en ocultar… Granger.- y el rubio acarició el muslo de la castaña, pasando por debajo de la corta falda, ignorando el hecho de que Hermione empuñaba la mano en esos momentos.

- ¿sabes algo Malfoy? Eres un idiota… - y la chica lanzó su puñetazo.

Draco lo vio venir, pero al ver aquel par de posos marrones, no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil…

Y un par de segundos después estaba en el suelo, con un intenso dolor en la mejilla… Hermione le miraba desde arriba, mientras Draco le lanzaba una sorprendida mirada.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, maldito Hurón pervertido… - y la Griffindor se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a retirarse, Draco se puso de pie, estaba furioso, nadie, pero nadie le golpeaba y mucho menos…

_Le rechazaba._

- ¡Lindas pantaletas Granger! – gritó el muchacho cómo último recurso para ganar.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – sonrío al escuchar los gritos de coraje de la chica y los pataleos en contra del suelo…

Draco entró a su sala común, donde sus amigos le esperaban, Pansy no se encontraba, mejor para él, no estaba en condiciones para soportar a la empalagosa de su compañera.

Blaise se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, Theodore parecía estar sumamente concentrado en escribir, Draco y Blaise lo vieron darle la carta a la lechuza, la cual desapareció revoloteando en el cielo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Zabini, Theodore se volvió hacia ellos y sonrío.

- Esperen y verán…- contestó el muchacho, Draco levantó ambas cejas, era algo extraño pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con cierta castaña de Griffindor.

El rubio se sentó frente a su amigo Blaise, este le miró algo pensativo, las clases ya habían terminado para eso, ahora les quedaba un buen rato de descanso.

- ¿estás bien, Draco? –preguntó el chico, el rubio cerró los ojos y sonrío.

- Claro. ¿por qué no debería estarlo? –contestó el chico cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió de un golpe, Pansy entró hecha una furia, sus ojos castaños parecían echar chispas, el rubio y el moreno se miraron y luego voltearon a verle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Blaise a Parkinson.

- ¡¿Qué, que me pasa? ¡esto es culpa de Draco! ¡tú miserable idiota! –gritó la chica, Draco miró a Zabini, este se encogió de hombros.

- ¿y yo que he hecho? –preguntó el rubio mientras bostezaba.

- ¡¿Qué, que has hecho? ¡has dejado al descubierto a esa sangre sucia! ¡todos la ven cómo si fuera la gran cosa! ¡Hasta Theodore se ha embobado con esa mugrosa muggle! –gritó la chica mientras señalaba a Nott, los demás le miraron, Theodore sólo sonrío.

Cuando la Lechuza de su amigo regresó a su dueño, quien traía una carta… todos se le quedaron mirando, hasta Pansy que tenía un escándalo había guardado silencio.

- abre esa maldita carta de una buena vez, Theodore.- ordenó Draco.

_El chico hizo caso…_

- _ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Gusano Infeliz…Cuando te vea te propinaré un puñetazo igual que le dí a Malfoy hace cuatro años!_ - la carta mágica encerraba la voz de Granger en ella, Theodore soltó la carcajada, Draco y Blaise aún no entendían nada.

- ¡¿Ven? ¡Sé los dije, este idiota anda de tras de la sangre sucia! – exclamó Parkinson una vez más.

- ¿Qué le mandaste, Nott? –preguntó Zabini.

- Bueno… le eh mandado un mensaje… explicándole las cosas que quisiera hacerle…- y el chico sonrío mientras salía de la sala común, Draco le miraba de reojo, Zabini se dio cuenta y lo observó detenidamente, había visto algo dentro de los grises ojos del rubio, algo que jamás había visto nunca, sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿y que decías…Parkinson? – preguntó Blaise, pero la chica lo ignoró completamente, el rubio suspiró resignado, Pansy ya estaba sobre él, besándole el cuello.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –preguntó el muchacho en voz baja.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo, haciendo sus deberes cómo siempre, mientras Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley se carcomían las neuronas para hacerles una buena broma a los de Slytherin, la chica dejó la lectura, los Slytherin, eso le recordaba una cosa.

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Ese engreído empedernido ¡Ah, cómo lo odiaba! Mira que obligarla a usar esa diminuta falda y esa ajustada blusa si que le molestaba y sólo por ser el Presidente de un consejo estudiantil, que no sabía que existiera hasta esa mañana, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, dejar que Draco Malfoy ordenara que era lo que las chicas debían vestir era… muy, muy peligroso.

Se puso de pie y tomó sus apuntes y sus libros, ya se encargaría ella de hacerle entender al director del error que había cometido al dejar a Draco Malfoy al frente de un consejo inexistente...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? Yo sè que los capitulos son demasiados cortos, pero les voy a contar un secreto...<strong>

**demasiadas palabras me agobian la verdad, asì que creo que es mejorque los capitulos sean cortos y no con muchos detalles... espero que les haya gustado, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE...**

**EL PROYECTO DE LA BRUJA MCGONAGALL**

**(Romance&Comedia)**

**(Malfoy's&Granger's)**


	3. 3 Jugando con Fuego

**Capitulo Tres**

Jugando con Fuego.

La castaña dio un portazo a la puerta de la oficina del director, no había conseguido nada, empuñó las manos, si al director no pudo convencerlo de hacer volver los antiguos Uniformes, entonces obligaría a Malfoy a hacerlo, suspiró resignadamente, acercarse a ese egocéntrico rubio era algo que… le causaba un misterioso escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Ginny le veía aturdida mientras Luna escribía una carta a un completo desconocido, hace meses, Luna Lovegood recibía cartas de un misterioso admirador secreto, por cierto, Hermione aún no se había dado cuenta de la carta que tenía bajo la almohada.

- No puedo creerlo, Mione… ¿de verdad has ido con el director? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¡Claro! ¡Hasta crees que voy a dejar las cosas aquí! No voy a permitir que ese Malfoy se salga con la suya…- respondióla Griffindor.

- Hermione, sólo espero que no salgas dañada, ya sabes que ese chico es todo un… ya sabes tú.- le aconsejóla Weasley.

- Es verdad Hermione… ya todas las chicas sabemos de lo que es capaz de llegar Draco Malfoy cuando se lo propone.- intervino Luna sin dejar de escribir, la castaña cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente, sus amigas tenían razón, pero ella también podía resistir a la jugarreta de Malfoy, sabía de lo que el príncipe de Slytherin era capaz, no podía olvidar lo que un día antes le había hecho ¡La había manoseado! Pero ese imbécil se había ganado un fuerte golpe y eso… le agradaba. En cierta forma.

- No me gusta esa mirada.- dijo Ginny a Luna, esta levantó la mirada.

- Algo está planeando…- afirmó la rubia.

Hermione soñaba con derrotar a ese Malfoy, hacerle pagar la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que salía de su habitación, vistiendo de esa forma.

Sin saber, que Pansy intentaba atacarla en el patio, frente a todos, humillarla aún más, delante de Draco.

Pero Hermione no era débil, si soportaba al Sex Simbol de Howgarts era capaz de soportar cualquier otra cosa.

La castaña iba abrochándose la blusa mientras corría, sin percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaban, iba a toda prisa, la corbata mal acomodada, nunca antes le había pasado aquello, por estar pensando tanto las cosas respecto a Draco, no se hubiera dormido tan tarde y por consecuente, no se habría despertado a esas horas…

Entonces, frenó su carrera de repente… apretó los puños, su blusa seguía sin abrocharse completamente, dejando al libre la comisura de sus pechos, la corbata ya colgaba a su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó Neville, la castaña le lanzó una mirada asesina, estaba fuera de orbita, el muchacho respingó y dio un salto hacia a tras.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡¿por qué no debería estarlo? – gritó la muchacha.

- Es que… Hermione… ¿Dónde está tú maletín? –preguntó el muchacho, Hermione le miró cómo si fuera la cosa más odiada por ella, pero eso era imposible, ese puesto ya estaba ocupado por él.

Por Draco Malfoy.

Y el chico vio a la castaña soltar la carrera hacia la casa Griffindor, la chica corría tanto cómo podía, cuando pasó por un lado de un trío de chicos provenientes de Slytherin.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Corre Granger, fortalece tus lindas piernas! –gritaba Blaise mientras soltaba la carcajada, Draco no dijo nada, sólo siguió con la mirada el camino por donde iba aquella desquiciada mujer.

- ¿A dónde se dirige? –preguntó Theodore.

- No lo se, ahora vamos por qué Ojoloco es bastante puntual, y los tres chicos comenzaron a andar.

- Luego los alcanzo.- soltó Draco mientras se daba la media vuelta y regresaba por donde vino o eso… era lo que sus compañeros y amigos creían.

Hermione tomó el maletín entre sus manos, lo ajustó a su puño y salió corriendo una vez más, pero ya no tenía tiempo, faltaba sólo tres minutos para llegar a la clase, esta vez, McGonagall la mataría, nunca antes había llegado tarde y eso la mataría.

Maldita sea Malfoy, maldita sea esa estúpida y miniatura falda, maldito director por permitir semejante ocurrencia ¡Maldito Malfoy una y otra y hasta mil veces maldito!

Y se acordó de aquel solitario pasillo, si, sonrío, un pasillo que le acortaría la mitad del recorrido, dio vuelta a la izquierda a toda prisa y luego a la derecha, unos cuantos pasillos más y dio vuelta a la izquierda y otra vez a la derecha, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era correr al frente…

- ¡Granger, que sorpresa! – la castaña se sobresaltó al ver a Draco salir de entre las sombras, la chica se tocó el pecho, sentía el corazón salirle del cuerpo.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó la joven mientras sentía el cuerpo helado, y ahora, ese idiota le detenía a demás de asustarla.

- Vaya… te vez muy… Bien, Granger.- la castaña tragó duro, no sabía él por qué pero al verle aquella lasciva mirada provenir del rubio, las cosas no comenzaron a gustarle para nada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría querer de ti? – preguntó sarcásticamente, la castaña sonrío.

- ¿entonces…para que me detienes? ¡tengo clases y tú también!- La chica intentó seguir su camino pero un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees… que vas, pequeña y sucia Granger? – le susurró al oído.

- ¡Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para estas bromas estúpidas de tu parte! –gritó la chica.

- No tienes que gritar… nadie va a escucharnos de todas formas…- y la castaña sintió cómo el rubio la atraía más a su cuerpo.

- Malfoy… ¿Qué… que haces? ¡Suéltame! –gritó la muchacha.

- ¿sabes…por qué cambié el Uniforme femenino? –le preguntó, la chica le miró los grises y brillosos ojos sobre su hombro.

- ¿por qué eres un idiota, estúpido y reprimido sexual? –preguntó, Draco le miró un momento en silencio, sonrío de medio lado, la castaña no tenía ni una idea de lo que aquellas palabras le habían causado.

- Oh, no, Granger… de reprimido sexual…- y ajustó las caderas de la muchacha a las suyas…- no tengo nada…- continuo diciendo.

- ¿Eh? Malfoy… ¡Aléjate de mi! –gritó la muchacha mientras forcejeaba para zafarse del rubio, pero entre movimiento y otro, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Draco…

Jamás la soltó.

Granger cayó sobre el rubio, este se había golpeado la cabeza pero no le dio importancia, al fin de cuentas… le gustaba la situación en la que estaba, la castaña intentó ponerse de pie, pero las manos del rubio seguían aforrándose a sus caderas.

- Malfoy… ¡suéltame! –gritó la muchacha, intentando en vano ponerse de pie, mientras Draco hacía el enorme esfuerzo de mantener sobre él a la muchacha, la muggle, la sangre sucia… la castaña a la que comenzó a desear en tercer año… cuando le plantó un puñetazo frente al cara cortada, al pobretón y a los idiotas que antes lo acompañaban…

Pero el simple hecho, que una sangre sucia lo había golpeado y humillado frente a los demás, sólo hacía que se excitara aún más…

Hermione sintió que daba un giro en el aire, no supo cómo…o cuando, pero Draco Malfoy había cambiado las posiciones, ahora era él quien se encontraba sobre ella… Hermione entre abrió la boca, estaba anonadada, ese chico… ese… ese arrogante, presumido…

- desde hace tiempo… eh querido estar así…- escuchó su murmuro…la castaña miró para todos lados, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero no… ni siquiera traía su varita a la mano… maldijo la hora en que se le olvidó sobre la cama.

- Para este tipo de situaciones… ¡Malfoy! – la castaña se vio interrumpida al ver a Draco moverse sobre ella, o más bien… sintiéndolo… interrumpiendo su discurso.

- Que aburrida, Grander… ¿jamás has querido… hacer cosas que jamás habías hecho? –le cuestionó, la castaña veía sus grises ojos por entre los mechones rubios que caían por la frente del muchacho, tan platinados, tan… tan…

- Hazte a un lado… si me interesa algún día hacer este tipo de tonterías carnales… no sería contigo Malfoy… ahora ¿tengo que recordarte tú dilema cada vez que me vez o que? –le respondió ella.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que no, Granger! Eso es imposible de olvidar… pero digamos que Parkinson ya me aburrió…y tú…

Y el chico guardó silencio, mientras la castaña sintió los fríos y delgados dedos del rubio rosar su cuello, bajando por entre la comisura de sus pechos…

- ¿Qué…que haces…? ¡No me toques! – y la castaña le dio un manotón en la mano, el rubio sonrío aún más arrogante que antes ¿se podía más? Pues Draco Malfoy siempre podía más.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Qué diablos era lo que Malfoy quería de ella? No entendía nada pero… pero sabía que ese rubio presumido había estado guardando muchas cosas desde hace tiempo y tenía la ligera sospecha de que… ella tenía mucho que ver.

- maldita seas Malfoy… ¿quieres jugar con fuego…? – retó la muchacha mientras le lanzaba una mirada seria, arrogante… el rubio sonrío… pero se vio ocultamente sorprendido…

- Si es contigo…Si…- contestó el blando.

- … pues cuídate… no vayas a quemarte…- y dicho y hecho, la castaña estrelló sus labios contra los de Draco, este, ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a contestar a aquel arrebatador beso, Hermione permitió al rubio la entrada a su boca…

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo… cuatro años para ser exactos, cuando toda su atención recayó en aquella castaña agresiva, retadora… inteligente… y hasta bonita, Hermione no era una chica hermosa, no al grado de Pansy, pero tenía un "No sé que" que la parkinson no tendría nunca, ni volviendo a nacer y que nunca antes lo había visto, y ahora, al sentir los agresivos besos de la castaña también sabía que Pansy jamás besaría así… jamás.

Y la intensidad del beso era la misma con la que tanto se odiaban… el inicio del juego comenzaba…y no serían ellos los que acabarían aquel fogoso juego…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mis mas sinceras Disculpas... ja ja ja ja... !<strong>

**PRÓXIMAMENTE...**

**EL PROYECTO DE LA BRUJA MCGONAGALL**

**(Romance&Comedia)**

**(Malfoy's&Granger's)**


	4. 4 Lo que pasó Fue

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

Lo que pasó fue…

Harry veía de reojo el asiento vació de Hermione, algo tendría que haberle pasado a su compañera y amiga, para que no asistiera a clases, suspiró, se relajó al recordar la situación de Hermione y el tan "escandaloso" uniforme que le habían proporcionado hace un par de días, Ron estaba a su lado, igualmente pensativo, cuando escucharon la voz de Ginny.

- ella estará bien, estoy segura de que está con el director.- les tranquilizó la pelirroja.

Mientras que en el suelo de aquel pasillo, un rubio y una castaña besándose con fervor, con ese fervor con el que tanto se odiaban, ambos ya tenían los labios hinchados y rojizos, pero, aún sabiéndolo, no dejaban de besarse, el cabello enmarañado de Hermione revuelto por el suelo, mientras el rubio cabello de Draco se había despeinado gracias a las manos de Hermione sobre su cabellera.

Y bajó sus labios por su cuello, mientras sus manos se adentraban por debajo de la falda dela Griffindor, su piel era suave, tersa, calida… no era cómo la de él, fría y áspera…

Abrazó las caderas del muchacho con sus piernas mientras sentía sus besos por el cuello, una de las manos del rubio fue a dar a la blusa de la castaña…

- ¿Qué…que haces? –logró decir la chica mientras sentía que Draco le desabrochaba la blusa…

- ¿Qué crees tú? – le contestó entre suspiros, Hermione rodó los ojos y aventó al chico a un lado… respiraba agitadamente, sentía un extraño calor por todo su cuerpo y se había olvidado de las clases…

- Esto se acabó, no debió haber empezado jamás… maldita sea ¡me eh volado una clase! – gritó la chica mientras se ponía de pie, tomó el maletín y comenzó a correr.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? –escuchó que Draco le preguntaba mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la aventaba a la pared, Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor, Draco terminó acorralándola con su cuerpo…

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó la chica mientras el rubio le silenciaba con un fuerte beso.

La castaña le separó y le dio una bofetada bastante fuerte… el rubio se quedó en silencio, sintiendo un punzante calor en la mejilla…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, el rubio le miró a la castaña, sonriendo de medio lado, separando a la chica de la pared y estrellándola nuevamente, Hermione le besó fugazmente, luego se separó y le dio otra bofetada, Draco le rodó por la pared, quedando él recargado al muro, se besaron y acariciaron, Hermione le azotó contra la pared… Draco…

**_La abofeteo._**

Hermione le miró mortalmente, pero sabía que aquella bofetada no había sido para nada comparada con la que ella le había dado.

Y ambos continuaron haciendo lo mismo, besándose, acariciándose, maltratándose, en lugar de ser un par de amantes de turno, más bien parecían dos masoquistas que lo que querían era hacerse aún más daño…

Pansy había estado buscando a Draco un buen rato, pero Zabini le había dicho que desde que salieron de su sala común no lo habían visto.

- "Ten cuidado, Draco…" –pensó el moreno al ver a Parkinson desaparecer por entre los pasillos, buscando al príncipe Slytherin.

Ron y Harry estaban sentados sobre la hierba, Hermione no había aparecido y sinceramente no creían verla ese día, algo le había pasado a su amiga, pero sabían de sobra, de que si iban a buscarla, no encontrarían otra cosa más que problemas.

- ¿en donde estará Hermione, Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus hombros, observando con sus azulados ojos, aquellas blancas nubes.

- No lo sé Ron, ya le pregunté a Ginny y a Luna y no me han dicho mucho… sólo que se había levantado tarde…- contestó Harry.

- ¿Oye Harry? ¿tú crees que…Hermione y yo…podríamos? –comenzó a decir el Weasley con timidez.

- Ron, sé que a ti te gusta Hermione y no sé que esperas.- el niño que sobrevivió volteo a verle, Ron seguía mirando las nubes.

- Es sólo que… a veces pienso que Hermione…es tan… lejana…- murmuró el chico.

- …No pierdes nada con intentarlo…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que pierdo mucho! Si ella me rechaza… no soportaré verle la cara por la vergüenza…

- Ron… conoces a Hermione… y sabes de sobra que ella no es así… así que… No tienes nada que perder… dile que la quieres… así yo podré decirle a…- pero Potter guardó silencio, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo… suspiró aliviado, Ron no lo había captado.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada a la pared, Draco estaba frente a ella… llevaban poco más de dos horas en ese lugar… el juego había comenzado, se habían quemado… y querían más…pero no podían seguir… al menos no ese día…

La castaña se abrazaba a sus rodillas, el rubio sonrío…

- lindas bragas, Granger…- rompió el silencio el Slytherin.

- Vete a la mierda.- contestó ella mientras levantaba la mirada.

Le miró un par de segundos y luego cerró los ojos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, se suponía que se odiaban, que debía desear matarlo… repudiarlo ¿Dónde había quedado esa distancia que existía entre ellos? ¿Qué fue lo que llevó a ese presumido arrogante a desearla cómo lo demostraba con sus besos, sus caricias? ¡Hasta con sus golpes, maldita sea!

Draco le miraba serenamente, hasta que sus miradas chocaron y provocaron en ambos, algo extraño… no intentaron acercarse porqué sabía lo que iba a pasar y no podrían detenerse…

- ¿Por qué? –el rubio recargó su cabeza a la pared al escuchar la pregunta dela Griffindor, dela Granger, de la sangre sucia… y sabía a lo que se refería…

Algo le molestaba, algo que no sabía explicarlo, ¿por qué simplemente no dejó las cosas cómo estaban? ¿Por qué aceptó ese maldito juego? No, el no había aceptado nada, él lo había propuesto… con sus insinuaciones…

- Si te digo… no me lo creerás…- contestó el muchacho mientras volvía su mirada hacia ella.

- Me importa un cuerno… dime… ¿Cómo? – Draco sonrío nuevamente, esa actitud fue el detonante de todo, esa rebeldía que Hermione le mostraba cada vez que se encontraban… ¿por quéla Grangerno podía ser endemoniadamente igual que las otras chicas? No, no podría… era una Muggle… Suspiró…

- Bien… te contaré…- comenzó a decir.

Lo que pasó fue…

FLASH BACK

_El rubio se encontraba rabioso frente a Vincent Crabbe, uno de los dos idiotas, junto con Gregory Goyle que siempre lo acompañaban a todos lados, ese Potter lo había mandado a volar por los aires hasta topar con la mesa… lo había humillado frente a todos y ahora, escuchaba sus burlas, sus risas… ajustó los puños hasta que Snape se acercó a él…y entre la capa del maestro de pociones le vio, una castaña seria, que le veía serenamente ¡y hasta parecía que se lamentaba por verlo así! Pero eso no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecerlo más, se separó de Snape de un zafón y salió de aquel salón._

- _¡Draco, espéranos! –gritó Gregory, el rubio se detuvo y sin voltear les ordeno que no le siguieran, que quería estar sólo._

_Y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada de nada… _

_Y en el tercer año… cuando él y los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle insultaron a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley y para rematarlo… estaba ella. La sangre sucia…_

_Lo que pasó fue…_

_Que aquel golpe que le propinó en el rostro… no había hecho nada más que comprobar lo que para entonces ya sospechaba…_

_Esos insultos, rebeliones, sus maltratos y los agravios de ella, no habían hecho otra cosa más que empeorar su situación…_

_Y cuando le vio con aquel suéter rosado y esos Jeans de mezclilla… soltó una carcajada interna… Esa Granger había dejado de ser una niña agresiva y repulsiva…_

_Y a partir de ahí… no dejó de pensar en ella…_

_Los insultos y los atracos por parte de él hacia Hermione no cesaron nunca, al contrarió, aumentaron… y con más frecuencia… _

_Y es que… eran tan opuestos… se odiaban… se deseaban la muerte mutuamente… pero eso comenzó a excitarle… luego vino aquel búlgaro idiota… cosa que empeoró todo…_

_Más cuando le vio bajar de aquellos escalones con aquel hermoso vestido, le vio sonreír y a pesar de que ella no se había dado cuenta… no le había quitado la mirada en toda la noche, soñaba con estar en el lugar de Viktor Kruum, de insultarla, de recibir sus violentas respuestas… y verse reflejados en esos marrones ojos… _

_Era extraño, muchos dirían que era amor, pero no lo es… él no lo considera así… ni lo considerará… él y una sangre sucia… jamás._

_Podría haber una aventura, sí… cosa que su padre no podría reprocharle, pues él, el Lucius Malfoy también había caído en los deslices con mujeres Muggle, tenían algo, algo que las mujeres de su mundo no tendrían jamás, ni con brujería, ni con hechizos ni encantos, nada…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Lo que pasó es que… soy un idiota.- dijo el rubio al final, Hermione se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda, se acomodó la blusa y levantó el maletín, ya era demasiado tarde cómo para ir a clases…

- Linda historia, Malfoy… pero a mi no me interesa mantener una relación imposible con alguien y mucho menos una aventura… adiós…- y la castaña comenzó a regresar, a marchar hacia la sala común de su casa, pero se detuvo al sentir el cuerpo varonil de Draco en su espalda.

- Mañana… a la hora del receso… aquí… - le escuchó decir.

- Estás loco…

- Yo sé que también tú… lo deseas… así que… ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ¿no crees? - Hermione se quedó sin palabras, sintió a Draco darle la media vuelta…

- Malfoy… ¿estás consiente de que si nos descubren tú…? –pero la castaña se vio interrumpida por un profundo beso que no tardó en responder…

- Ya no importa… Ya no puedo detenerlo…- se escuchó el murmuro.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

_Muchísimas Gracias Por Sus Comentarios, la verdad es que cada mañana AMANESCO MEJOR... mmmmm pues tratare de subir capitulo todos los dias, igual ya la Historia esta terminada Ja ja jaja jaja..._

**Yo solo quiero saber que opinan de mi forma de redactar, por que tal vez me aventure a escribir un fic de Twiligth, pero aun no lo sè la verdad, tambièm me gustaria escribir uno de... Vampires Diaries... me da curiosidad... :)**


	5. 5 Ella y El

**CapituloSeis**.

Ella y Él.

Hermione y Pansy habían sido llamadas a la dirección, ahí las esperaba Dumbledore, el anciano se veía serio, ambas chicas sentían la mirada extraña que este le había lanzado desde que entraron.

- señorita Granger… señorita Parkinson, por favor, tomen asiento.- ofreció el anciano, ambas obedecieron y se sentaron una a lado de la otra.

Hermione ignoraba por completo las miradas de soslayo que Pansy le lanzaba de vez en vez, Dumbledore guardaba silencio, observando a las dos chicas.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa.- soltó el anciano,la Slytherinse puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡No puede hacer eso, señor! – exclamó la muchacha, el anciano pasó su mirada a Hermione, que se mantenía al margen.

- Tiene razón… cincuenta puntos menos para la casa Slytherin… y señorita Parkinson… si llego a enterarme de nuevo… que va en la espera de algún otro alumno para maltratarle… tendré que mandar a llamar a sus padres.- y el anciano se puso de pie y acarició su larga y blanca barbilla.

- ¡Pero…pero…!

- Pero nada… ahora, señorita Granger… puede retirarse, tengo que hablar con la señorita Parkinson seriamente.- y Hermione se despidió y salió de aquella oficina, la puerta se cerró mágicamente, mientras la castaña suspiraba, ahora había perdido una clase más…

- Maldición…- soltó la muchacha mientras salía corriendo, seguramente sus compañeros de torre le bombardearían con preguntas tontas… maldijo a Pansy una y otra vez, ya era la segunda ocasión que perdía clases…

- ¿A dónde vas, sangre sucia? –escuchó aquella voz, bastante reconocida,la Griffindorse detuvo justamente a un lado de un estrecho pasillo, ahí estaba Malfoy, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué te importa? – contestó la castaña mientras comenzaba a dar un paso más, pero Draco la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el pasillo.

- Que olvidadiza eres… Granger… creí haberte dicho ayer… que a tal hora en tal lugar…- soltó el rubio calmadamente, Hermione suspiró.

- Y yo creí haberte dicho que No… ¡Ahora déjame en paz, Malfoy! – exclamó ella mientras intentaba zafarse, pero Draco era bastante obstinado y fuerte…

Ella lo empujaba y él la atraía, de empujones y zarandeos, los besos se abrían paso entre manotazos y jaloneos, él simplemente la acorraló contra la pared, ajustando su cuerpo en el de ella, mientras que la castaña mordisqueaba sus labios y él contestaba el agravio.

_Ambos se detuvieron_…

No era el lugar acordado… Draco se alejó de ella dando un par de pasos hacia a tras, Granger se acomodó su desabrochada blusa ¿a que hora Malfoy la había desabrochado? ¡¿Pero que preguntas era esa? ¡Era Draco Malfoy! ¡El Dios del manoseo! La Griffindorsoltó un suspiro y comenzó a andar entre aquel estrecho pasillo, el rubio le siguió… y ambos se perdieron entre la oscuridad del fondo de aquel lugar.

Harry y Ron esperaban a Hermione en el jardín, Ginny y Luna se acercaron a ellos, iban entretenidas platicando de algo que había pasado en la clase que compartían los de Slytherin y los de Ravenclaw.

- ¿han visto a Mione? –preguntó Ron algo preocupado, Ginny se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía, Luna sonrío.

- Tal vez está con Malfoy…- soltó Luna, los presentes se miraron unos a los otros, Ginny fue la primera en soltar la carcajada, luego Harry y Ron la acompañaron.

- ¡Si, claro! – gritó Ron con lagrimas causadas por tanta risa, Luna fue la única que no reía, estaba seria, luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa…

Aquellos tres no sabían cuanta razón tenía Luna en sus palabras… y así, sin más ni más, continuaron riéndose por aquel comentario tan "Tonto"

Mientras que en aquel pasillo, los declarados enemigos por excelencia en el colegio de magia,la Serpienteyla Leona, se devoraban a besos, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, la falda de Hermione parecía ir contra la gravedad, mientras las anchas y blancas manos del rubio acariciaba los muslos de la joven, Hermione soltaba a cada tiempo uno que otro suspiro, seguidos por un ronco gemido del rubio…

Él sentía los jalones en su cabellera por Hermione, quien intentaba alejarlo de su cuello cremoso y suave… él reprochaba entre dientes, pero luego volvía a sus labios, arrebatando la libertad de ella entre sus labios… adueñándose de su cavidad…

Respiraban agitadamente, el tiempo se había pasado volando, Hermione se tiró al suelo y comenzó a abrochar su blusa y acomodar su corbata, sentía el pecho frío, exactamente en el lugar por donde las manos del Slytherin habían pasado, frente a ella estaba Draco, quien le miraba a través de los mechones rubios platinado en cabizbaja, sonreía de medio lado… nunca se había detenido a pensar lo mucho que llegaría a disfrutar de una linda chica y menos si esa mujer era una hija de Muggles.

Hermione tomó su varita y se puso de pie, Malfoy se quedó en su lugar, levantando la mirada para verle…

La castaña dio un paso, dispuesta a marcharse, pero fue detenida por aquella voz… por Draco.

- ¿no te despides? – preguntó burlonamente, Hermione se volvió para verle, se acercó a él y se inclinó, el rubio no pudo evitar deslizar sus ojos hasta topar con los pechos de la castaña…

- Idiota…- murmuró Hermione luego de darle un sopetón en la cabeza del rubio, Draco se sobó la zona en la que le había golpeado, para cuando se puso de pie, Hermione ya había desaparecido a la vuelta del pasillo.

Harry vio llegar a Hermione, la pobre chica parecía algo desconcertada pero luego, al verlos, se repuso de inmediato, el grupo se encontraba en el jardín, bajo un gran árbol.

- ¿en donde estabas, Mione? –preguntó Ginny algo preocupada.

- Si Hermione… ¿en donde estabas? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡¿en donde más voy a estar? – exclamó la muchacha, los hermanos Weasley se miraron y soltaron la carcajada, Harry veía a su amiga con la ceja levantada, vaya manera tan inteligente para contestar, dejando la respuestas en las opiniones de los pelirrojos.

- Hermione, ni sabes que…- se escuchó la voz de Ginny.

- ¿ahora que hizo Luna? - Preguntó Mione mientras le lanzaba una mirad a una serena Lovegood.

- ¡Luna ha dicho que has estado con Malfoy! ¡Vaya tontería, no! – fue cuando Harry soltó la carcajada junto con los hermanitos Weasley, Hermione comenzó a toser cómo loca, atragantándose con su propia saliva ¡ ¿Qué luna había dicho que cosa?

- ¡Luna! –exclamóla Granger, la rubia miró a la castaña y sonrío.

- ¿Qué hice? –preguntó inocentemente, Hermione suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, esa amiga suya era todo un caso, pero… fue cuando la duda comenzó a carcomerle los pensamientos, acaso ella… ¿acaso Luna la había visto con Malfoy, en el pasillo? Si era así, entonces tenía que hablar con Luna o con Draco lo antes posible.

Se miraba las manos cómo si fuera un rubio estúpido, cómo algunas veces le decía Blaise, que por cierto, le miraba con curiosidad, el rubio se dio cuenta y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, Theodore escribía algo y lo mandaba mágicamente, el mensaje iba dirigido hacia Hermione, Draco empuñó las manos, ese amigos suyo ya estaba molándole la existencia con esos mensajitos…

_¿Celos? _

Tal vez, pero no sacó conclusiones tan rápidamente, pues no era muy propio de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? –preguntó Zabini, el rubio le miró y suspiró, no contestó.

- Seguro es una chica…- soltó Theodore sin prestar mucha atención, Zabini soltó la carcajada, Draco le mandó una mirada asesina que fue evadida, el rubio se giró para ver el jardín, a lo lejos se encontraba Hermione y su patético grupo de Griffindorianos, la castaña se encontraba leyendo algo, la carta de Theodore, sonrío de medio lado al ver cómo la chica hacía bola el papel y la tiraba al suelo, para luego lanzarle un crucio y a continuación pisarla… el viento se llevó las cenizas de aquel papel, Theodore soltó una risilla traviesa y Zabini palmeo la espalda de su compañero.

- ¡Ja! ¡esa chica se ha visto muy sexy haciendo eso! Por cierto Nott… ¿Qué le has mandado a decir ahora? –preguntó el Slytherin. Draco se concentró, quería saber…

- Nada fuera de lo normal… sólo le eh escrito que… eh comprado ese libro Muggle… el Kamasutra y que…

- ¡ ¿estas bromeando, verdad? – Gritó Draco completamente rojo, Zabini soltó la carcajada, mientras otros alumnos le veían con asombro y mascullaban algunas palabras, pues el Príncipe Slytherin sabía de que se trataba aquel libro.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! … Claro que no bromeo…- soltó Theodore soltando una ronca carcajada para luego contestar totalmente serio, Zabini guardó silencio y luego comentó…

- ¿de verdad… te gusta esa sangre sucia? –preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido, Draco, ceñudo y furioso por dentro puso completamente atención a Nott.

- … Si… me gusta…- soltó el chico mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba…

- ¡¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o que? –exclamó Zabini mientras veía a Theodore marcharse, alejándose por el pasillo.

- Está idiota, es lo que pasa… "Maldita sea" – murmuró y pensó el mayor "Enemigo" de Hermione Jean Granger…

Harry vio las pocas cenizas que habían quedado de aquella nota, sobre la hierba, Ron tragó duro, nervioso, el texto debió haber sido una aberración, una blasfemia para las creencias de Hermione para que el pobre e inocente papel tuviera tan triste final, Ginny y Luna se miraron serenas, luego soltaron la carcajada…

- Hermione… ¿Un crucio… para un misero papel? – preguntó Harry con una divertida sonrisa, la castaña bufó algo in entendible y se cruzó de brazos, sosteniendo la varita entre sus manos, mientras que, en la lejanía, entre los pilares que sostenían a Howgarts veía una seria mirada platinada… Draco Malfoy, molesto, enojado, colérico… ¿acaso él…? No, imposible, una cosa era que fueran amantes y otra que el Slytherinano sintiera celos por su causa…

Él era hielo, y ella era calor, el hielo se derrite entre llamas de su pasión causadas por las flamas del fuego, y el fuego se estremece al contacto del agua congelada… sintiendo placer en una nueva experiencia… **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>OK... Pues no me queda mas que agradecer que se molesten en tomarse su tiempo en leer EL FIC, sobre todo por que tiene ya rato que lo termine... y pues sin, aki les dejo el capitulo... :)<strong>


	6. 6 El Lado Oscuro de Hermione Parte 1

**Capitulo Siete.**

El lado Oscuro de Hermione.

Parte I

Parkinson se encontraba de pie frente a su cama y sobre esta estaba una pequeña cajita plateada, con el símbolo de Slytherin en esta, la ojiclara sonrío con arrogancia y cinismo, planeaba algo, y Hermione Jean Granger, alias la _"Sangre sucia"_ era nuevamente su objetivo, lo que Dumbledore le había dicho se le había olvidado en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la oficina del Director, ahora, las cosas se tornaban más fuerte, nadie, pero nadie se burlaba de Pansy Parkinson sin salir ileso, maldijo a Hermione no una, ni dos veces, si no mil o es que más…

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y sonrío abiertamente, dentro de la caja descansaba un pequeño frasco cristalino que mostraba un líquido de color violeta…

Su madre había sido quien creo aquella poción, aún no tenía nombre, pero si recordaba las palabras que la mujer le había dicho sobre la poción…

- _"Ten cuidado Pansy… esta poción saca a flote los más oscuros sentimientos a una persona… logrando convertirla en un gran peligro…"_ – Parkinson chistó la lengua, cómo si con eso borrara lo que su madre le había aconsejado acerca de aquella poción.

- Pagarás por lo que has hecho, Sangre sucia… ahora sabrás lo que se siente verse Humillada… - y la morena guardó dentro de su blusa aquel diminuto frasco…

El gran comedor aún estaba vació, cuando Pansy entró en el, la comida ya estaba servida, la chica se acercó al lugar donde Hermione y sus amigos se sentaban cada día, sonrío al sentir cómo los alumnos comenzaban a acercarse al lugar, vació el frasco dentro del dorado vaso que se acomodaba en el lugar de Hermione… ella se encargaría mágicamente que nadie, más que ella, se tragara el hechizo que le había obsequiado…

- _Oscuriti muggle_…- soltó la muchacha mientras las puertas se abría, ella ya estaba sentada en su lugar…

- ¡Ah, ha sido una de las peores clases del mundo! – se quejaba Ron mientras recargaba sus manos sobre su nuca, Harry le había contestado algo, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza, Pansy sonrío al verla sentándose frente al vaso, Draco estaba a su lado, veía a su compañera de reojo…

- ¿Qué has hecho? –escuchó a Malfoy preguntarle, esta se volvió para encararle.

- ¿por qué piensas eso, eh, Draquito? –preguntó la muchacha, Draco sintió escalofríos al escuchar el mote, pero le dio poca importancia e ignoró a la chica.

- Siempre, son quejas, quejas y más quejas, Ron… ¡¿alguna vez vas a dejar de hacerlo? –decía Hermione mientras el pelirrojo le veía asombrado, con una pierna de pollo en la boca, Hermione soltó un suspiro… ese amigo suyo nunca cambiaría, tomó el vaso con agua de sabor que tenía en frente y la acercó a su boca, Draco la veía desde su mesa, no había ningún gesto en su rostro.

Mientras Pansy sonreía en silencio, Zabini le miró de reojo, esa sonrisa no le gustaba y el moreno guió su mirada por el mismo camino que Pansy tenía puestos sus ojos… y ahí estaba, la sangre sucia…

_Y el escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo_…

- Draco, Pansy está planeando algo contra Granger…- murmuró Blaise al rubio, este le miró y luego mandó sus ojos hacia la sangre sucia…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Theodore al escuchar murmullos.

- Pansy piensa atentar contra Granger… miren… seguro le ha puesto algo en su bebida…- señaló Zabini, Theodore recargó sus codos a la mesa y entrelazó sus manos, parecía algo interesante, pero… lanzó su mirada hacia su compañera, cualquier cosa que viniera de esa mujer era peligroso, Parkinson podría ser una mujer hermosa con la cabeza hueca pero… cuando sus intensiones se tornaban sombrías y misteriosas, las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

- Hmp.- gimió Nott mientras volvía su mirada hacia la castaña, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa a sus compañeros y amigos…

Dejando a un par de Slytherianos encantados de la vida…

Y el líquido bajó por la garganta de la muggle, mientras Parkinson sonreía abiertamente y chocaba las palmas de sus manos en son de victoria, había ganado, ahora Granger sufriría las consecuencias por haberla Humillado frente a Dumbledore.

Hermione dejó el vaso medio vació sobre la mesa y se dispuso a comer, tenía hambre, pero al levantar la mirada y ver a Ron Weasley atragantándose con la comida, mejor apartó el plato de ella y evadió la mirada, sus marrones ojos se cruzaron con los platinados de Draco, la chica no hizo otra cosa más que desviar la mirada, las cosas aún no eran aceptadas ni por ellos mismos, pero la situación se había dado, el juego había empezado y ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para acabar con aquel juego.

Iban a quemarse, y de eso podrían estar más que seguros, a demás tenían que cuidarse, si sus amigos se enteraban de lo que estaban haciendo, Draco y Hermione tenían mucho que perder, la reputación de él estaba de por medio, la amistad de ella igual, las cosas comenzarían a empeorar pero… ¿Quién podía resistirse al poder dela Adrenalinay el de las Hormonas? Absolutamente… Nadie.

Ginny vio a Hermione carraspear la garganta, la castaña sentía algo en medio de la garganta, intentaba deshacerse de esa sensación pero no podía, era cómo si algo estuviera intentando salir de ella, luego… el dolor en su pecho… Draco y Zabini se miraron con un gesto de sorpresa al ver a la muchacha sostenerse la zona en la que palpitaba el corazón…

- Hermione ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny al ver a Hermione toser, Harry se puso de pie al verla derramar lagrimas, no de tristeza, sino de desesperación.

- ¡No puede respirar…Hermione no puede respirar! – gritó Harry mientras se ponía de pie, Minerva y Dumbledore al igual que Hagrid se pusieron de pie, alarmados.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron, escupiendo comida.

La castaña intentaba respirar, pero sus fosas nasales se habían tapado y la garganta comenzaba a cerrársele, mientras cierta morena de Slytherin comenzaba a disfrutar de lo que veía.

Theodore se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa, Draco hizo lo mismo pero Zabini le detuvo…

- No lo hagas.- pidió el moreno, el rubio obedeció y se sentó, le preocupaba… sabía que algo no andaba bien y que Pansy había hecho algo…

Harry y Ron se asombraron al ver a Theodore Nott, de la casa de Slytherin abrazando a Hermione por la espalda y presionando su pecho con el abrazo, intentaba expulsar lo que fuera que estuviera ahogándola… Uno, dos… Tres intentos y nada, el rostro cremoso de Hermione comenzaba a cambiar de color, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, cuando Minerva y Snape se acercaron, hicieron a un lado a todos los alumnos, la bruja experta en transformaciones iba a conjugar un hechizo cuando un seco sonido proveniente de la garganta de Hermione…

**_¡PUAGH!_**

Hermione cayó desmayada entre los brazos de Theodore, mientras los alumnos de la casa de Griffindor murmuraban y veían asombrados… aquello que había salido de la garganta de Hermione…

Dumbledore siguió con la mirada a aquella dorada mariposa… revoloteando hacia la ventana del colegio con fuerza… el anciano abrió los ojos con asombro…

- ¡Detengan a esa mariposa! –Se escuchó el grito del Director del colegio, todos los presentes levantaron su mirada hacia aquella hermosa mariposa, de transparentes y doradas alas, mientras las chispas del mismo color marcaba el camino de su recorrido, muchos de los alumnos intentaron atraparla, pero fue demasiado tarde,la Mariposaya estaba en las alturas, Minerva, con su varita, cerró la ventana, pero la mariposa siguió aleteando, buscando una salida… hasta encontrar un hueco en las paredes…

Hermione, entre los brazos de Nott fue llevaba a enfermería, había perdido el color cremoso de su piel, ahora se veía grisácea y con los labios morados, Dumbledore, Snape y Minerva, seguían al muchacho, Harry y los demás habían salido del comedor, cuando vieron a Draco y a Zabini acorralando a Pansy en la pared… a las afueras de aquella sala, el grupo se detuvo, fue cuando Ginny se desesperó, sabía que Parkinson le había hecho algo a su amiga…

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Granger, Pansy? –gritó Draco mientras azotaba a la chica contra la pared, la morena solo le veía con miedo.

- Nos has metido en un problema gordo, Pansy… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le diste? –exclamó Zabini, Harry y los demás habían escuchado aquello, se miraron unos a otros y de un segundo a otro, ya estaban frente a aquel trío de serpientes.

- ¡¿Cómo que, que le dieron a Mione? – gritó Ginny, Luna se abrazaba, sabía que algo le habían dado a su amiga para ponerla en aquella situación.

- ¡Yo no le eh dado nada! – mintió Pansy, el rubio entrecerró los ojos, estaba furioso, Harry se estremeció al ver a Malfoy en aquel estado y cómo la blanca mano del muchacho envolvía el delicado cuello de Parkinson y la estrellaba contra la pared una vez más.

- ¡ ¿QUÉ LE HAS DADO A GRANGER? – gritó el rubio.

- Yo… ¡Yo le eh dado un _Oscuriti muggle! – _Soltó a la muchacha, Draco sentía cómo temblaba y el frío de su piel se había vuelto mucho más intenso, la soltó, anonadado, Zabini tragó saliva, ambos se miraron, conocían aquella pócima, que la madre de Pansy había creado, una pócima que aún estaba en prueba a beneficio del señor Tenebrosa.

- Eres… ¡Eres una estúpida! – gritó Malfoy mientras salía corriendo hacia enfermería, los Griffindor no entendía nada, hasta que Harry dio un paso al frente, dirigiéndose a Blaise.

- ¿Qué… que es un Oscuriti Muggle? – preguntó Harry al moreno de Slytherin, este cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, luego, volvió abrir los ojos y encaró a Potter.

- …una pócima que la madre de Parkinson ha inventado… se usa en los muggle, provocando que estos… revelen su lado maligno ¿han visto la mariposa…?

- Si.- contestaron los de Griffindor al mismo tiempo.

- Pues esa mariposa… es el alma de Granger…- soltó el muchacho mientras lanzaba una mirada seria a Pansy, que permanecía cabizbaja.

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Ron, con un tono de desesperación y coraje.

- Lo que han oído…

- ¿cómo se puede…? –empezó a preguntar Neville, quien ya estaba ahí.

- …Nada… no hay ningún antihechizo para eso…- soltó Pansy, pero la chica se estremeció aun más al ver a Ginny frente a ella, sosteniéndola por los brazos y sacudiéndola.

- ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Si algo le pasa a mi amiga te juro que reventaré tú hueca cabeza con un avada kadavra! – amenazó la pelirroja, Harry y Ron la separaron dela Slytherin, esta ya estaba demasiado asustada, así que salió corriendo hacia su torre.

**…~…~…~**

Dumbledore y Minerva se encontraban fuera de enfermería, Snape y la enfermera estaban intentando averiguar que era lo que le había pasado a Granger, Theodore estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado a la pared de enfrente, mirando al anciano y a la gata… estaba demasiado serio, cuando vio a Draco aparecer…

- Malfoy…- nombró Dumbledore.

- Parkinson fue la que le ha dado algo extraño a Granger.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio para luego ir con Theodore, quien se puso de píe inmediatamente.

- Es lo mismo que les eh dicho yo…

- ¿la sangre sucia…está bien? –preguntó el rubio en un murmuro, Theodore negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ha empeorado… ha perdido el color de su piel y sus labios se han vuelto negros… creo que cuando la dejé en la camilla no respiraba y la enfermera ha dicho que… sus latidos cada vez son más propensos a un paro cardiaco…

- Maldita Pansy.- masculló Draco, Theodore soltó un suspiro y las miradas de ambos chicos fueron a dar a la puerta, Snape salía del cuarto para acercarse al director y a su colega.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Granger ya está bien? –preguntó Minerva McGonagall con un semblante de preocupación y angustia.

- No… Granger tiene que ser trasladada a San Mungo de inmediato… la poción que le han dado… es especializada en dañar a muggles… creo que tengo que hablar con Parkinson ahora mismo… ¡Ustedes dos, quiero a su compañera en mi oficina… ahora! – ordenó Snape, para pasar a retirarse, Dumbledore suspiró cansinamente, mientras Minerva entraba a enfermería…

Mientras una castaña postrada en cama, sonreía de medio lado, y su ojos abriéndose lentamente, mostrando un par de perlas doradas… su sonrisa, su mirada, su rostro… recuperando el color… más no su alma de Niña rebelde que le caracterizaba… había despertado, sólo para provocar una revolución…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por Merlín, este Fic tiene 28 Capitulos pero como se han dado cuenta, no son muy largos... ¬¬ no me es muy agradable leer tanto asì que disculpen si se les hace muy corto... Pero Bueno, creo YO, que aquì empieza lo bueno... :) Espero les hayagustado y muchas Gracias por sus comentarios...<strong>_

_Dejo Saludos a Todos y a Todas..._

**BlackAthena.**


	7. 7 El Lado Oscuro de Hermione Parte II

**Capitulo Ocho.**

El lado Oscuro de Hermione

Parte II

Hermione se puso de pie, logró perder por un par de segundos el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó rápidamente, veía todo con un efecto lento y tembloroso, se miró las manos y entre el cabello que le cubría el rostro, se podía apreciar una siniestra sombra.

- Al fin… - murmuró mientras tomaba su ropa, que se encontraba perfectamente doblada a un lado de la cama, se quitó la bata y se vistió.

Draco, Zabini, Theodore y Parkinson se encontraban frente a Snape, los oscuros cabellos de Severus rozaban sus hombros con delicadeza, pero sus orbes negros no decían nada, absolutamente nada…

- ¿Qué fue lo que le has dado a Granger? – preguntó Snape, Parkinson, al escuchar su voz, se sintió temblar, estaba en verdaderos problemas.

- Oscuriti muggle… así se llama la poción.- contestó la muchacha.

- ¿ustedes le ayudaron? – preguntó Snape.

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó Draco, inmediatamente.

- Hmp. Retírense… y tú, Parkinson, procura traerme una muestra de esa poción tuya antes del medio día de mañana… o si no, me veré en la necesidad de expulsarte del colegio…- Snape se puso de pie, esperando le momento en que aquellos tres molestos chicos, pasaran a desaparecerse.

Draco fue el primero en pisar la salida, Theodore y Zabini le siguieron, Pansy pasó por su lado sin mirarles si quiera.

- maldita idiota…- murmuró Draco, Blaise sabía que su rubio amigo traía algo pero… ¿Qué era? algo tendría que pasarle y sabía que esa sangre sucia de Granger tenía algo que ver…

_Mientras._

Miraba los pasillos y los enormes cuadros, reconocía todo a la perfección, se miró las manos y luego levantó la mirada y sonrío.

A paso largo y rápido se dispuso a recorrer el colegio, pero había algo en ella que, no pertenecía a su Naturaleza, algo que no debería estar despierta…

Ron y Harry se encontraban en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes retrasados, que anteriormente Hermione les había aconsejado hacer, con tiempo y sin nada de prisas ¿pero le escucharon? No.

- Maldita gata, mira que hacernos venir a la biblioteca por tantas horas…- sé quejaba el pelirrojo, Harry sonrío, su amigo ya llevaba un par de horas con lo mismo, maldito esto, maldito lo otro y Bla, bla, bla…

Habían ido a la enfermería, pero no les habían permitido la entrada, recomendaciones de _"Snape",_ a demás, el colegio entero se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Hermione, cosa que espantó a más de uno.

_Y seguiría espantándoles._

Ginny y Luna habían terminado recientemente todas sus tareas pendientes, ambas chicas, al igual que sus amigos, habían deseado poder ver a Hermione, pero no les fue permitido el acceso,la Weasleyy Lovegood se encontraban en la plaza, cuando la pelirroja se asombró al ver a cierta castaña caminando por el pasillo del otro lado, la rubia le miró serena, cómo siempre, yla Griffindory su acompañante, le fueron a dar alcance.

Hermione sonreía, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo misterioso y profundo que no se distinguía con exactitud, algo que no pertenecía en ese lugar…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – la castaña detuvo su paso, la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a aquella pelirroja y a la rubia acercarse a ella con tanta prisa.

- ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó con brusquedad, Ginny y Luna se miraron algo desconcertadas, pero no le dieron tanta importancia.

- Hermione ¿estás bien? ¿Cuándo te han dado de alta? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- …- pero la castaña no contestó a aquello, solamente levantó la ceja arrogantemente.

- Por ahí me enteré, que Dumbledore quería trasladarte a San Mungo.- comentó Luna, Hermione soltó la carcajada sin ningún motivo.

- No, ya estoy bien…¿Algo más? Por qué tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer…- y Granger se dio la media vuelta y pasó a retirarse.

Por segunda ocasión, Ginny y Luna se miraron, era más que evidente que algo le había pasado a Hermione, y era obvio que Parkinson le había hecho algo con su misteriosa poción familiar.

Hermione se recargó a la pared, hacía mucho calor, se echó aire con la mano, para luego continuar con su paso, pero poco después se detuvo a aquel gran espejo, aquel mueble que reflejaba los más secretos deseos de quien se mirara en él… sonrío, jamás se había detenido a mirarse en él…

Dio un paso al frente cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la giraba con brusquedad…

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó la masculina voz, Hermione entrecerró la mirada y luego sonrío coquetamente.

- De entre todos los chicos en Hogwarts, jamás pensé que tú… te preocuparías por mí…- soltó la castaña mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus bucles… aquello le volvió loco.

- Granger…- le nombró mientras la castaña se le acercaba lentamente, mientras recorría su pecho sobre el uniforme con su dedo índice.

- ¿Sabes…? Me fascinan mucho… los chicos malos… cómo tú.- soltó la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada para verle, él, él simplemente le observó.

- Desde hace tiempo yo… eh querido... hacer algo…- comenzó a murmurar mientras ambos rostros se acercaban… lentamente, mientras un extraño ambiente, les rodeaba, un oscuro y profundo ambiente que provenía de ella…

_Algo inusual en Hermione Jean Granger… _

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Hermione soltó la carcajada y dio un paso hacia a tras, él le miró anonadado ¿Qué pasó?

- No soy una chica fácil… si quieres esto…- se detuvo mientras palmeaba sus caderas con ambas manos.- Tendrás que esforzarte…- y dicho y hecho, la castaña se dio media vuelta y pasó a retirarse…

Pero lo que jamás vio, fue aquel espejo que reflejó lo que en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba tener a su lado…

Mientras la imagen de Hermione desaparecía del espejo, igualmente lo hacía el reflejo de un muchacho…

Draco plantó una patada a la puerta después de azotarla, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, no sabía nada de ella, no sabía si la habían trasladado a San Mungo o si aún continuaba en enfermería, Blaise y Astoria se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, la rubia estaba muy preocupada por Draco y por Pansy, pues la chica aún no regresaba y no sabía nada de ella, Zabini por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido Draco durante una hora, y de Theodore no sabía absolutamente nada desde que fue a llevar a la sangre sucia Granger a enfermería.

El moreno se puso de pie, miró a Astoria con una consoladora mirada y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Draco y Theodore.

Draco abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Zabini a punto de golpear la puerta para que le dejaran entrar, ambos chicos se miraron por un determinado tiempo, luego, el rubio se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo.

- ¿estás bien, Draco? – preguntó Blaise con un tono de preocupación, después de todo, eran muy buenos amigos…

- Bien, bien… ¿Theodore, en donde está? – preguntó Draco.

- Ni la más minima idea, Astoria está en la sala… quiere verte.

- Pues que espere… no es su turno…- Zabini sabía que el chico estaba de muy mal humor y que no era conveniente molestarlo.

- Draco… - comenzó a decir.

- No fastidies…- interrumpió el rubio.

Blaise rodó los ojos hasta toparse con la cama de Theodore, ese chico también había estado muy extraño desde hace unos días, al parecer él y Draco se habían puesto de acuerdo, demasiado misterio para su gusto, y sin querer, su mirada profunda descubrió algo bajo la almohada de Theodore Nott.

Neville sonrío a Hermione, pero esta le contestó la mirada con despreció, algo le sucedía, el chico se detuvo para verla ¿había visto mal? ¿Se había equivocado de chica? No, esa chica si que era Hermione, pero… ¿Por qué le había mirado de esa forma tan… aterradora?

Era evidente que algo no estaba en su lugar, tenía que ir a hablar con Harry y con Ron… El asunto no le gustaba para nada.

Theodore se encontraba en un solitario pasillo, el estado en el que había dejado a Hermione le había desconcertado, y lo sabía, lo que sentía por la sangre sucia no debía ser, no estaba permitido, su padre seguramente le abofetearía y lo desheredaría pero… le gustaba.

La sangre sucia de Granger le gustaba más de lo que iba a admitir nunca jamás…

Soltó un suspiró, cuando escuchó un sollozo, se fue acercando, buscando con la mirada a la dueña de aquel llanto, encontró a Pansy sentada en el suelo, recargada a la pared, con las rodillas flexionadas y su rostro recargada a sus piernas.

- ¿estás bien, Pansy? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Déjame sola…- aquello no fue una petición, más bien una orden.

- …Hmp ¿Es por Granger, verdad? – preguntó el muchacho, Pansy levantó la mirada, perpleja…

- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo…?

- Ya basta de tonterías… ¿Qué fue lo que tu madre te ha dicho? –preguntó el chico, Parkinson bajó la mirada y dijo…

- No hay una cura para deshacer el hechizo… la sangre sucia tiene que enfrentarse a su lado oscuro…

- Un hechizo espiritual…- murmuró Theodore.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que… es muy probable que la sangre sucia no vuelva a hacer la misma… y si eso pasa…

- Snape va a expulsarte, por consecuente, tú padre va a matarte… ¿No es así?

- ¡Mi padre y la escuela me importan una mierda! – gritó la muchacha.

- Draco…- adivinó Nott ante la mirada empapada en lágrimas de su compañera.

- No quiero perder a Draco… Yo no…

- ¿Cómo puedes perder algo…que nunca has tenido? –soltó Theodore sin delicadeza alguna, Pansy bajó la mirada, sonreía tristemente, ella ya lo sabía… sabía de sobra que Draco y ella jamás estarían juntos, que no habría nada entre ellos dos.

Hermione se sobró el cuello y esperó, el pasillo estaba en solitario, siempre lo había estado, y ahora, esperaba poder verlo, su amante, el chico malo que le tenía en espera… sonreía, mientras el solitario y algo sombrío pasillo le acogía entre su soledad.

Draco le miró, Zabini tenía un gesto de espanto, tenía entre sus manos un par de cartas, el rubio levantó la ceja curioso, pero no tenía tiempo, miró su reloj mágico, a esa hora debía estar reuniéndose con Hermione, suspiró, al menos iría para estar solo, al menos por unos minutos, los rubios cabellos platinados se mecieron al compás del movimiento de Draco, mientras Zabini leía las confesiones de cierto compañero suyo…

- Maldita sea, Theodore… ¿de verdad…te has enamorado de…Granger? – se preguntó así mismo… mientras seguía leyendo aquella carta o mejor dicho, trozo del Diario de Theodore Nott.

_"…No sé cuando empezó todo, no entendí nada hasta hace poco, mis pensamientos me dan vuelta cuando pienso en ella, mi corazón late cómo un loco cuando le tengo cerca ¿Nervioso? Eso creo, pero aún no lo tengo del todo comprendido…_

_… Hoy eh visto a Hermione en el jardín, le eh enviado una nota, Ja, ja, ja… la cara que puso al leer la carta, al principió su mirada fue de horror, pero pude ver aquel sonrojo claro, luego un intenso rojizo que invadió sus mejillas… Draco se ha pasado la vida molestándola… pero yo, simplemente le eh observado, percatándome de sus cambios físicos… _

_…Draco está muy extraño, se la pasa con la mirada perdida y hasta se ha volado las clases… ¿acaso será una chica? No lo dudo… al principió pensé en comentarle a Blaise sobre el asunto pero… luego pensé en mi… es mejor para mi y mis compañeros que no sé enteren de esto… le eh dicho a Blaise que lo de las notas que le envió a Hermione… son sólo bromas… _

_…Sospecho que Hermione está viendo a un chico a escondidas, ha estado sonrojándose por ratos y no ha puesto mucha atención a clases últimamente… al menos las que compartimos…_

_…Me muero de ganas de besarla…"_

Zabini dobló aquel trozo de papel y lo guardó en su lugar, estaba perplejo, no podía ni decir media palabra cuando sentía el nudo en la garganta ¿Qué Theodore sospechaba que Draco estaba distraído en una chica? Imposible… pero lo que no lo dejaría dormir era sobre Nott, el Slytherin, un sangre limpia… ¡Enamorado de una Griffindor y no cualquiera… sino la amiga de San Potter y la comadreja… y para empeorar las cosas…! ¡Una sangre sucia!

Tenía que corregir las cosas, sino, su amigo se vería en un gran problema, si, él, Zabini Blaise tenía que intervenir entre esa sangre sucia y Theodore antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo, se volvió para ver el lugar donde descansaba aquella carta…

No sabía él por qué pero aquella frase donde Theodore menciona que Draco está distraído y que sospecha que es por una chica… no lo dejó tranquilo, de hecho, comenzó a sentir curiosidad…

Recargó su cabeza en la pared, observaba el techo con aburrimiento, suspiró y cerró los ojos…

- Maldita Parkinson…- maldijo mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de la capa.

- Deberías estar pensando en mí… no en esa zorra.- Draco Abrió los ojos de un golpe, se separó de la pared y vio a cierta castaña aparecer entre las sombras…

- Hermione.- le nombró.

- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma…- contestó ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Sus marrones ojos se hundieron dentro de aquel par de témpanos de hielo, témpanos que temblaban ante su presencia.

- Pensé que… estarían en San Mungo o…

- Pues ya vez que no…- y dicho, Hermione estrelló sus labios contra los de él, el rubio no tardó en responder a aquel fogoso beso… **_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AMO LOS DRAMIONES... CON UNA PISCA DE NOTTGRER... JA JAJAJAJAJA A VER SI ME RECOMIENDAN ALGUNOS... :) TENIA MUCHISIMO QUE NO ESCRIBIA... Y PUES AHORA KE VUELVO A MIS ANDADAS, ESPERO QUE ME VAYA BIEN... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA...<strong>

**BlackAthena...**

**OOOOOOOOOOO ALGO MAS... SI SE DIERON CUENTA, LOS CAPITULOS ESTAN MAL, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE NO SUBI EL CAPITULO SEIS COMO SE DEBIA... PERO ESE CAPITULO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, SOLAMENTE ERA UN DUELO ENTRE HERMIONE Y PANSY... **

**:) DISCULPEN... PROMETO NO VOLVER A COMETER ERRORES... JI JI JI JI JI**


	8. 8 El Lado Oscuro de Hermione PARTE III

**Capitulo Nueve.**

El lado Oscuro de Hermione

Parte III

Mordisqueó sus labios con fuerza, hasta hacerlos sangrar, compartieron la sangre de uno con el otro, mientras el líquido bajaba por sus gargantas, las manos de ambos viajaban de un lado a otro con una rapidez asombrosa…

¿Quién mejor que un desliz que Draco Malfoy? Nadie.

Pero Hermione no sabía nada de eso, para todos, ella era un libro cerrado del cual no sabían absolutamente nada.

Draco se separó de ella, se mantenían muy juntos, abrazados con fuerza, sus grisáceos ojos perforaban en sus castaños ojos, ambos respiraban agitadamente…

Las clases comenzarían pronto… y el descanso llegaba a su fin.

- Genial…- soltó Hermione mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa, algo que Draco no dejó pasar por desapercibido.

- …¿Estás, bien? –preguntó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Por supuesto… jamás me había sentido tan…Bien.- contestó ella mientras ajustaba el abrazo, Draco se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir aún más, los pechos de la chica sobre él.

- Pansy te ha…

- Sé lo que Parkinson me ha hecho… pero no es nada…- dijo ella, Draco le miró con la ceja levantada, su voz sonaba algo extraña, la chica no era la misma bestia salvaje con la que se había encontrado antes, no había más palabras agresivas, no más retos… era demasiado extraño…

Definitivamente, algo le pasaba a Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron, Neville se sobró la barbilla, Ginny y Luna les habían contado lo que había pasado, Neville también había dicho algo que no les dejó muy tranquilos, a Hermione le pasaba algo.

Y la única persona que podía decirles era Pansy Parkinson, el grupo se marchó en busca dela Slytherin, tenían que ayudar a Hermione.

Por otro lado, Zabini se encontraba sentado bajo el arco, observando el jardín cuando sintió la presencia de Theodore a su lado.

- ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo, Blaise? – preguntó Nott, Zabini no se molestó el girarse hacia él, tampoco le gustaba andar con rodeos, así que inmediatamente fue al grano.

- Aléjate de la sangre sucia…- advirtió.

El silencio hizo su presencia en aquel instante, mientras el viento mecía la melena de los árboles…

- Jamás…- el moreno se giró rápidamente para encarar a Theodore, su respuesta lo había dejado sorprendido.

- Theodore…

- No me interesa lo que vayas a decirme, Blaise…

- ¡¿estás escuchando las estupideces que estás diciendo? – exclamó el moreno, mientras varios compañeros que pasaban a su lado, les miraban con asombro y miedo.

- Baja la voz que yo no estoy gritándote…- respondió Nott.

- Lo siento… pero… Theodore tú…

- Si, si… lo sé… es una locura…- Theodore se recargó al arco y observó el jardín, Zabini estaba a su lado, estaba sorprendido.

- Theodore, si Draco se entera… si los demás se enteran tú…

- Mira Blaise… no me interesa… Estoy harto de todo esta mierda de Sangre sucias y sangre limpias… me gusta Hermione… me gusta demasiado y ni tú ni nadie va a impedirme… que me acerque a ella.

- Maldita sea Theodore… ¡Piensa en tú familia! ¡En tus amigos! – Zabini lo atrapó por el cuello del suéter del muchacho.

- ¿y en mí…quien piensa? No, Blaise… no habrá nadie que vele mejor por mi, que yo mismo… así que amigo mío… lo siento…- Theodore se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, Zabini no terminaba por creérsela.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó el chico mientras golpeaba el pilar.

Hermione se sentó en su lugar, Harry y Ron estaban tras ella, mientras Ginny le miraba desde su lugar…

Snape entró al aula, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de Hermione en su clase, se suponía que la chica debería estar en enfermería o aún mejor en San Mungo, pero No, la muy necia tenía que haber despertado…

- Granger… ¿Qué no se supone que debes estar en reposo? –preguntó Severus a Hermione, la chica sonrío.

- No ¿Debería? – contestó la chica, varios de sus compañeros murmuraron algo, mientras Draco le miraba con detenimiento, era ahora, más que obvio que a Hermione le sucedía algo, la pócima que Parkinson le había dado ya había hecho efecto en la castaña.

- Cuide sus palabras, Granger…- resonó la siniestra voz de Snape por toda el aula…

Y lo que nadie esperó… sucedió.

Snape se giró hacia su escritorio para comenzar con la clase, cuando la vocecilla de Hermione caló sus oídos, mientras los murmullos de los demás se hacían cada vez más fuerte… Draco, Harry, Theodore, Ron, Blaise…y los demás, le miraban con horror…

_Hermione…_

- No le tengo miedo…- soltó la muchacha, Snape se giró lentamente y le observó, dentro… muy, muy dentro de él, se había quedado sorprendido ¿Quién diría que la traga-libros, la rata de biblioteca, la sangre sucia y amiga de San Potter? Se revelaría contra él.

- Creo haber escuchado mal… saquen sus libros y…

- Ha escuchado bien… profesor Snape.- soltó la castaña mientras se recargaba al respaldo, Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, Ron ya estaba más que rojo por la vergüenza…

- Granger… a la dirección.- no sabía el por qué pero, aquellas palabras le costaron TANTO en salir de su garganta, mandar a Granger jamás sé le había pasado por la cabeza, Hermione cerró los ojos y los abrió, se puso de pie y sonrío, Draco le miró con la boca abierta, mientras que Hermione le guiñaba el ojo sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta…

Los problemas se avecinaban…

Harry miró a su amiga salir del salón, el lugar se quedó espeluznantemente en silencio, más de lo que Snape ya causaba con su presencia.

- ¿alguien más que quiera compartir el mismo destino que Granger? – retó Snape para provocar el silencio entre sus alumnos, y así fue lo que pasó.

La clase de pociones se volvió un rotundo silencio el resto de las tres horas que le correspondía a Griffindor y a Slytherin compartir horas…

Theodore se puso de pie y salió del aula sin prestarles atención a sus compañeros, necesitaba hablar con Hermione antes que nada, ahora que tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, era el mejor momento, Zabini y Draco se miraron, no sólo Granger andaba con un comportamiento extraño…

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Draco sin tener que mirar a Blaise, este suspiró y se dispuso a decirle.

- A Theodore le gusta la sangre sucia…- soltó el muchacho, en ese momento Astoria llegó a donde ellos, la rubia sonrío dulcemente a sus amigos, especialmente al rubio, este miró hacia otro lado, cosa que la chica se percató.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la muchacha, Draco volvió a mirarle pero no dijo nada.

- Nada de tu incumbencia…- Draco respondió seco y sin más pasó a retirarse, Blaise blasfemó algo entre dientes, pero se quedó internamente sorprendido al ver los puños fuertemente cerrados, de Draco ¿Qué habrá pasado para que el rubio se enfadara? ¿acaso sería la presencia de Astoria o…? ¡Mierda!

Draco había provocado demasiados problemas con ese cambio de uniforme, Dumbledore, para empezar jamás debió haberle dado ese puesto de Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, el moreno siguió al rubio, tenían que hablar seriamente, Astoria se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero de todas formas, Blaise no le había puesto atención, la chica se encogió de brazos y se retiró.

Snape entró a la oficina de Dumbledore, tenía que hablar con Minerva y con el director, el caso Granger estaba saliéndose del control, al entrar se percató quela Gataya estaba ahí y que él era el gran faltante.

- Dumbledore… McGonagall…- saludó el hombre.

- Snape… ¿de que quieres hablar? –preguntó una malhumorada Minerva.

- ¿es Hermione, verdad? –preguntó Dumbledore, y cómo siempre, el anciano adivinando las cosas…

- Tenemos que ayudarla… se está comportando cómo normalmente no lo haría…- soltó el profesor de las artes oscuras.

Faltaba quince minutos para que el comedor se abriera, por el momento, todo alumno se encontraba esperando el momento de poder disfrutar de las variedades de aquellas delicias, Hermione no había vuelto a reunirse con sus amigos desde que despertó, estos se la habían pasado buscándola, pero Granger simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar de su nueva personalidad.

Draco se detuvo frente a Zabini, este lo tenía sujetado por el cuello de la capucha, el rubio le miraba indiferente, el moreno le zangoloteo un poco, hasta que Draco le tomó por las muñecas y lentamente deshizo el agarre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaise? –preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Qué mierda es lo que está pasando contigo, Draco? No solo eres tú, también Theodore… ¡Y sé que esa Granger tiene mucho que ver!

Draco sonrío de medio lado.

- la sangre sucia Granger no tiene ni una pizca que ver… y no te metas en mis asuntos, Blaise… por cierto, tengo que ir a hablar con Theodore… nos vemos.- el rubio se dispuso a marcharse, pero Blaise volvió a detenerle…

- ¿vas a ir a convencer a Theodore que te deje el camino libre con Granger…? A mi no pueden engañarme, Draco… yo sé que esa mujer tiene mucho que ver…- el rubio le miró de soslayo sobre su hombro, Blaise sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda el chocar su mirada con el los témpanos grises de Draco.

- Te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos… y si dices algo Blaise… me las pagarás…- y dicho, el rubio continuo su camino.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, Blaise suspiró cansinamente, la reputación de sus amigos estaba en riesgo, entonces, tenía que hacer algo y lo mejor… era hablar con _Hermione._

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS!<strong>

**TRAIGO PRISA PERO AKI LES DEJO SALUDOS A TODOS (AS) !**

**XIAO!**


	9. 9 Declaraciones

**Capitulo Diez.-**

Declaraciones.

Se sostenía la cabeza, el dolor aumentaba a cada paso que daba, la vista borrosa no le ayudaba en nada, tenía que llegar a enfermería ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Ella no se comportaba así, estaba conciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo pero… pero simplemente no podía controlarse, ahora ese terrible dolor de cabeza, se tocó la frente, tenía fiebre…

Se recargó a la pared, respiraba agitadamente, hacía demasiado calor y sentía las gotas de sudor resbalarle por la piel…

- ¡Granger! – escuchó una ruda y ronca voz masculina, la castaña intentó seguir con su camino, sabía quien era aquel chico quien se acercaba, podía distinguir su melena rubia platinada, no tenía tiempo para sus quince minutos de desliz.

- Déjame…en paz… Malfoy.- soltó a duras penas, pero le fue imposible, pues Draco no le escuchó, la tomó por la cintura y la guió hacia aquel pasillo, donde desde hace unos días se encontraban…

- ¿En donde te habías metido? ¿Has hablado con Theodore? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te pasa algo? – Hermione le veía con la vista cansada, no podía verle muy bien, solamente esos dorados cabellos y sus ojos grises en un brillo intenso que le molestaba…

- Yo… No eh hablado con Nott… Yo…- pero la chica no terminó de decir cuando soltó un grito, sentía cómo si algo estuviera clavándosele en el cerebro, Draco la sostuvo al verla que había perdido el equilibrio, le abrazó para mantenerla de pie, los rizos castaños de ella rozaban la punta de su nariz, olía a almendras…

- Granger… te llevaré a enfermería…- soltó el muchacho.

- No… alguien puede… vernos, déjame aquí yo…

- Ni cuernos… te llevaré a enfermería, no te vez nada bien…

- ¡Hermione! – se escuchó la voz de Harry Potter al final del pasillo.

Draco volteo a ver al niño que sobrevivió con una mirada mortal, Hermione ni siquiera intentó separarse del muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué intentas hacerle a Mione? – esta vez fue Ron quien preguntó, ambos chicos se acercaron a la pareja rápidamente.

- Se encuentra mal… -Te veré más tarde… dejaré que San Potter y la comadreja te lleven a enfermería- .- Draco respondió a Ron de una forma serena, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir con esos dos, y le murmuró a Hermione en un tono que aquellos dos no le escucharan. Hermione asintió.

- ¡¿tú, ayudando a Hermione? ¡Mentiras! – gritó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron, ya basta, Malfoy intentaba ayudarme, ahora háganlo ustedes maldita sea! – Hermione de plano no se sentía para nada bien, Harry se alarmó al verle el rostro perlado de sudor, el moreno sostuvo a la castaña, Draco, a su pesar, se separó de ella y se dispuso a marcharse, pasó por un lado del Weasley y chocó su hombro contra el de él.

- Hermione… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry, pero Hermione ya había caído desmayada.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron, Draco, quien ese momento daba la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, no pudo evitar detenerse para ver a la castaña, había escuchado el grito y eso lo alarmó.

- Hermione…- murmuró su nombre cuando estuvo dispuesto a regresar por ella, cuando una mano le jaló por la corbata, saliendo por completo de aquel pasillo.

Ginny y Luna se encontraban con Neville en el aula de Transformaciones, cuando Ron entró corriendo, la pelirroja y la rubia se miraron: algo le había pasado a Hermione, para poner en aquel estado a Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ginny.

- Hermione está en…. ¡AH! Enfermería con… ¡AH! ¡Fiebre! – soltó el muchacho, Ginny salió disparada hacia enfermería, Luna se quedó con Ron.

- ¿No…irás? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Si, pero si corro me cansaré…- soltó la muchacha.

_Que chica tan rara._

Draco le miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto y más cuando le vio ahí…

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Draco.

- Necesito hablar contigo…- le dijo su acompañante.

- Hmp. Pues habla.

- … Draco… por el amor de dios… ¿No te das cuenta de lo que…?

- Blaise… ya te lo dije… Granger no tiene nada que…

- Lo que vi me dio a entender otra cosa, Draco… la forma en que le miraste… la abrazaste, cuando frente a todo el mundo la repudias… ¡Es una sangre sucia, Draco tú no…!

- Yo hago lo que se me pegue en gana…

- Aléjate de Granger… o me veré en la necesidad de comunicárselo a tú padre…- amenazó Blaise, y de un segundo a otro el moreno estaba contra la pared, mientras Draco le sujetaba por el cuello con una mano.

- ¿Serás capaz… de decirle a mi padre algo que no estoy haciendo y perder mi amistad, Blaise? Si Lucius se llega a enterar… juro por Merlín que transformaré tu trasero en una cola de dragón…- contestó el muchacho a la amenaza.

- Draco…

- ¿Dónde está Theodore…? –interrumpió el rubio.

- No lo sé, no lo eh visto…

- Ahora vámonos… no tengo tiempo para tus sospechas estúpidas.- soltó el rubio.

Draco comenzó a andar, mientras Blaise se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y le miraba caminar, ese rubio era muy impredecible, pero lo conocía, sabía que le mentía, había visto ese brillo en los ojos grises de Draco al verla, ahora lo entendía todo, sus arranques de ira al enterarse de que Theodore le mandaba notas a la sangre sucia, la repentina desaparición de ambos…

Draco y Hermione mantenían una relación secreta…

Suspiró, si Draco no accedía a sus amenazas entonces… la sangre sucia si lo haría, era la que tenía más que perder en caso de…

Sonrío con autosatisfacción.

Harry y Ron regresaron a clases, mientras Hermione intentaba ponerse de pie, pero fue interrumpida por una mano en su hombro que la regresó a la cama, la castaña se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, por el momento había regresado a hacer la misma de antes…

- ¿Qué…que quieres? – preguntó Hermione a Blaise, quien le miraba asesinamente, la chica apartó la mano del muchacho y le miró con atención.

- Aléjate de Draco y Theodore…- soltó el chico mientras sonreía de medio lado…

- ¿de Nott y Malfoy… de que…?

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta, sangre sucia… le gustas a Theodore…y estoy casi seguro que mantienes algún tipo de relación con Draco.

- ¡La única relación que tengo con ese hurón es de odio! –contestó ella mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Mientes! Si llego a enterarme que te has estado reuniendo con Draco a escondidas… te juró por Merlín que todos tus patéticos amigos se enteraran… ¿Qué pensará San Potter o la comadreja cuando se enteren que has estado viéndote con tu peor enemigo…eh?

- Eres un…

- … eres inteligente rata de biblioteca… sé que harás lo correcto…- soltó su veneno la serpiente.

- Estás loco, yo no…

- Ni tú te la crees Granger...y recuerda… si me llego a enterar…- le tomó la barbilla y le acercó el rostro al de él…- desearás no haber nacido…- y le soltó violentamente, Hermione le miró asustada, nunca antes había temblado ante las amenazas de un Slytherin, hasta ahora.

Blaise pasó a retirarse, mientras Hermione caía sobre la almohada, ahora no sabía quien era el verdadero príncipe de las serpientes, o lo era Draco con su ego por los cielos y su "Soy de sangre limpia y debes adorarme" o ese sujeto que con solo un par de palabras te hacía temblar…

Y el dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle nuevamente…

Theodore entró a enfermería, Hermione sintió su presencia y fingió estar dormida, los Slytherianos estaban ya causándole demasiados problemas.

- Hermione…- escuchó su nombre provenir de los labios del muchacho, pero la castaña se mantuvo en silencio, fingiendo estar dormida…

- Dios… eres tan… hermosa.-la Griffindorse quedó helada mentalmente, mientras intentaba luchar por no abrir los ojos y soltar una oración de blasfemias contra él muchacho.

- … desde hace tiempo yo… eh querido decirte algo, sé que ha habido muchas diferencias entre ambas casas… pero yo… creo…No, estoy seguro… de que siento algo por ti…

- _"¡Dios, Zabini tenía razón!"_ – pensó la muchacha mientras continuaba dormida.

- Me gustas, Granger… más de lo que creí…- escuchó una vez más.

- _"Maldita sea… me eh convertido en un imán de problemas…"_ –continuo diciendo mentalmente.

- No me interesa lo que los demás piensen… mientras estés conmigo yo…- pero se vio interrumpido.

- Mientras ella este contigo… ¿Qué? – Theodore ladeo la cabeza para ver a Draco tras él, se veía bastante molesto.

- _"¡Malfoy!"_ – gritó internamente la castaña.

- … ¿me espiabas, Draco? ¿desde cuando estas ahí, eh? –preguntó Theodore.

- Lo suficiente para escuchar el cursi discurso que le soltaste a la sangre sucia…- contestó Draco.

- _"Sangre sucia… ¡Maldito Hurón!"_ –renegaba la castaña.

- Hmp. No te engañes Draco… ¿Sangre sucia? Pues déjame decirte que… está mejor que cualquier sangre limpia…- soltó Theodore mientras se giraba completamente para encarar al rubio.

- Deja en paz a Granger, Zabini está buscándote…

- ¿Y dejarte a Hermione para ti solito? No gracias.- soltó Theodore, Draco le miró sorprendido.

- ¿pero de que mierda hablas, imbécil? – preguntó Draco algo anonadado.

- ¿de que hablo, preguntas? Draco, Draco, Draco… eres cómo un libro abierto ¿Sabes? Tan claro de leer… tan solo con mirarte a los ojos…

- _"Malfoy, este idiota nos ha descubierto…" _

- Serás estúpido… yo jamás me fijaría en una sangre sucia y menos ¡En la amiga de San Potter y la comadreja! –soltó Draco con coraje, pero no por lo que Theodore estaba diciendo, si no por la declaración de su amigo hacia Hermione.

- Lo sé… eh visto… tus miradas confusas… ¿y sabes en quien han parado? En ella.- le dijo mientras le señalaba, Draco miró a la inconciente Hermione.

- Eres un tonto, Nott… ¿Qué mierda…?

- Quiero a Hermione tanto o más que tú… por qué la quieres… ¿No?

- Por supuesto que No… ¡Ya deja de decir incoherencias! Blaise quiere verte ahora…

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido él…? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿desde cuando eres el mensajero de un idiota cómo Blaise, eh, Draco?

- Blaise no es un idiota, tú si que lo eres… y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer poco te importa… ¡Aléjate de la sangre sucia Nott o te partiré la cara! Haber si así dejas de pensar tonterías.

- No digo ninguna tontería… y lo sabes, igual que estas enterado… de que quieres a Hermione… lo sé Draco…Fue por ella por el cual cambiaste el Uniforme femenino ¿No es verdad? Y aunque a Astoria y a Parkinson le dijiste que fue por ellas… siempre estuviste pensando en Granger, deseando ver más allá de sus ropajes de monja.

- Cállate…- soltó Draco.

- Te gusta, pero Hermione es mía.

- Dije que te callarás…- interrumpió.

- _"Maldito idiota… Yo no soy de nadie… ¡De nadie!"_ – gritó la castaña en sus pensamientos, estaba escuchándolo todo, así que Blaise tenía razón, Theodore Nott estaba enamorado de ella… pero… ¿Y Draco? ¿él, en verdad sentía algo por ella?

- Hermione… será mía, Draco… si no te importa la sangre sucia, cómo la llamas… entonces no te importará que yo…- y el chico se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la castaña lentamente… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

Draco dio un paso al frente inconcientemente, sabía perfectamente las intensiones de Theodore y por nada del mundo permitiría que ese estúpido tocara lo que de por si ya era de su propiedad.

- Mi querida Hermione…- murmuró Theodore mientras se inclinaba para besarle.

- _"¡Maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo antes de que este imbécil si quiera me toque!"_ – pensó Hermione.

- ¡Aléjate de Hermione! – soltó el grito el príncipe Slytherin.

Theodore estuvo a punto de rosar los labios de Hermione cuando sintió un jalón, Draco le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo hacia a tras, el rubio estaba colorado por la ira, empujó a su amigo hacia la estantería de pociones.

Theodore abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa, Draco le miraba de una forma bastante aterradora… nunca lo había visto en aquel estado.

- Draco…- murmuró el chico el nombre de su amigo.

- Lo que yo sienta por Granger no es de tú incumbencia… sólo escúchame bien Theodore, por qué no voy a volver a repetirlo…- aquel tono apaciguado ya había quedado en el olvido, ahora Draco, con sus rubios cabellos platinados y aquel par de orbes plateados le observaban con amenaza.

- ….- Theodore no pudo articular palabra alguna, estaba lo suficientemente anonadado que no podía siquiera controlar su cuerpo.

- Aléjate de Hermione, ella es mía…- la voz de Draco resonó en toda la habitación cómo un susurro de serpiente reclamando lo que le pertenecía, el silencio se adueñó del momento, mientras una castaña intentaba digerir lo que escuchó…**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha Gustado?<strong>

**Pues Esto no es Nada, aún Hay Fic Para mas...**

**¿Recuerdan al admirado Secreto de Hermione?**

**SI VERDAD, ESE MERO...**

**Pues dejenme decirles... ¡QUE NO ES DRACO Y MENOS THEODORE!**

ja ja ja ja ja jaja aja ja


	10. 10 El error

**Capitulo Once.-**

El error.

Theodore salió de enfermería en cuanto su cuerpo se lo permitió, estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía creerlo, la amenaza de Draco era tan real cómo el cielo era azul.

- Eres un idiota…- el rubio le miró de reojo, Hermione había estado conciente todo ese tiempo y él lo sabía.

- Y tú una descuidada… ¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera? –preguntó Draco.

- Efectos secundarios de la poción de Parkinson.- soltó la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Pansy ya ah hablado con su madre… se encuentra en la oficina con Snape y Dumbledore.- confesó el rubio mientras se acercaba.

- Malfoy… tenemos que hablar…- soltó Hermione seriamente, Draco levantó la mirada hacia el techo, mientras sus dorados mechones se lanzaban hacia a tras.

- Después Granger… después…- murmuró el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

- En verdad Malfoy… yo no…- pero la chica se vio interrumpida por un delicado beso que el muchacho le dio.

Fue tan tierno y dulce aquel beso, no era cómo el que se habían dado, no había posesión, rudeza ni agresión mutua, algo estaba pasándole y no solamente a él, si no a Hermione por igual.

Los efectos del Oscuriti Muggle ya habían pasado, pero no las secuelas, Hermione no volvió a comportarse cómo una Zorra prepotente, pero los dolores de cabeza se hacían cada vez mayores y frecuentes.

Había pasado tres días desde que estuvo en enfermería, su madre había llegado a Hogwarts esa mañana, y con permiso de Dumbledore, ambas asistieron a San Mungo.

Draco y ella se habían visto un par de veces, por un corto tiempo, pues temían que los descubrieran, Draco se excusaba con Blaise diciéndole que iría a ver a Snape, pero en realidad iba a verla a ella, quien le esperaba sonriente, recargada en la pared de aquel pasillo.

Hermione y Draco, después de varios días, se encontraban nuevamente en aquel sitio, donde se veían cada vez que podían, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, los besos y caricias habían dejado de ser retadoras, agresivas…

Y ahora, ambos eran dulces y cariñosos con el otro, cualquiera que los viera en ese momento, dirían que eran la pareja perfecta, que era realmente amor lo que existía entre ellos…

Pero no era otra historia más, de Romeo y Julieta, pues los que rodeaban a la pareja, se odiaban a muerte, eran completamente rivales y ante los ojos de los demás, eran enemigos, cuando en verdad se escuchaban dentro de un olvidado pasillo para poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro…

Esa mañana Hermione tenía que entregar cierto ensayo a Minerva McGonagall, la chica se detuvo frente al espejo del baño y se miró, su madre le había enviado una carta un día antes, pidiéndole de por favor que si pasaba cualquier cosa, le avisara y así lo hizo.

Pero ahora, viendo ese hilillo de sangre resbalando por su nariz, ya no sabía si decirle a alguien.

Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, sintió los ojos húmedos, se tentoneo las majillas para descubrir su palma llena de sangre, levantó la castaña mirada y ahí estaba, llorando lagrimas de sangre…

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- soltó el grito…

Dumbledore tenía frente a él a Snape y a Minerva, ojoloco también se encontraba presente…

- Granger ha sido llevada a San Mungo de emergencia.- Minerva fue quien rompió aquel aterrador silencio.

- ¿Snape…ya has descubierto algo importante sobre la poción? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- No… la poción es algo complicada…me llevará un poco más de tiempo descubrir algo importante.- contestó Severus.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo, Snape! ¡a Granger le puede pasar algo grave! – exclamó McGonagall.

- La madre de Hermione ya fue avisada, ella está con su hija… no podemos hacer más, Minerva, lo siento.- interrumpió Dumbledore desde su asiento.

- Parkinson ha sido suspendida momentáneamente, mientras resolvemos el caso Granger.- habló Ojoloco.

- ¿Harry y Ron ya han sido comunicados sobre esto? –preguntó Albus.

- Si, esos dos han estado fastidiándome el rato para que les permita ir a visitar a su amiga.- contestó Snape.

- Ya veo… ¿Qué les dijiste? –preguntó Minerva.

- Por supuesto que les dije que no.- contestó Severus ceñudo.

- Esos dos...seguirán insistiéndote ¿Sabes?

- Puedo con ellos.- presumió el maestro de las artes oscuras.

Por otro lado…

- ¡No puedo creer que no nos haya dejado ir a visitarla! –exclamó Harry algo alterado, Ginny le veía preocupada.

- No te preocupes Harry, ya verás que todo estará bien con Hermione.- Ginny intentó calmarlo, pero al parecer, nada apaciguaba a Harry.

- Tenemos que ir a verla, Harry… Mione me preocupa y yo… quiero verla.- habló por primera vez un deprimido Ron.

- Hermano.- murmuró Ginny al verlo en aquel estado.

Medio colegio sabía lo que Ron sentía por Hermione, y una sola persona estaba enterada de los que cierta castaña Griffindoriana y cierto Slytherin hacían a escondidas de todos…

Pero todo tenía que acabar y de eso, Blaise se encargaría, Theodore se encontraba en solitario en la sala común de su casa, observando el paisaje a través del ventanal, la verdad era que el mensaje de amenaza de Draco le había dejado perturbado, pero no permitiría que su amigo se quedara con algo que consideraba suyo, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Tal vez Draco fue quien se fijó primero en Granger que él…Y…

Se sobró las sienes, era una estupidez pelear con su amigo por semejante tontería, de todas formas, ya sabía que entre Draco y Hermione no pasaría a mayores, su extraño romance era algo imposible, cosa que no era duradera ni eterna… todo acabaría algún día de esos…

La noche llegó, ni uno de los dos podía dormir del todo, lo habían intentado, cerrar los ojos y hacer cómo si el insomnio no existiera había fallado, para ambos.

Se retorcía en la cama, mientras las rojizas sabanas caían al suelo pesadamente, observaba el techo, su último encuentro con Draco había sido algo perturbadora…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Se despidieron con un apasionado beso, pero había algo en aquel beso que le dejó incomoda, no sabía lo que era, pero sentía el corazón acelerado, y cuando se apartó de ella, sintió que algo le faltaba, algo que no se explicaba que era…_

_¿Amor? Quien sabe… Tal vez… Quizá…_

_Vio su ancha espalda, y sus dorados cabellos platinados alejarse, sonrío y bajó la mirada al verlo desaparecer a la vuelta de una esquina, posó sus manos sobre su pecho, no quería, no quería enamorarse de Draco, del que se supone debería ser su enemigo… _

_Levantó la mirada y se giró, pero se sobresaltó del susto al ver a Blaise tras ella, sereno y con una mirada que podía atravesar cualquier cosa…_

- _Necesitamos hablar…Granger.- soltó el muchacho mientras Hermione intentaba pasar por su lado, Zabini la regresó tomándola por el brazo._

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Hermione con algo de miedo, ¿Los había visto Zabini? Y si era así, entonces… estaba en problemas._

- _Es sobre… tú extraña relación con Draco…_

- _…Yo…- no tenía caso que lo negara…- …No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.- soltó la castaña mientras le miraba._

- _Pues yo creo que si… aléjate de Draco o te las verás conmigo… ¿Qué crees que te pasará, si el padre de Draco se entera? … será mejor que termines con esta estupidez… o si no…_

- _¡¿O si no que, Blaise?- Hermione se giró, ahí estaba Draco, con el ceño fruncido acercándose a grandes zancadas con sus grisáceos ojos echando chispas, la castaña sintió un escalofrío aterrador levantándose por la espalda y disolverse en la nuca._

- _Draco…- murmuró Blaise algo sorprendido._

- _¡Pensé que habías captado lo que te había dicho anteriormente…!- continuo diciendo el rubio mientras se detenía a lado de Hermione._

- _Malfoy…- murmuró Hermione, pero este no le escuchó._

- _Aléjate de Granger…y no quiero saber que estás intentando alejarla de mí… ¡¿Entiendes o prefieres que te lo explique…? – Blaise dio un paso a tras, cuando Draco se enfadaba en serio, era realmente peligroso, ni siquiera él era capaz de enfrentarle._

_Blaise se dispuso a marcharse, empezó su andar, pasando por entre Draco y la castaña… Zabini le entregó un pequeño papel a Granger y sin que Draco se diera cuenta…_

- _Si no te alejas de Draco… les diré a tus amigos… sobre tu secretito, sangre sucia…- y dicho, el moreno pasó a retirarse, Hermione guardó la nota, Draco se aseguró que Blaise se había ido, luego se volvió hacia ella._

- _¿Estás bien? ¿ese imbécil no te hizo nada, verdad? –preguntó el rubio, pero Hermione no contestó, simplemente salió corriendo, sin volver la vista a tras…_

_Había visto aquel papel, que no era nada más que una fotografía donde aparecía ella y Draco besándose… seguro Zabini tenía una copia…_

**_FLASH BACK_**_._

Se levantó de la cama, después de eso ya no podría dormir más, suspiró antes de tocar el frío suelo con sus desnudos pies, tomó la bata rosada y se la puso, ató el listón y salió de su habitación, vio a Ginny dormir placidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, seguro estaba soñando con Harry, Hermione sonrío… pero luego, esa sonrisa desapareció… no sabía que haría si sus amigos se enteraran, lo que había estado haciendo a escondidas… Y con Draco…

Tenía que acabar, todo ese maravilloso Sueño-Pesadilla, tenía que acabar de una buena vez, no quería perder a sus amigos, pero tampoco alejarse de Draco, lo admitía, sin querer y sin darse cuenta, había cometido un grave _error._

_Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy… **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¬¬ Si... el ADMIRADOR SUPER SECRETO que ya no es SECRETO es Zabini...<strong>_

_**JA JA JA JA JA pero hay mas sorpresas, pero igual, sigan leyendo que es mas interesante... lamento mucho lo de el capitulo seis...**_

_**¬.¬ es sobre un duelo entre Hermione y Pansy, nada del otro mundo...**_

_**em...**_

Pues Muchisimas Gracias a todas ustedes... en ESPECIAL...

**STRIKIS**

**SORA-CHAN**

**MER1**

**ADI-CHAN HYUGA**

**SUSI-CHAN**

**GISELITA-UCHIHA**

gracias por leer el resultado de tanto dulce con cafe ja ja ja ja ja ja...


	11. 11 El Ultimo Beso

**Capitulo Doce.**

El ultimo Beso.

Se dirigía hacia la cocina, necesitaba un buen vaso con leche, a ver si así podría cerrar los ojos, suspiró, caminaba de lado, recargada a la pared, pues si Pevees la descubría, tendría verdaderos problemas, y ella no era una chica problemática…

¡¿Pero que mierda decía? Ya estaba en problemas gordos, si no hubiera retado a Draco, nada de eso estuviera pasando, para empezar, odiaba mentirle a sus amigos, otra sería que comenzaba a sentirse algo extraña respecto a separarse de Draco, pero era necesario.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa, enamorarse de Draco…

Sería un error de parte suya, Draco era su enemigo y siempre lo sería… siempre, pero una parte de ella nunca olvidaría lo que pasó entre ambos, no lo olvidaría jamás, por qué él fue parte de ella… pero ¿Y él? ¿Qué estaría pensando respecto a la "inusual" relación que mantenían hasta en ese momento?

Suspiró cansinamente, tenía que resignarse, su futuro con Draco no existía, no había nada que le asegurara una vida feliz con Malfoy, y la verdad, respecto a la sangre, quizá Draco solamente la usaba cómo un pasatiempo…

Maldijo el momento en que cruzo miradas con Draco en el primer año, maldijo el día en que le habló por primera vez, aunque era para insultarla, mandó al carajo sus sentimientos…

Mañana, en el lugar y a la hora acordada… acabaría con toda esa maldita situación que estaba volviéndola loca…

_Ya no lo soportaba._

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, los Elfos se habían despertado, se sintió culpable, pues los pobres trabajaban todo el santo día y ahora, ella interrumpía su descanso.

- Por favor, vuelvan a dormir, yo me serviré.- la muchacha se dirigió hacia el refrigerio cuando sintió una pequeña mano jalar de la bata.

- No es ninguna molestia, Ama… por favor, siéntese y déjeme atenderla.- pidió la Elfa, los demás, volvieron a dormir, Hermione sonrío.

- Bien, gracias, quisiera un vaso de leche tibia y un sándwich, por favor.- pidió Hermione amablemente.

- Yo también quisiera lo mismo…- la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, y vio a Draco salir de entre las sombras para sentarse frente a ella, en aquella mesa de gruesa madera.

- Si, señor…- y el elfo domestico se dispuso a servirles.

- Malfoy…- murmuró Hermione mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

- Granger.- contestó él, en el mismo tono sumiso.

- Tenemos que hablar… de una maldita vez.- Draco, quien había permanecido recargado a la mesa, se irguió y evadió la mirada de la castaña.

La tenue luz nocturna, entraba por el gigantesco ventanal, golpeando el rostro de ambos, Hermione suspiró resignadamente mientras bajaba la mirada y veía sus manos, Draco, en ese momento paresia un siniestro ángel de la muerte… con sus rubios cabellos platinados casi blancos y aquellos perlados ojos observando la nada…

_Se volvió para verla a ella…_

La causa de su insomnio, vio sus roles despeinados caer por su rostro, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, mientras las sombras se adueñaban de la mayor parte de su cara, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él, una tenue luz golpeo su ojo derecho, volviendo su mirada tan clara… casi dorada…

- Esto debe acabar…- soltó Hermione en un susurro, le costó demasiado decirlo, pero tenía que acabar con todo aquello.

La castaña notó los músculos de Draco tensarse rápidamente, mientras este apretaba los puños con fuerza…

Quizá, después de todo, a él si le importaba lo que mantenían, pero aquella creencia se había evaporado cómo agua…

- Cómo quieras… ni que fuera la gran cosa…- soltó el muchacho con crudeza, Hermione cerró los ojos, aquello le había dolido ¿Por qué? Por qué ella esperaba ¡Estás Loca! ¡Jamás! O un ¡Nunca, tú eres mía!

Y por muy irrealista que fuera, llegó a soñar en escasos segundos, con un "Olvídalo, yo te amo…" pero eso jamás pasaría…jamás

Draco. Ceñudo, se armó de valor y volvió su vista hacia ella, notó cómo las delgadas manos de aquella "Sangre sucia" temblaban ligeramente, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Todo acabaría en cuanto uno de ellos pusiera un pie fuera de aquella habitación…

- Hermione…- le llamó.

- ¿Si? –contestó ella en voz queda.

- …esto no debió haber sucedido… ¿Verdad? – preguntó el muchacho, Hermione sonrío, abrió los ojos pero no le miró.

- Fue un error.- soltó la chica mientras se ponía de pie,la Elfa había traído los aperitivos, y en silencio, cómo había llegado, se había ido, Hermione y Draco le agradecieron y se dispusieron a cenar, en silencio.

Un error, aquella palabra no se le borraba de la cabeza, la voz de Hermione decirle aquello le golpeaba a cada segundo, le veía comer, beberse la leche y masticar…

¿Qué mierda le sucedía? ¿Cómo es que habían acabado en ese momento? Estaba conciente de que nada de eso debió haber pasado pero…

Por una extraña razón pasó y ahora… ahora se encontraba terminando lo que tanto le gustaba…

_Ella había terminado._

Y él solamente se limitó a aceptarlo y restarle importancia, y sabía que eso le había dolido a ella, después de todo, era una chica y las chicas eran unas sentimentales a morir…

_Pero Hermione no era cómo las otras_…

Había encontrado en ella, un reto, agresividad e independencia, todo eso le había llamado la atención conforme pasó el tiempo, algunas veces se odiaba por pertenecer a la casa Slytherin y no a Griffindor, quería estar siempre cerca de ella… ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero lo sentía.

Hermione apartó el plato y se puso de pie, Draco, inconcientemente hizo lo mismo…

Y se quedaron quietos, observándose uno al otro, mientras metro y medio del ancho de la mesa, era lo que los separaba…

- Estuvo bien mientras duró.- dijo Hermione mientras se sobaba la nuca, Draco rodeo la mesa y se acercó a ella…

- Si… eso creo.- dudó el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Bueno… Yo… tengo que volver, Buenas noches, Malfoy…- y la joven se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Draco mientras la tomaba de la mano, Hermione no volteo a verle, bajó la mirada y sonrío tristemente.

- ¿Si, Malfoy?

- Mírame…- pidió él, Hermione dudo si en voltear o no, pero al fin de cuentas lo hizo.

- Malfoy…

- Hermione… Yo…

- No digas nada…- interrumpió la castaña, no sabía lo que el rubio iba a decir, pero no quería que esas palabras le hicieran más daño de lo que ya estaba haciéndose.

- … ¿Fue Blaise, verdad? –preguntó Draco mientras daba un paso al frente, ahora la distancia entre ellos dos era escasa.

- Tiene una fotografía donde… tú y yo….

- Ya me la ha mostrado…- interrumpió el rubio.

- Ya veo…- dijo ella en voz casi apagada.

- Ya me encargué de que no la mostrara… así que esto no tiene por qué…

- Tiene que.- interrumpió ahora ella, Hermione le miró suplicante, sus marrones ojos temblaban.

- No, ¡No tiene que! –respondió él, y ahí estaba su esperanza, él no quería que lo que habían construido terminara así cómo así…

- Lo siento…pero no puedo… fingir algo que no siento…- y la chica se giró, pero fue regresada por una mano en su brazo… ahora sí que la distancia ya no existía.

Hermione le miró anonadada, podía sentir el latir del corazón de Draco en su pecho…

Que curioso, Harry y Ron habían comentado que Draco Malfoy no tenía corazón… pero ella estaba ahí, sintiéndolo latir con fuerza…

Draco bajó la mirada y recargó su frente en la de ella, mientras las sombras cubrían sus cuerpos con su siniestro manto…

Y recargó sus labios en los de ella, el beso comenzó tímido, luego se volvió intenso…y al final apasionado y fuerte…era más que obvio que no querían separarse, pero tenían…

- Jamás digas…que no puedes fingir algo que no puedes…- Murmuró Draco en su oído, Hermione sonrío…

Si él supiera… que ella jamás había fingido nada, hasta el odio que había sentido hacia él había sido legítimo y puro, pero ahora, no era otra cosa más que amor, lo sabía, estaba consiente de que…

_Se había enamorado de su peor enemigo._

- Buenas noches.- y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó a retirarse, pero se detuvo, había abierto la puerta y veía el suelo del pasillo exterior cómo si fuera algo aterrador, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que significaría aquel paso…

- …No te vayas…- murmuró el rubio, pero Hermione ya había dado aquel paso, dándole fin a todo aquello que poco había durado, pero que había significado más de lo que creían.

Se tiró a la cama boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro de la almohada y lloró, lloró tanto cómo pudo, hasta que el cansancio le hizo rendir y así, fue la única manera en que se quedó dormida, con los caminos trazados de aquellas lagrimas, marcadas en sus mejillas.

Draco usaba sus manos cómo almohadas, veía el techo de la habitación, sabía que Zabini le estaba observando en aquel instante, pero no le dio importancia.

Creía estar volviéndose loco, pero en aquella pared podía visualizar la figura de Hermione, moviéndose, sonriéndole...sólo a él… luego se miró a él y a ella abrazándose y besándose…

Y sin darse cuenta, cerró sus ojos y logró entrar al mundo de Morfeo, mientras Blaise le observaba sin ninguna emoción… sabía lo que había pasado y se alegraba por ello… al fin, Hermione sería _suya_.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capitulo .- El Compromiso.<em>

**_"...Por que la tercera nota había sido de él_**

**_Plantó sus ojos en ella cuando abrió sus pétalos cómo flor en primavera, él fue el primero en verla cómo una mujer, no cómo una sangre sucia… "_**


	12. 12 El Compromiso

**Capitulo Trece.**

El Compromiso.

Por que la tercera nota había sido de él… y desde años atrás, él la observaba frente a él, recibiendo una inmerecida humillación por parte de Draco, él, quien había dejado de verla con ojos se serpiente, vio lo que Draco se tardó en ver, observó y descubrió a aquella hermosa mujer que se escondía bajo los ropajes de una chica agresiva y ruda…

Plantó sus ojos en ella cuando abrió sus pétalos cómo flor en primavera, él fue el primero en verla cómo una mujer, no cómo una sangre sucia… pero se obligó a mantenerse al margen debido a su status social.

_La cual odiaba a muerte._

Y ahí estaba, sentado frente a la chimenea, observando las llamas danzar, mientras el sofá verdoso le confortaba del cansancio, la amenaza serviría para que aquellos dos no volvieran a verse nunca más…

Y recordó la mirada anonadada que Draco había puesto al ver aquella fotografía…

**FLASH BACK**

_El rubio azotó la puerta tras de sí, mientras Zabini se tiraba al sofá, pero rápidamente fue levantado por un jalón de Draco, el rubio estaba más que furioso, estaba encolerizado, Theodore había salido de su habitación al escuchar ruidos extraños, Zabini le vio de reojo, observó cómo el muchacho bajaba la mirada, sonrío al darse cuenta que Nott ya había sido sometido por Draco, "Perfecto" así él se ahorraría tener que darle una reprimenda al muchacho…_

- _¡¿Qué mierda es lo que pretendes Blaise? –escuchó el grito de Draco, por suerte, Astoria y Pansy no se encontraban ahí._

- _Ya te lo dije, Draco, tu reputación se irá a la mierda cuando tú padre se entere…- soltó Zabini mientras sentía aún más fuerte la presión de las manos de Draco sobre el cuello de su camisa._

- _¡Lo que mi padre piense me vale un comino! –y sintió el zangoloteo, el moreno le vio serenamente, Blaise no era de esos chicos que se atemorizaban fácilmente._

- _…¿Y los demás…? ¿Qué crees que piensen cuando les muestre esto…? – Blaise sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía, se la extendió al rubio y este la arrebató de las manos del chico._

_Draco soltó a Zabini, estaba perplejo al ver aquella imagen, donde aparecía Hermione y él, tragándose a besos…_

- _pero que… ¡Blaise! –iba a decir algo pero se interrumpió, exclamando el nombre de su "supuesto" mejor amigo._

- _Y tengo muchas más por si se te ocurre destruir esa… ya le eh dado una a la sangre sucia… si en verdad te importa esa chica… te alejaras de ella…¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá San Potter y los pobretones Weasley al enterarse…que su amiguita la come-Libros se ha estado metiendo con alguien superior? – Blaise soltó la carcajada, Theodore apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, sabía mejor que nadie lo que Blaise era capaz de hacer, pero jamás, por Merlín, sabía a que Nivel era capaz de llegar para destruir a alguien._

- _Eres un… ¡ ¿que ganas tú haciendo esto? – esta vez fue Theodore quien intervino._

- _La reputación de la casa Slytherin está en juego…- se excusó el moreno._

_Draco lo soltó y le empujó, le daba asco seguir tocando a aquel bastardo, le miraba con odio, alejarse de Hermione… alejarse de Hermione…_

_Alejarse de Hermione… ¡Imposible! _

_Tenía tantas ganas de darle una paliza a aquel imbécil ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa? _

- _Esta… ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, Blaise…y juro por Merlín que el precio será muy caro! – el rubio salió de la habitación hecho una fiera, Theodore cerró los ojos pesadamente, mientras la carcajada de Blaise hacía eco._

- _Deja de reírte…imbécil.- acusó Theodore mientras abría los ojos de un golpe._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

La clase de pociones había acabado, Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione a solas, la había esperado durante media hora en aquel pasillo, pero la chica no había parecido.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared, lo cual causó que se partiera los nudillos, el rubio entró de muy mal humor a la sala común de su casa, ahí se encontraba Blaise y Astoria, Theodore llegó tras él, también andaba de pocas pulgas…

- ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho con delicadeza.

- No es nada.- contestó Draco duramente, pero Astoria no lo notó, ella sólo vivía para atender a Draco y solo a Draco.

El rubio miró de reojo a la rubia, luego observó a Blaise quien le miraba burlonamente… Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se burlaba de él y se metía en sus asuntos… sin salir ileso…

- Astoria…- llamó el rubio, una idea comenzó a carcomerle la cabeza, era arriesgado y retorcido pero tenía que vengar a Hermione y lo que días antes había existido entre ambos…

- ¿Sí, Draco? –preguntó la joven mientras conjugaba hechizos de curación sobre la mano del rubio.

- ¿Qué tan experta eres en curaciones…? – murmuró el rubio en un susurro, Blaise no le escuchó, pero Theodore si, este sonrío internamente, Draco era muy listo, Blaise debía saber que los Malfoy eran expertos en la venganza, y que jamás se debían meter con uno sin saberse en lo que se estaban metiendo…

- Soy la mejor de mi clase.- contestó Astoria, Draco sonrío, eso era suficiente…

Theodore se acercó a Astoria, sabía lo que Draco iba a hacer y no necesitaba que la chica se interpusiera, lanzó un hechizo silenciador y otro de bloqueo para la puerta…

Blaise se levantó de su asiento con la mirada perpleja, Draco se lanzó contra él, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo arrojó al suelo, el rubio se le echó en cima antes de que Zabini reaccionara, Theodore sostuvo entre sus brazos a Astoria, quien comenzó a gritar al ver aquel espectáculo, pero nadie podía escucharlos y nadie podía entrar…

Draco golpeaba el rostro del quien había sido su mejor amigo, con cólera, jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho, a cada golpe sabía que Hermione terminaría con él, lo que tenían, se llamara cómo se llamara, conocía a la chica de sobra para saber que preferiría a sus amigos que a él… en Fin, Hermione ya se lo había dicho, todo había acabado ya.

Cada golpe se volvía cada vez más intenso, la alfombra que cubría el suelo comenzaba a mancharse en sangre de Blaise, Theodore solamente observaba tranquilamente, él también habría deseado participar, pero alguien tendría que detener a Astoria, a demás…

Draco era la segunda persona a la que hubiera querido golpear, Zabini había hecho sufrir a Hermione, por eso su odio hacia este… suspiró… Blaise intentaba cubrirse el rostro, pero los golpes que Draco le propinaba eran muy fuertes y rápidos…

Después de unos minutos, el rubio se puso de pie, respiraba agitadamente por tanto esfuerzo, mientras un inconciente Blaise descansaba bajo un charco de sangre, Theodore soltó a Astoria, esta se puso a gritarle cosas a Draco, pero este se volvió hacia ella, cubriendo la boca a la chica…

Y ahora venía lo que Theodore había deseado desde hace unos minutos… Astoria observó a Draco en silencio…

- Cura a Blaise… que no queden cicatrices…- ordenó el rubio, la chica le miró enfadada, sabía que Draco tenía un pésimo humor, pero no conocía las razones por las cuales el muchacho estaba así.

- ¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Draco? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? – gritó la chica mientras observaba angustiosamente al rubio.

- Astoria… si te callas y curas a Blaise antes de que despierte… te pediré en matrimonio…- Theodore cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, aquello había sonado tan "Bonito", le hubiera gustado pensar que el camino le había quedado libre para conquistar a Granger, pero era más que obvio que eso era algo de lo que se debería ir olvidando, Astoria quedó perpleja, segundos después las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, la chica abrazó a Draco y sollozaba de felicidad…

Había pasado lo que tanto había querido que sucediera, que Draco le pidiera en matrimonio…

Fueran las razones que fuera por las cuales Draco había golpeado a Blaise hasta dejarlo inconciente, ya no le importaba, para que la chica guardara silencio, él le había propuesto matrimonio, y eso era lo único que a ella le importaba, No más.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió aterrador recorrerle el cuerpo, algo había pasado, algo que seguramente no le gustaría para nada…

Lo hizo para vengarla, Astoria podría hacer cualquier cosa por él siempre y cuando se le recompensara, una caricia, un lindo detalle cariñoso, pero Astoria siempre había aspirado a casarse con Draco. Siempre.

Blaise se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, soltó un agonizante quejido, estaba acostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea ¿Qué había pasado? Se había quedado dormido y no se había dado cuenta.

Se puso de pie y cómo pudo subió a su habitación, había olvidado lo que había pasado hace quince minutos, la mancha de sangre en el suelo había sido limpiada…

Sin saber que su amigo Draco estaba ahora, comprometido con Astoria…

Los días pasaron, Hermione no volteaba a ver a Draco y este no lo hacía con ella, Harry y Ginny sabían que algo raro estaba pasando, pues desde hace algún tiempo, el rubio no se metía con Hermione, de hecho, era algo que les daba escalofríos, pues estaban acostumbrados a los maltratos del rubio.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, se había enterado, Draco y Astoria se habían comprometido, Pavarti se había encargado de correr la noticia por todo el colegio.

No sabía si llorar o soltar un grito de desesperación, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar, la castaña se sobresaltó al sentir una calida mano en su hombro, al principio había creído que era Draco, pero no era otro más que Ron.

- ¿Estás bien, Mione? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, observándola tiernamente.

- Estoy bien, Ron, no te preocupes.- contestó la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, Ron se quedó mirándola en silencio, Hermione levantó la ceja curiosa, algo le pasaba al pelirrojo.

- Hermione…- comenzó a decir.- desde hace algún tiempo yo… eh querido decirte algo…- continuo el Weasley, Hermione cerró los ojos, ya sabía lo que Ron iba a pedirle, lo había sospechado desde siempre, por nada, sus arranques de celos existían, la castaña suspiró y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ron? –preguntó la chica aburridamente.

Theodore y Draco se dirigían hacia la sala común de su casa acompañados por Astoria y Pansy, esta última iba cabizbaja, desde que se enteró que su mejor amiga estaba comprometida con Draco, ya no había sido la misma.

- Hermione… ¿Quieres…? – empezó a decir, cuando Draco y los otros tres daban vuelta a la esquina…

- Dilo de una maldita vez, Ron.- contestó ella, el pelirrojo sonrío tímidamente y pasó su mano sobre su nuca.

- Bueno… es que yo quería pedirte que…

Draco miró a Hermione sentada en los escalones con la comadreja arrodillado frente a ella, Theodore se dio cuenta de que el rubio había ajustado los puños, Astoria sonreía a más no poder, era tan feliz…

Draco se dirigió hacia las escaleras a grandes zancadas, cuando…

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Quieres ser mi Novia? –gritó Ron, Hermione le miró con fingida sorpresa…

Theodore miró la escena con perplejidad, mientras Draco detenía su paso, ni Astoria ni Pansy dijeron nada…

- Ron…

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es la sangre sucia y el pobretón! –exclamó Draco, sus grises ojos fueron a dar a Hermione, Ron se puso de píe y le encaró.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Hurón? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¡TSK! De por si ya tenemos suficiente con tener en este mundo la presencia de esa sangre sucia… ¡Ahora la comadreja y la muggle se juntan! – exclamó el rubio, Astoria puso un gesto de asco, Theodore esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

- Ron, vámonos.- intervino Hermione mientras tomaba por el brazo al muchacho, pero Ron no iba a dejar las cosas así.

- ¡No llames así a Hermione! ¡a mi puedes decirme todo lo que se te pegue en gana…! ¡Pero no te metas con Mione! – gritó el muchacho, aquella zona del colegio estaba completamente solitaria, por esa razón nadie les escuchaba.

- Yo le digo… a esa sangre sucia… lo que se me da mi regalada gana.- contestó Draco con desprecio y coraje.

- ¡Maldito Hurón! – Ron iba a lanzarse contra Draco pero Hermione lo regresó por el hombro, Ron se giró sobre sus pies sin poderlo evitar, quedando frente a frente con Hermione, la castaña unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

Theodore abrió los ojos a más no poder, Pansy se dio cuenta y levantó la ceja, algo no andaba del todo bien.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza, tomó a Astoria de la mano y ambos se dispusieron a subir las escaleras… Hermione se separó de Ron, quien estaba colorado y sin mirar a Draco, le sonrío…

- Si, Ron… quiero ser tu novia.- contestó la castaña.

Astoria y Pansy ya se habían ido a sus recamaras, Draco y Theodore acababan de despedir a Crabbe y a Goyle de las habitaciones, el rubio estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, Theodore solamente observaba en silencio.

- De verdad que la quieres.- soltó Nott mientras Draco miraba por el ventanal, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

- No me di cuenta…- cerró los ojos.- Hasta que le pedí matrimonio a Astoria.- soltó el rubio, se giró para encarar a Theodore.

- ...- Nott no dijo nada.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Prefiero haberla perdido contigo que con esa comadreja! –soltó un nuevo grito de coraje, Theodore sonrío de medio lado y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Pero está con el Weasley…y tú con Astoria…- contestó Theodore.

- Hmp. Siempre eh dicho… esas comadrejas tienen tanta suerte que… los envidio.- masculló el rubio, pero no suficiente para que Theodore no lo escuchara.

- Ya todo acabó entre ella y tú…ahora, tengo algo que decirte algo que no va a gustarte…- soltó Theodore mientras se sentaba en su cama, Draco le miró entre la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sentía cómo la sangre le hervía, la imagen de Hermione besando a Ron le carcomía la cabeza, pero la voz de la castaña aceptando ser pareja de esa comadreja, le hacía temblar el corazón… ¿Más problemas? ¿Qué podía ser peor que haber perdido a Hermione?, Si, había algo peor… _Blaise_.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Como Estamos? ¿Les Ha gustado? Ja ja ja ja Pues espero que si... Bueno, como no tengo mucho que hacer, necesito de su ayuda...<strong>

**ESTE ES MI PROBLEMA:**

**-**_ Estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fic de Harry Potter pero no se como llamarle, este es el resumen, pero les dejo primero las Parejas..._

**Theodre*Hermione*Draco**

**(**Creo que me he traumado un poco con estos tres**)**

**Resumen:**

_**Después de la arrasadora Guerra mágica, el Mundo Mágico apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de sus perdidas, tanto económicas como de civiles, Harry Potter tanto como Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley fueron proclamados los principales Héroes... pero ahora, después que la tormenta azotó, ha llegado un poco de calma, pero su tiempo se ha acabado, pues el lazo que une al mundo mágico con el Muggle, esta siendo amenazado por un agujero negro al que han llamado "El corazón de Salem"... por otro lado, tres viajeros de distintas dimensiones han llegado al mundo mágico en busca de ayuda, pues el presente del que vienen cada uno de ellos, está siendo devorado por aquella oscura fuente...**_

_**Pero ahora, el destino ha jugado dos cartas diferentes, dos héroes que tiempo atras fueron llamados enemigos, siendo guiados por Hermione, Draco y Theodore Nott, tendrán que enfrentarse a sus decendientes, quienes ocultan cierta información que los liga a cierta persona a la que llaman Madre...**_


	13. 13 Olvidame y te Olvidare

**Capitulo Catorce.**

Olvídame y Te Olvidaré.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses después de aquello, Blaise había intentado por todos los medios, acercarse a Hermione, y el día en que se enteró de que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran pareja, intentó por medio de pociones, separarlos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Draco y Theodore se habían enterado de lo que Zabini había estado intentando, el rubio se había puesto furioso, pero no dijo nada, sabía que Hermione jamás le haría caso, ni en un millón de años.

A excepción de Theodore, nadie sabía él por qué Draco y Blaise ya no se hablaban, habían mascullado hipótesis pero ninguna lo suficientemente coherente para que los de Slytherin se la creyeran.

Draco se detuvo frente al espejo, tenía los ojos grises opacos, y bajo esto unas oscuras y profundas ojeras, desde hace un par de meses que no había podido dormir, estaba ya muy cansado, suspiró resignadamente y bajó la mirada.

_La extrañaba._

Hermione no había podido contarle nada ni siquiera a Ginny, sobre su corta aventura a lado de Draco, se había separado definitivamente de él y jamás volverían aquellos días.

El uniforme escolar, había vuelto a hacer el mismo, la sudadera, la camisa y la falda habían vuelto a ocultar las piernas de sus estudiantes, al fin, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de un par…

_Draco y Hermione…._

Jamás volverían a hacer los mismos…

Ató la corbata y la metió por debajo del suéter, se miró al espejo una vez más, suspiró mientras intentaba aplacar los rizos rebeldes que era su cabellera castaña, se miró el rostro sin pensarlo y ahí estaba, una prueba que llevaba meses intentando olvidarse de todo, pero no podía, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, tenía que usar maquillaje para despistar su demacrado rostro.

No podía olvidarlo por más que lo intentara sustituirlo por Ronald, pero por el pelirrojo solamente sentía cariño, cariño de hermanos, y por él… era amor, un amor que no podía ser aunque las dos partes estuvieran de acuerdo…

Y se dispusieron a salir de sus habitaciones.

**_"…Miro el cielo que ya no tiene colores…_**

**_Ya no veo el sol y sus flores…_**

Hermione tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella…

**_Mi única verdad son tus ojos dentro de mí…_**

Recordaba aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, aquella suave piel que acarició mientras se encontraba con Theodore en el pasillo…

**_…Dos fotografías tan solo han quedado,_**

**_Que sobre mi cama que el tiempo ha dejado…_**

Jamás podría olvidarlo, estaba segura, lo que le quedaba ahora eran los recuerdos de aquellas tardes que habían pasado juntos…

**_La distancia que hemos vivido duele también…_**

**_Si no te vas, mi amor tendrás…_**

Debía admitir que la distancia que habían creado entre los dos, comenzaba a dolerle, al principio le incomodaba estar lejos de ella, luego fueron momentos insoportables…y ahora era el dolor…

**_Eres viaje que no tiene meta y que_**

**_Busca un destino…_**

Nunca llegó a pensar que se sentiría así y mucho menos con aquel rubio ojo de hielo, cerró los ojos mientras caminaba por el pasillo a lado de Ginny y de Luna… tenía que encontrar la manera de soportar aquel angustioso dolor…

**_Eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo…_**

**_Y me siento yo, solo quiero ser, cómo tú amor…_**

Le miró bajar por los escalones, mientras él llegaba, a lado de Theodore por la planta baja, se veía triste, cosa que le hizo estremecer… quería estar con ella, pero sus respectivas parejas era un alto que se habían puesto entre ambos…

**_Te encontraré…_**

Hallarían una manera de superarse, de poder seguir adelante ¿Cómo, cuando? Eso no lo podrían saber, tal vez mañana o la siguiente semana… quizá Nunca.

**_De ti no sé nada tan sólo tú nombre,_**

**_Y tú voz escucho tan sólo en canciones…_**

Ya ni siquiera se lanzaban ataques verbales, ya no se miraban por que aquello sería hiriente, si de por si, los recuerdos le lastimaban a más no poder… una mirada del otro les mataría…

**_Son las emociones que hablan_**

**_De nosotros dos…_**

Recuerdos, malditas imágenes del otro que sería imposible para la magia borrarlas, a demás, habían sido tiempos buenos… ¿Por qué querer borrarlos?

Por qué él se casaría… y ella tenía novio… por la bien de ambas uniones, tenían que Olvidarse mutuamente.

**_Si no te vas, mi amor…_**

**_Tendrás…_**

Llegaron a pensar, en una milésima de segundo, que podrían estar juntos, que soltarían aquellas manos que no eran de su ser amado y que saldrían corriendo en su búsqueda, pero eran demasiados cobardes…

**_Eres viaje que no tiene meta y que_**

**_Busca un destino…_**

Draco le miró de reojo, completamente serio, esperando que aquel par de ojos marrones le contestaran la mirada, pero eso jamás pasó, Hermione cerró los ojos y así continuo su camino…

**_Eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo…_**

**_Y me siento yo, solo quiero ser, cómo tú… amor…_**

Algún día estarían juntos, algún día el destino se apiadaría de ellos…

**_Te encontraré…_**

Hallaría la manera de hablarle, de contarle lo que sentía, así se burlara de ella o no, tenía que estar segura de lo que ella significó para él… y dependiendo de su respuesta… sabría si podría olvidarlo o no…

**_Te encontraré…_**

Pero él era demasiado orgulloso, sabía que no iba a exponerse ante ella así cómo así, pero solamente lo preguntaría una vez y escucharía solamente una respuesta…

**_Cambia él cielo, dímelo, el amor que tu llevas dentro de ti…_**

**_Eres viaje que no tiene meta y que_**

**_Busca un destino…_**

Abrió los ojos y le miro de soslayo, y ahí estaba, un imponente y orgulloso Draco Malfoy observándole de lado…

**_Eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo…_**

**_Y me siento yo, solo quiero ser, cómo tú… amor…_**

Y en lo único que podían estar de acuerdo en ese momento, es que era el momento de la verdad, si decidían a quedarse juntos, lo perderían todo, ella se enfrentaría al rechazo de sus amigos y él a todo, su padre, su madre, la sociedad en la que vivía…

**_Te encontraré…"_**

El caso es… ¿Está dispuesto, Draco Malfoy, a tener a su lado a Hermione a cualquier precio? Y ella… ¿Podrá vivir con el odio de Ron y Harry?

_La respuesta es y siempre será…_

**_No._**

Hermione poco probó en el desayuno, la próxima clase sería adivinación, la castaña se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, se despidió de Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Draco, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la sala.

- ¿A dónde vas Mione? –preguntó Ginny.

- No tengo hambre, los veré en la siguiente hora.- contestó la chica para luego salir.

- Está muy rara…- soltó Harry a su ahora novia.

- Si, pero no me ha contado nada, es lo peor.- contestó Ginny, Ron no dijo nada.

Draco se recargó en la fría pared, miró de soslayo el largo del pasillo, solitario, frío, jamás, en el tiempo que pasó con Hermione ahí, lo había sentido tan helado, cerró los ojos y en sueño le miró, sonriéndole a él, sólo a él.

Abrió los ojos, tenía que admitirlo de una maldita vez, apretó los puños bajo las largas mangas de la capa…

_Se había enamorado de Hermione, estaba más que seguro._

- Tenemos que hablar.- se volvió rápidamente hacia su izquierda, y ahí estaba, la causa de sus insomnios y despistes en clase.

- ¿Hablar…de que? ¿De cómo te va con esa comadreja pobretona? –el tono de voz del rubio se había vuelto cruda y fría, cómo antes.

- ¿Prefieres hablar del salón de bodas que ha rentado Astoria para la fiesta? ¿O del hermoso vestido de novia que tú prometida ha mandado a hacer…? – contestó la castaña mientras se recargaba en la pared, a lado de Draco.

- Bien, bien… ¿de que quieres hablar ahora Granger…? Por qué la última vez que hablamos… fue para terminar lo que empezamos.- soltó con rencor.

- …no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos reproches… Zabini ha estado enviándome cartas bastantes desagradables… así que si no le pones un alto, yo lo haré…- soltó Hermione mientras veía los gravados en la piedra de la pared de enfrente, Draco suspiró, había caído en un error al pensar que Blaise había dejado a lado el tema de Hermione.

- Bien…¿Es todo? Por qué tengo cosas mejores que hacer, ¿sabes? – Hermione soltó un suspiro cansino, era difícil, volver a actuar cómo antes ante aquel arrogante…

- Sólo una cosa más.- dijo mientras se separaba de la pared y comenzaba a tomar camino, Draco le miró, pero Hermione solamente veía hacia el horizonte del pasillo…

- Hmp.- gimió él.

- Olvídame… y te olvidaré.- soltó la chica mientras continuaba con su paso, dejando a un aturdido rubio que hacía todo lo posible por digerir lo que había escuchado…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

**Muchisimas Gracias por todo, ja ja me leyeron la mente ustedes, por que hoy en la tarde le puse titulo al Nuevo Fic... si, si, se llamara "El Corazón De Salem"**

**voy en el cuarto capitulo pero... ¬¬ creo que subire el prologo para ver ke ondas ja ja ja si pega...lo sigo subiendo... :) **

**Muchisimas Gracias y los espero en corazón de Salem...**

**Patricia R.**

**(B**_lack_**A**_thena_**)**


	14. 14 La Graduacion

**Capitulo Quince.**

La Graduación.

Hermione sudaba demasiado, la castaña veía a una pelirroja preocupada, desde que había regresado de San Mungo por aquella fiebre, no había enfermado hasta ahora, podía ver a su amiga decir algo, más no escuchó nada.

Minerva entró a la oficina de Dumbledore, Snape y Ojoloco estaban ahí,la Gatales anunció la situación en que Hermione estaba, tenía fiebre helada…

Ginny vio a las enfermeras entrar, una de ellas puso su mano sobre la frente de Hermione, estaba fría, demasiado y la temperatura normal de su cuerpo ya había rebasado el limite.

- ¡Tenemos que llevarla al Hospital! –gritó la enfermera encargada, la pelirroja se cubrió la boca con la mano.

La castaña veía el techo del pasillo, podía ver a las enfermeras con el rostro retorcido en preocupación ¿Tan mal estaba? Si tan sólo era un simple resfriado, cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras lo último que veía era a un rubio con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la sangre sucia? –preguntó Parkinson, Draco no dijo nada, Theodore simplemente observaba la camilla en la que viajaba Granger.

- Seguro es una secuela de la poción que le has dado.- culpó Nott, Pansy le miró con odio, pero luego, esa mirada se volvió angustiosa, si algo le pasaba a Hermione.

_Ella tendría la culpa._

Snape ya había encontrado un antihechizo, había tardado algo pero seguro serviría, inmediatamente se traslado a San Mungo.

La Graduaciónse acercaba, los preparativos ya habían comenzado, esa tarde, Harry y Ron, junto con Luna, Neville y Ginny habían recibido el permiso para ir a visitar a su amiga.

Todos los alumnos estaban que se los llevaba el diablo, la graduación estaba a dos días, y Hermione seguía en el hospital, Dumbledore había anunciado que la chica no estaría presente, cosa que deprimió a todo Griffindor y a un par de Slytherianos…

Minerva preparaba un espectáculo para la despedida de los de séptimo año, en la cual, por grupos, de cada casa, participarían en un pequeño concierto que ellos mismos darían.

Draco veía el pergamino, él había sido el que había escogido la canción, era perfecta, a demás, iba dedicada a ella, sólo Hermione sabría que esa canción iba para ella, había hechizado el micrófono, para que la castaña, estuviera en donde estuviera, pudiera escuchar su voz…

Hermione veía la puerta de entrada a su habitación, la blanca habitación de hospital a veces era aterradora, durante todo el día había deseado que Draco entrara por esa puerta, pero era imposible…

Cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansada, se había enterado por una carta de Ginny que ese día sería la graduación, apretó los puños, odiaba estar en esa situación, no estaría presente para cuando sus amigos se graduaran… no podría ver por última vez a Draco.

Se maldijo, no estaría en su propia graduación, sus padres se habían marchado apenas hace un rato, las enfermeras estaban de descanso, a demás, Snape ya le había dado un antídoto, tenía que hacer algo para poder asistir ala Graduación, la cual se llevaría en el Gran salón.

Se puso de pie, y se descubrió el cuerpo de la sabana, sonrío, tenía que asistir, pero no tenía ni un vestido listo, tendría que hacer algo respecto a eso…

_La noche llegó._

Harry, Ron y Ginny, eran el quipo dos, Harry se encontraba en la batería y Ron enla Guitarra, Ginny era la vocalista, habían escogido una buena canción, que seguro les llegaría a todos.

Luna era la vocalista de su casa, y varios de sus compañeros habían preparado una coreografía, seguro les gustarían a los demás.

Theodore, Pansy y Draco pertenecían al equipo tres, Parkinson estaba en la batería y Theodore enla Guitarraeléctrica, Draco era el vocalista…

El rubio abrochó mágicamente la camisa blanca, se puso el saco con sus propias manos y se observó en el espejo, llevaba el cabello rubio platinado despeinado y húmedo, y así se mantendría gracias a un hechizo.

Bajó la mirada, sonrío de medio lado, aunque Hermione no lo mirara, ella lo escucharía… de eso podría estar más que seguro…

La gran noche llegó, Pansy llevaba un vestido blanco con brillos, se veía preciosa a opinión de muchos, Theodore y Draco vestían idénticos, y este también llevaba el cabello despeinado…

Los chicos Malos del colegio se veían… espectaculares aquella noche, Harry llevaba una capa color tinto al igual que Ron y Ginny un hermoso vestido color perla con el corsé algo descubierto, cosa que Harry, en un principió, no aprobaba.

Hermione corría por las calles del mundo mágico, ya no había transporte que la llevara al castillo, había usado la bota transportadora de la familia Weasley, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al colegio.

La castaña se había dejado el cabello suelto, había atrapado unas cuantas pequeñas estrellas, las cuales había adherido a su cabello cómo si fuera una diadema, el vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, sin tirantes y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, la cual se detenía a la mitad del muslo... y si no fuera por las zapatillas plateadas este rozara el suelo.

Tenía que llegar, tenía que verlo al menos una última vez, tenía que decirle que lo amaba, que no olvidara que jamás se olvidaría de él, nunca…

No debió haberle dicho que la olvidara y que ella también no lo haría, se arrepentía, jamás en su vida podría olvidarse de Draco Malfoy, su buen amado enemigo…

Las velas flotaban sobre los alumnos, ofreciendo una escasa iluminación… Luna se encontraba en el templete, observando a sus espectadores, sonriente, feliz…

Dumbledore ya había dado su discurso de despedida…

Pero ahí faltaba algo, o más bien alguien, todos extrañaban a Hermione, quien no podría estar presente en ese día tan especial…

Luna tomó el micrófono entre sus manos, la canción que entonaría era algo escandalosa pero fabulosa, le gustaba demasiado, al igual que sus compañeros…

- Buenas noches… Hoy, es nuestra última noche juntos… probablemente muchos de nosotros, no nos volveremos a ver nunca más… "Lunatic Music" les hemos preparado esta canción, espero les guste…- Luna sonrío y se alejó un poco del micrófono, para luego, el Guitarrista hacer su entrada, luego, el escándalo de la batería seguir el ritmo dela Guitarra…

**_"…Poco a poco, conseguí…_**

**_Fijar tú atención en mí…_**

**_¿Ah, que esperas? Por favor…_**

**_Ven a mí…_**

**_…_**

**_Algo noto raro estas…_**

**_De mí te han hablado mal…_**

**_Y es que nunca entenderán._**

**_¡A una mujer de verdad!_**

**_¡Dicen Que soy, un desastre total…!_**

**_¡Que soy mala hierba!_**

**_Detrás de mí, no dejé piedras, sobre piedras…_**

**_¡Ven atrévete! ¡Oh, Oh!_**

**_… Y quizás tengan razón…_**

**_Que me puede el corazón…_**

**_Si vas tras de algo especial…_**

**_No te arrepentirás…_**

**_¡Dicen Que soy, un desastre total…!_**

**_¡Que soy mala hierba!_**

**_Detrás de mí, no dejé piedras, sobre piedras_**

**_¡Dicen Que soy, un desastre total…!_**

**_¡Que soy mala hierba!_**

**_Detrás de mí, no dejé piedras, sobre piedras…_**

**_¡Ven atrévete!_**

**_…_**

**_¡Dicen Que soy, un desastre total…!_**

**_¡Que soy mala hierba!_**

**_Detrás de mí, no dejé piedras, sobre piedras…_**

**_¡Dicen Que soy, un desastre total…!_**

**_¡Que soy mala hierba!_**

**_Detrás de mí, no dejé piedras, sobre piedras…"_**

(Mala Hierba de Alejandra Guzmán)

Los presentes saltaban de alegría, la canción era pegajosa y la voz de Luna era asombrosa… ¿Quién diría que la chica tendría dotes de cantante? El escándalo se hizo, Snape y Ojoloco observaban el show desde lejos, el primero simplemente se había hechizado para no escuchar nada, el segundo se movía, intentando bailar…

Harry, Ron y Ginny observaban a Luna despedirse del público, la verdad era que aquella canción si que los había sorprendido, Ginny y Harry felicitaron a Luna y a sus amigos, mientras Ron buscaba a Hermione, esperanzado de que la chica apareciera en cualquier momento, sin saber, que cierto rubio ojo gris, hacía lo mismo.

- ¡Y ahora, es el turno de los Leones oscuros! – anunció McGonagall, los gritos volvieron, algunos llamaban a Ginny, otras a Harry o a Ron, la verdad es que todo aquello era espectacular…

El Gran salón se quedó totalmente oscuro, cuando una de las lámparas alumbró a Ginny, quien se encontraba sobre el templete, con su hermoso vestido…

La pelirroja tomó el micrófono flotante entre sus manos…

- Buenas noches a todos… Hoy, comienza la primera parte de nuestro día… fuera de Hogwarts… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué seremos fuera de este magnifico lugar? No lo sé y no lo sabemos… ¡Pero disfruten del momento! –exclamó la pelirroja.

_La música comenzó…_

**_"…AH…AH… AH…AH…_**

**_Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica…_**

**_Tengo celos…celos._**

**_Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica…_**

**_Tengo celos…Celos…_**

**_Cuando te encuentras con alguien…_**

**_Cuando caminas con alguien…_**

**_Cuando te siento feliz…_**

**_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos…_**

**_Hoy, quiero bailar, sólo contigo…_**

**_Y Hoy, quiero soñar que tú eres mío…_**

**_Hoy te daré todo mi amor, en un abrazo…_**

**_Y tú prometerás, que nunca más me harás sentir…_**

**_Nunca más, Nunca más, Nunca más, Nunca…_**

**_Celos…_**

**_Celos…_**

**_Celos de tu boca cuando besas a otra chica…_**

**_Tengo celos, celos…_**

**_Celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos…_**

**_Tengo Celos…Celos…_**

**_Cuando te miro a los ojos…_**

**_Cuando te siento a mi lado…_**

**_Cuando te veo marchar…_**

**_Yo tengo Celos, tengo celos…_**

**_Hoy, quiero bailar, sólo contigo…_**

**_Y Hoy, quiero soñar que tú eres mío…_**

**_Hoy te daré todo mi amor, en un abrazo…_**

**_Y tú prometerás, que nuca más me harás sentir…_**

**_Nunca más, Nunca más, Nunca más, Nunca…_**

**_Celos…AH…AH_**

**_Celos…AH…AH_**

**_Celos de tus ojos,_**

**_Celos de tus Manos,_**

**_Celos de tu boca…_**

**_Celos de la noche… Celos.._**

**_Y tú prometerás, que nuca más me harás sentir…_**

**_Nunca más, Nunca más, Nunca más, Nunca…_**

**_Celos…" _**

(Celos de Fany Lu)

El lugar se quedó en silencio, Ginny soltó el micrófono y sonrío, ella también sabia cantar ¿Quien dijo que Luna era la única con dotes musicales?

_Nadie._

Todo el mundo había estado bailando la canción que Ginny había cantado, Ron miró de reojo a Harry, ya sabia el Weasley que su hermana menor le había dedicado aquella canción.

Draco se talló las manos a su saco, estaba nervioso, Theodore sonrío al rubio pero este no le vio, Nott nunca le había visto así…

El rubio se preparó para subir al templete, la canción iba dedicada a una sola persona, pero claro, de eso nadie se enteraría, solamente ella…

Solamente Hermione sabría que aquella canción era para ella y sólo para ella…

El silencio reinó en el Gran salón, todos estaban emocionados, los chicos presumiendo lo espectaculares que se veían algunas de sus novias, las chicas comparando vestidos y llorando por que no volverían a verse…

Hermione abrió la puerta de un golpe, aún faltaba algo para llegar a la sala principal, sabía que algo iba a pasar y por eso no dejaba de sonreír, era algo que no sabía que era exactamente, pero lo sentía…

Su última noche en Hogwarts era esa, una noche mágica, de llantos, recuerdos y de muchas otras cosas más, algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a despedirse de sus profesores, estos bromeaban de lo felices que estarían sin ellos, Minerva y Hangryd estaban llorando por qué sus niños ya se habían convertido en todos unos hombres y mujeres de bien…

Todo acabaría enguanto el último alumno pisara la salida de aquel colegio…

El destino les tenía preparado un nuevo camino que seguir, nuevas amistades, empleos… familia… entro otras cosas más…

****_CONTINUARA… _**  
><strong>

**(B**_lack_**A**_thena_**)**


	15. 15 Solo para ella

**Capitulo Dieciséis.**

Sólo para ella.

La luna llena se alzaba en el cielo, Theodore abrió el ventanal, estaban buscando que el escenario fuera de lo más romántico y tétrico a la vez… las luces se apagaron completamente, mientras Pansy lanzaba un hechizo sobre el techo… cientos de estrellas aparecieron en este, mientras los planetas aparecían igual, Algunos curiosos señalaban las estrellas, ya habían encontrado la figura de cáncer, de leo, de Aries… de Orión y de la osa Mayor… y entre muchas otras más, se pudo ver e Pegaso cruzar el cielo estrellado… el efecto era precioso…

Draco se detuvo sobre el templete, su aire de chico rebelde y malcriado arranco suspiros en casi todas las nuevas brujas de aquella generación…la Lunale iluminaba, marcándose la silueta del rubio porla Luz, mientras sus grisáceos ojos podían distinguirse entre tanta sombra…

_Draco tomó el micrófono…_

Sonrío arrogantemente, cómo sólo él podía hacer, los gritos de las chicas se lograban escuchar…

- Esta canción… va dedicada a una persona…la cual… _"Maldita sea… ¡Dilo…Dilo!"_ la cual… siempre estará en mis pensamientos…- soltó el muchacho…

_El silencio se hizo… _

El misterio de aquella dedicación causó controversia ¿Malfoy, dedicando una canción para alguien especial? Eso era…

_Extraño y ni que decir…escalofriante…_

Hermione se detuvo de un golpe al escuchar la voz de Draco ¿que estaba pasando? Sonrío al darse cuenta que era solamente un hechizo, seguramente Draco estaba planeando algo…

Se detuvo al darse cuenta en donde estaba, se recargó en aquella fría pared…

Se encontraba en aquel pasillo en el que besó por primera vez a Draco, en donde la pasión de había desbordado…y donde le había dicho que la olvidara…

La canción se escuchaba por todo el pasillo gracias al Hechizo…

Sonóla Guitarraeléctrica, seguida por los golpeteos de la batería…

**_"…Ya no quiero velar mas…_**

**_Estoy muy triste por no poderte amar…_**

**_Desesperado fui a buscar…_**

**_Las revistas que te gusta comprar…_**

**_Y descubrí, algo fatal…_**

**_Y nada puedo, no lo quiero evitar…_**

**_Y no eres tú…_**

**_Tú, tú…_**

**_…Ni soy Yo…_**

**_Yo…Yo…_**

**_Son los planetas que nos dicen que no…_**

**_No falta amor, ni pasión…_**

**_Es el Zodiaco que nos separa a los dos…_**

**_Dice… que tù eres de agua y yo soy de fuego…_**

**_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo…_**

**_Los astros no te alejen de mí… de mí…_**

**_Cielo… hacerte tú universo un infierno…_**

**_Para que nunca más nos de miedo,_**

**_Lo que el Zodiaco dice de ti y de mí…_**

**_… … …_**

**_Sagitario corazón de metal…_**

**_Pisis quiere siempre ir al mar…_**

**_Leo de revén no lo puedo sacar…_**

**_Géminis, Virgo son sexuales no más…_**

**_Aries y Tauro… No les gusta el Rock Dance…_**

**_Pero Escorpión siempre quiere Rockear…_**

**_Cáncer Zafo, no lo quiero nombrar…_**

**_Acuario son raros pero es lo que hay_**

**_Capricornio egoísta total…_**

**_Libra me encanta me podría casar…_**

**_Ya consulté tù carta astral…_**

**_Y No tienes nada que me pueda_**

**_GUSTAAAAAR…_**

**_Y no eres tú…_**

**_Tú, tú…_**

**_…Ni soy Yo…_**

**_Yo…Yo…_**

**_Son los planetas que nos dicen que no…_**

**_No falta amor, ni pasión…_**

**_Es el Zodiaco que nos separa a los dos…_**

**_Dice… que tù eres de agua y yo soy de fuego…_**

**_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo…_**

**_Los astros no te alejen de mí… de mí…_**

**_Cielo, hacerte tú universo un infierno…_**

**_Para que nunca más nos de miedo,_**

**_Lo que el Zodiaco dice de ti y de mí…_**

**_Dicen… que soy de Marte y tú eres de Venus…_**

**_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo…_**

**_Los astros no te alejen de mí… de mí…_**

**_AAAAAAAAH….AAAAAAAAAH…. AAAAAA…. "_**

(Zodiaco de Moderatto)

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar… Harry miró de soslayo a Draco, quien parecía, en aquel momento, cómo un ángel caído, que se le había sido arrancadas sus alas…

¿De donde mierdas, Draco Malfoy había sacado aquella hermosa voz angelical? Tan ronca, tan varonil… tan triste…

Hermione se encontraba acuclillada, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto, la canción le había llegado, no había tenido ni idea de lo que Draco sentía al respecto…

Las lágrimas caían cómo cascada sobre sus mejillas, mientras el gemido de tristeza causada por el llanto, se escuchaba por todo el pasillo…

_Hermione… Draco…y una separación inevitable…_

Astoria se acercó a Draco, pero este le evadió, muchos de sus amigos intentaron felicitarlo, pero el muchacho, simplemente… desapareció del lugar.

Draco se dirigía hacia aquel pasillo, recordar lo que pasó con Hermione le vendría bien en ese momento, la canción que acababa de cantar le había sido muy difícil entonarla…

_Y más en aquel estado en el que estaba_…

**…**

Se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de una chica, abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa, ahí estaba, Hermione envuelta en un oscuro y provocativo vestido negro… llorando arrodillada en el suelo…

Dio un paso al frente, estaba llorando desconsoladamente… ¿Por qué, por qué lloraba?

Tal vez había sido la letra de la canción, él jamás habría querido hacerle daño con aquella canción…

- Hermione…- le llamó.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó la muchacha mientras le volteaba a ver, el rubio se acercó a ella, jamás se habría imaginado ver a la broncuda Hermione, la agresiva, la ruda… en aquel estado…

Se sentó en el suelo a su lado, la camisa blanca a medio abrochar, recargó su dorada cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras los mechones rubios caían sobre su frente…

Y Hermione soltó el llanto.

No necesitaron palabras para decirse lo que sentían respecto a la situación.

La abrazó, las sombras ocultaban su presencia en aquel pasillo, mientras las estrellas que adornaban la cabellera de Hermione ofrecían una brillante pero a la vez, opaca luz celestina…

- A partir de ahora… No volveremos a vernos.- soltó Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se recargaba al pecho de Draco, este la abrazó aun más fuerte.

- Algún día Granger… algún día el destino nos volverá a unir…- murmuró Draco mientras atraía a un más a la castaña a su pecho.

Y así se quedaron, mientras la música, por muy vaga que era en aquellos sitios, podía ser escuchada por todo el castillo.

Hermione sonrío al escuchar a Draco tararear aquella canción, que anteriormente le había dedicado.

- Me ha gustado demasiado… Malfoy.- soltó la chica, tenía que irse acostumbrándose de nuevo, a llamarle por su apellido.

- Me alegra… por qué no volveré a cantarla a ninguna otra mujer.- soltó el rubio mientras le giraba el rostro ala Griffindorhacia él…

Y le besó.

**_"Dicen… que tú eres de agua y yo soy de Fuego…"_**

Sólo para ella, era él, su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo… su vida, sólo Hermione había logrado despertar en él, sentimientos genuinos cómo lo era el amor…

Un amor que era correspondido, pero por cobardía, no sé atrevían a dejarlo todo por la persona a la que amaban…

_Miedo, cobardía…_

Sentimientos que el Amor aborrecía a muerte.

La noche pasó y una pareja se quedó dormitando en aquellos pasillos, las estrellas en su cabello se extinguieron, pues no eran eternas,

Draco abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Hermione, descansando entre sus brazos, Oh, por Merlín que no amaría a nadie más, ni siquiera de Astoria podría enamorarse, si Draco tenía una opinión muy acertada de él, es que se creía de esos Hombres… que se enamoraban una vez en la vida… _"Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo, los astros no te alejen de mí"_

**CONTINUARA...**

**(B**_lack_**A**_thena_**)**


	16. 16 y 17

**Capitulo Dieciséis.**

La otra vida.

Hermione veía a través de la ventana, habían pasado ya siete años desde aquella noche, aquella noche en que una canción le hizo romper el corazón, conciente de que no volvería a verlo, soltó el llanto, lloró cómo nunca antes lo había hecho y jamás volvería a hacer…

Sonrío al visualizar la imagen de un joven Draco en el ventanal, sonriéndole, murmurándole que la amaba, que la extrañaba, pero solamente era su imaginación, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el jardín, jugando con los niños.

Ginny y Luna preparaban la comida, Hermione se giró para ver a sus mejores amigas intentando preparar algo, la cocina era un desorden…

La guerra no había logrado grandes cosas, Voldemort había muerto en manos de Harry, Luna y Neville contrajeron matrimonio cinco años antes, ahora, la rubia se encontraba embarazada de su segundo hijo, la pequeña Hillary Longbotom era una preciosidad de niña, tan rubia como su madre, pero había heredado los verdosos ojos de Neville, sonrío.

Se dispuso a acercarse a ambas mujeres, Ginny y Harry también iban para el segundo hijo, Albus, así le pondrían, en honor al director quien había muerto en batalla, asesinado por Lucius, y ahora estaba ella ahí, contemplando al final del pasillo, a un pequeño pelirrojo de cuatro años y una castaña de la misma edad, jugar con su padre, Ron, Rose y Hugo, gemelos…

Suspiró cansinamente y fue a la cocina, cuando James entró a la casa y por accidente tiró un jarrón, Ginny comenzó a regañarlo, pero Hermione se lo impidió, el niño, de cabellos rojizos oscuros y grandes ojos verdosos cómo su padre, la castaña sonrío…

- ¡James!- gritó Harry mientras entraba a la casa.

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada grave.- contestó Hermione mientras limpiaba el desorden que el pequeño James había hecho sin querer.

- Jamy es un tonto.- llegó diciendo la pequeña Rose, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia su hija y tan sólo levantar una ceja, la pequeña comprendió que había hecho mal.

- Lo sento yo.- se disculpó la pequeña.

- Ya basta…Oye Harry… ¿Por qué no vamos al Bar…necesito… hablar contigo? – Ron y Harry salieron de la casa, donde Ginny y Harry compartían junto con sus hijos.

Ginny se giró para ver a Hermione, la mujer estaba un tanto extraña, siempre era lo mismo en un determinado tiempo ¿en que pensará Hermione? Se llegó a preguntar cuando la castaña se ponía un tanto distanciada.

Nadie supo del secreto que compartía con Draco, nadie supo nada de nada y eso era algo bueno… pero aún así, había salido perdiendo, igual.

Si hubiera escogido a Draco, sus amigos se hubieran alejado de ella, pero se inclinó por ellos y fue a Draco a quien había perdido, un error, si, había sido un grave error dejarle partir…

Pero, Oh, por Merlín que lo extrañaba horrores.

Theodore y Pansy se habían casado, pero dos años duró su matrimonio, ahora Parkinson trabajaba cómo profesora en Hogwarts, mientras Nott se había convertido en Auror, Crabbe y Goyle habían muerto enla Guerra, los muy traidores se habían convertido en Mortifagos y fue Draco quien acabó con ellos.

Por otro lado, Draco y Astoria habían engendrado un hijo, al que nombraron Scorpius, Hermione había llorado en solitario al leer el Quisquilloso, quien anunciaba el nacimiento de aquel nuevo Malfoy, también había una fotografía añadida, Astoria aparecía acostada en la cama de hospital, cargando a su pequeño bebe en brazos, mientras Draco, sin ningún gesto en su rostro, miraba a su hijo.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía seguir pensando en él, pero ya llevaba siete años sin poder olvidar a Draco y nada de lo que vivieron juntos.

Draco había sustituido a Snape cómo profesor de las Artes Oscuras, Ron y Harry trabajaban para el Ministerio, Ginny era maestra en Hogwarts e impartía la clase de Historia de la magia, Luna era una ama de casa bastante simpática, mientras Neville era profesor en el colegio de magia y hechicería en la materia de Herbolaria, Hermione comenzaría a dar clases a los alumnos de primero al día siguiente cómo profesora de Transformaciones.

Rose se talló los ojos y observó a su madre, Hermione dejó caer la cascada de rizos sobre su espalda, llevaba puesto un vestido en corsé color Rojizo oscuro, muy oscuro, mientras la faldilla cubría sus piernas, todo lo hacía en honor a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien había sido uno de los caídos.

La gata había muerto a lado de Dumbledore…

Y eh ahí el misterio del por qué Draco convenció a Albus Dumbledore que cambiara el uniforme femenino.

El anciano y la bruja, mantenían un romance bastante secreto… Draco, por imprudente había descubierto aquel escalofriante noviazgo entre los profesores…

….

Ron ya se había ido a trabajar, Hugo estaba en casa de Harry y Ginny, Rose estaba a su lado, tendría que llevársela al colegio pues no le gustaba dejar a su pequeña rosa en otros sitios donde ella no estuviera, le tomó de la pequeña mano y ambas salieron de casa…

….

Draco se puso la capa, sus dorados cabellos platinados resaltaban entre tanto negro, mientras sus ojos color cómo el hielo observaban su reflejo en el espejo, bajó la mirada y ahí estaba una pequeña replica de él mismo, Scorpius cumpliría dentro de poco los cinco años, soltó un suspiro.

Cinco años sin su madre, pues Astoria había muerto unos días después de dar a Luz y todo por una bacteria que su cuerpo había desarrollado, y ahora, siendo padre soltero, tenía que enfrentar a estar siempre a lado de su hijo hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para cuidarse solo.

No sería cómo sus padres, que lo habían dejado sólo en casa, rodeado por niñeras y Elfos encargados de cuidarle cómo ellos jamás lo hicieron.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Padre? –preguntó el pequeño rubio.

- Al colegio…Hoy inicia las clases… así que tendrás que portarte bien por qué tu abuela no podrá cuidarte hoy…- soltó el rubio mientras tomaba la varita que estaba sobre la cama y se daba la media vuelta, Scorpius sonrío dulcemente, le encantaba los días en que acompañaba a su padre al trabajo…

Hermione esperaba el expreso 9 ¾ con Rose tomada de la mano, la niña era muy escurridiza e Hiperactiva, sólo ella podía controlarla, la castaña vio a Rose bailar, moverse de un lado a otro, mientras su morado vestido claro, se mecía a los lados, Hermione sonrío al verla mover los labios, intentando seguir la canción que sonaba por las bocinas en aquel momento…

El expreso se detuvo, Scorpius observaba a través de la ventana, el paisaje se había vuelto repentinamente en la estación.

Draco suspiró cansinamente, no debió haberse ido ala Mansiónaquellas vacaciones, debió haber permanecido en la vieja cabaña familiar que los Malfoy tenía entre los bosques, en el mundo mágico, así se ahorraría tener que viajar en el expreso, aquel viejo tren le recordaba demasiadas cosas…

Entre ellas a esa Castaña a la que jamás había olvidado…

- Padre… ¿Puedo ir a comprar golosinas? –preguntó Scorpius a su padre.

- No te tardes.- soltó Draco, el pequeño soltó una risilla traviesa mientras salía corriendo a la salida, Draco le miró de reojo, y al final, sonrío de medio lado, muy a su estilo Malfoy.

Hermione entró al compartimiento, pero Rose se le había escapado de las manos, la castaña se puso el sombrero que le hacía juego a sus ropas y fue tras la niña, que comenzó a gritar incoherencias infantiles…

- ¡Rose, ven aquí! –llamó Hermione mientras le seguía por el pasillo.

- ¡Papi, papito, a none vas…mami no es ella…no es mami, ella no! – decía la niña entre canto y canto, Hermione detuvo su paso, sorprendida ¿Qué mierda estaba cantando Rose?

La castaña suspiró, ya entendía todo, desde hace un tiempo, Ron no parecía ser el mismo, siempre inventaba cualquier excusa para salir de casa, la primera discusión fuerte que tuvieron, fue cuando él, Neville y Harry fueron al Bar y no habían aparecido hasta el día siguiente a medio día, Harry le había confesado que él había regresado a las diez y Neville volvió mucho más temprano a casa… entonces ¿Por qué Ron había regresado tan tarde…?

Muy fácil.

_Había otra mujer_.

Hermione siguió a la niña, hasta que le vio sentada en el suelo mientras señalaba a un joven, de platinados cabellos rubios y de grandes ojos grises… Hermione sé quedó helada…

Ese niño… se parecía mucho a Draco.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Capitulo Diecisiete:**

Volverte a ver.

Draco se puso de pie, Scorpius ya se había tardado demasiado, ¿Qué tanto podía tardarse un mocoso de casi cinco años en tomar entre sus manitas un montón de ranas chocolatadas?

Salió del cubículo y se dispuso a buscar a su hijo, el rubio dio vuelta al salir, y marchó a grandes zancadas sobre el pasillo.

Hermione se acercó a Rose y le levantó.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Rose? –preguntó la castaña mayor, el pequeño rubio solamente veía con horror, sus chocolatitos aplastados.

- Yo… Mami, no quise… yo no quise, de verdad.- decía la niña lamentándose por algo, la castaña desvió la mirada de su hija y la posó en aquel pequeño quien observaba con tristeza sus dulces arruinados.

- Yo te compraré otros… ¿Quieres? –ofreció la mujer mientras le sonreía, Scorpius cambió de semblante para eso, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa, Hermione estaba más que segura, que Draco debió haberse así de tierno cuando de niño.

La mujer tomó de la mano al pequeño Malfoy y los guió hacia el carrito de dulces…

Rose y Scorpius hablaban y jugueteaban mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Scorpius compartía sus dulces con Rose, quien reía a carcajadas, ambos niños sonreían enormemente, se notaba su felicidad…

- ¡Scorpius! –se escuchó una dura y ronca voz masculina tras ellos, Hermione respiró hondo y comenzó a darse vuelta, Rose se había asustado y se había aferrado al brazo de su nuevo amigo.

- Pa… ¡Padre! –exclamó el rubio mientras veía a Draco dirigirse hacia él, Hermione bajó la mirada, mientras el sombrero le cubría la mitad de su rostro, Draco no le reconoció.

- ¿Qué te eh dicho de andar con gente extraña? – preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- ¡Rose es mi amiga no es ninguna…!

- ¡Scorpius! –exclamó Draco, ignorando la presencia de Hermione, a la que no reconocía.

- No somos ningunas extrañas…Malfoy.- habló por primera vez la castaña.

Fue cuando Draco desvió su mirada hacia aquella mujer, le miró de pies a cabeza, llevaba un ridículo vestido al estilo McGonagall, pero no se le miraba nada mal, y menos con esas caderas pronunciadas, y aquella pequeña cintura y esos… mejor no siguió pensando en nada e intentó ver su rostro.

- Lo siento, señorita, no sé quien es usted, Scorpius, vamos.- ordenó el rubio mayor mientras se daba la media vuelta e intentaba marcharse…

- …Dicen…que tú eres de agua y yo soy de Fuego… Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo, los astros no te alejen de mi…- Tarareo Hermione mientras se quitaba aquel enorme sombrero de bruja.

Draco se detuvo en seco, estaba anonadado, aquella canción, fue cuando reconoció la dulce voz de Hermione, Scorpius y Rose no entendían nada de nada, así que en la distracción de ambos adultos aprovecharon para desaparecer dentro de un cubículo…

Draco se giró para verle, y ahí estaba, la hermosa mujer a la que había amado siempre, con algunos años sobre su cuerpo, pero igual de hermosa que siempre…

- Hermione…- le nombró mientras seguía observándola con sorpresa, la castaña sonrío dulcemente, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, y un mechón rebelde caía por un lado de la oreja cremosa…

- Me alegra volver a verte… Draco…- soltó la chica mientras le miraba, sentía las lagrimas a punto de salirle por los ojos y resbalarle por las mejillas.

Scorpius y Rose jamás se enteraron de aquel arrebatador abrazo que ambos adultos compartieron con fervor, entre aquel solitario pasillo.

Draco le abrazaba fuertemente, mientras cerraba los ojos, queriendo gravar aquel momento en su cabeza, olía su cabello, almendras…

Hermione sollozó entre sus hombros, una vez más se encontraba en el lugar donde por tantos años, había añorado estar…

Se separaron muy a su pesar, el rubio le acarició la mejilla, era increíble, volverse a ver era… lo que nunca había soñado, se había perdido entre los sueños y ahí le imaginaba que la besaba, la acariciaba… soñaba con ella y con él, pero jamás soñó en volver a verla…

Y ahora, ahí la tenía, frente a él…

_Y con una hija…_

- te eh extrañado… - soltó Draco mientras sonreía sinceramente.

- Y yo a ti también.- contestó Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada.

Draco y Hermione entraron al cubículo donde se encontraban sus hijos, sonreían y se contaban anécdotas tontas de sus amigos o primos.

Mientras Hermione y Draco se encontraban uno frente al otro, volverse a ver, eras lo que ella siempre había añorado…

Siempre.

- ¿Así que, vas a trabajar en el colegio? –preguntó Draco.

- Si, en Transformaciones.- contestó la castaña.

- Ya veo… te afectó mucho lo de la profesora McGonagall.

- La verdad, si… ella salvó mi vida… ¿Qué tal tú? –preguntó ella.

- Después de la graduación, me dedique a viajar durante un año… después de eso regresé para… casarme con Astoria, trabajé un tiempo para el Ministerio y luego pasé a hacer un Auror junto con Nott… luego, recibí una carta por parte de Snape, pidiéndome que lo sustituyera cómo profesor de las artes Oscuras en Hogwarts…- y finalizó su historia.

- Vaya, te has mantenido muy ocupado entonces.

- Por supuesto… ¡Ah! Tenía que mantener mis pensamientos alejados de…ti.- contestó el rubio mientras le miraba, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras las risillas de aquel par de pequeñines hacía eco por la habitación.

- …Yo…lo siento.- se disculpó la mujer.

- No lo hagas… ¿Y tú, que has hecho en todo este tiempo? –quería saber.

- Bueno, recibí un fuerte sermón por parte de los chicos cuando se enteraron que estaba en el colegio, luego estuve unos días enla Madriguerahasta que mis padres llegaran por mí… regresé para ayudar a Harry y a Ron a enfrentarse a Voldemort… poco después regresé a Londres muggle y ahí me quedé, hasta que Ron fue por mi y… regresé con el para casarnos… luego de eso no eh hecho nada más que ser ama de casa y encargarme de los niños.- contó la castaña.

- ¿Niños? –preguntó Draco incrédulo.

- Si, Rose y Hugo, Gemelos.- contestó ella.

Después de aquella charla, Hermione y Draco se apartaron, Rose y Scorpius se entristecieron al verse separados pero la pequeña castaña se volteo para ver a aquel pequeño rubio le miraba mientras los padres de ambos se alejaban en direcciones opuestas.

- Nos volveremos a ver….- entendió la pequeña Weasley el movimiento de labios del pequeño Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó frente al escritorio de Severus Snape, quien le observaba tras su escritorio, notó cómo la oscura mirada de su ex profesor se volvía hacia la inquieta Rose que se encontraba sentada en la silla de a lado de su madre…

- Entonces, has aceptado, supongo.- habló Severus en un tono más bien de susurro.

- Así es… ¿Cuándo podré empezar con las clases? –preguntó Hermione algo impaciente, Severus esbozo la sonrisa más indistinguible.

Pero por más mínimo que haya sido el cambio, Hermione lo notó…

Después de todo, él había sido su profesor…y ella había sido su alumna…

Cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba al respaldo de su escritorio, las cosas se pondrían pesadas, no podría soportar tener que trabajar con Hermione a unos cuantos metros de él, sin tener que tocarla, besarla, apreciarla…volverla a ver significaba una cosa…Problemas.

**(B**_lack_**A**_thena_**)**


	17. 18 El Sabor de la Edad

**Capitulo Dieciocho:**

_El sabor de la edad_.

Hermione le abofeteo mientras Rose y Hugo, observaban la escena con horror, Molly y Arthur también estaban ahí, sosteniendo a sus nietos por los hombros… Hermione sollozaba fuertemente, no podía creerlo…

Su esposo…

Le había sido infiel.

Ron le veía apenado, sus lacios cabellos rojizos caían sobre sus ojos, ocultándolos entre los mechones.

- ¿Parkinson, Ron? ¡¿Parkinson? –gritó la castaña, Rose se estremeció ante el grito.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, mientras los residuos del llanto se iban secando sobre su rostro, la castaña volvió su mirada hacia sus hijos, ambos con once años de edad y apunto de entrar a Hogwarts, bajó la mirada, no debió actuar de aquella forma ante sus hijos, pero haberse enterado que su marido estuvo engañándola durante tanto tiempo con aquella serpiente, le hizo pensar una cosa…

Jamás debió renunciar a Draco y eso le dolía, miró a sus hijos y sonrío tristemente, se acercó a ellos y les abrazó fuertemente.

- No es nada…No es nada.- tranquilizó la castaña mientras besaba la frente de los gemelos, Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Molly, entendía la mirada, demostraba lamento y comprensión.

- Hermione…-Llamó Ron.

- ¡Hablaremos luego, Weasley! –contestó Hermione aún enfadada, Ron intentó acercarse, pero su padre se adelantó y lo detuvo, tomó por el brazo y lo llevó a la cocina.

- Lo lamento mucho, Hermione.- habló entonces Molly.

- Rose, Hugo… vayan a sus habitaciones…

- ¡Pero mamá! –exclamaron ambos chicos.

- ¡Vayan…ahora! –exclamó la madre, Rose le miró suplicante a su madre, pero luego bajó la mirada, le dolía que sus padres discutieran, le dolía pensar que probablemente la familia se dividiera… Hugo hizo caso inmediatamente, Rose le siguió después.

- Volveré más tarde… necesito despejarme.- Hermione tomó su gabardina tinta y salió de la casa, soltando un portazo a su salida.

- ¡ ¿Pero en que mierdas estabas pensando, Ron? –se escuchó el grito de Arthur por toda la casa.

Rose y Hugo observaron a su madre salir volando sobre la escoba, cada uno por sus respectivas ventanas, Rose cerró los ojos, su padre no tenía vergüenza, no tenía perdón, empuñó las manos, su madre siempre había sido tan buena con todos, jamás había faltado al respeto al voto de matrimonio…

Hermione aterrizó sobre el jardín del colegio, había solo un lugar en el mundo que le haría relajarse…

Draco dejó las notas a un lado, sus alumnos de tercero eran excelentes, esa generación había superado a la anterior y esperaba lo mismo con su hijo, Scorpius, quien ya había ingresado al colegio apenas un año, junto con Potter, Longbotom y algunos de los Weasley… suspiró, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por varios pasos bastantes fuertes que provenían del pasillo, se suponía que no había nadie en el colegio, pues eran Vacaciones.

Hermione corría por entre los pasillos, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas cremosas ¿Por qué lloraba? Se sentía traicionada por la persona que se supone que más la amaba, cuando se enteró por primera vez, de una posible infidelidad por parte de Ron, no podía creerlo, de eso hace ya diez años, pero ahora lo había visto, no con la ayuda de la bola de cristal… si no que lo había presenciado, Ron en un callejón tragándose a besos a Pansy Parkinson, quien se supone debía estar casada con Zabini Blaise.

Draco abrió la puerta y vio a una oscura gabardina ondulando a los lados, pero reconoció a su dueña, aquellos castaños rizos no pertenecían a cualquiera.

Desde que se enteró que Hermione trabajaría para el colegio, había hecho de todo para no encontrársela, al menos no a solas, por qué sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, él era viudo, pero Hermione… estaba casada y él… respetaba eso.

Pero aún así, su cuerpo ignoró a su cerebro y era ahora su corazón quien hacía que sus pies anduvieran… le siguió.

Se sorprendió al verla sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando…

_En aquel pasillo…_

Donde hace muchos años…

Ella y él se volvían Tan libres cómo aves en el cielo para hacer lo que tanto querían…

Y ahí estaba Hermione, llorando cómo Magdalena por sabrá Merlín que cosa, apretó los puños al ver la imagen de Ron, seguramente ese bastardo le había hecho algo…

Y sin notarlo, ya estaba dando un paso, luego dos… al final ya estaba a su lado, Hermione levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, el Hombre al que siempre amaría sobre todas las cosas…

Se puso de pie y se abrazó a su pecho.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó Draco con resentimiento.

Hermione no contestó, soltó el llanto, quería quedarse así… hasta que el rubio le sintió más calmada, sentía su aroma a Almendras, aspiró la esencia y cerró los ojos, y de nuevo, gravó aquella imagen, cómo todas las demás, dentro de su cabeza y su corazón.

- Dijo que…me amaba…y no hizo otra cosa más que engañarme…- comenzó a decir la castaña, Draco acarició su melena, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Cuando se ama a una persona…y ese tipo de cosas pasan…no hay manera de…- pero el rubio se vio interrumpido por la repentina separación de Hermione.

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si hubiera sabido esto antes…Jamás te hubiera dejado ir! ¡Parkinson ha estado ocupando mi lugar con Ron! ¡Nos importó más las personas que mas daño nos han hecho… que nuestra propia felicidad! – exclamó Hermione mientras las lagrimas caían nuevamente.

- Hermione.- le nombró con voz queda.

- ¡Fui tan cobarde…De verdad perdóname por…! –pero se interrumpió al escucharse, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo…

- Hermione yo…

- Tengo hijos ¡Dios mío…! –se cubrió la boca con las manos, ya no era una jovencita, ya no podía hacer muchas cosas que le hubieran encantado hacer cuando joven.

- Hermione… tomamos decisiones erróneas… Pero eso…

- Draco, por favor… No lo digas… tenemos hijos… ellos….- pero la castaña se vio interrumpida por unos labios con sabor a menta.

Beso que Hermione no pudo evitar corresponder, permitiendo a Draco la entrada a su boca…

- Scorpius es una de las cosas más importantes para mi… pero tú lo eres también…- y volvió a besarla, Hermione cruzó su cuello con sus manos, sus lenguas se rozaban, aquel beso había sido tan lejano a aquellos que se habían dado en aquel mismo lugar, más no en el mismo año…

Ya no eran unos mocosos, de eso estaban más que consientes, sabía que Hermione se arrepentiría después, pero no le importaba, no recordaba lo decidida que era Hermione…

Pero ahora fue ella quien interrumpió aquel beso…

- después de tanto tiempo, quise decirte que… siempre te eh amado…- y la castaña bajó la mirada, pero Draco le tomó por el mentón y le hizo que le mirara.

- Para ver sidola Griffindormás astuta de tu casa… eras bastante despistada para algunas cosas… debiste haberme puesto más atención… por qué…Yo también te amé… te amaré y seguiré haciéndolo hasta el fin de mis días…- Draco fue interrumpido ahora por ella, sus labios volvieron a fusionarse…

La mañana había llegado, Hermione sonría cómo si nada hubiera pasado, mientras veía desde el estrado, la bienvenida que se les daba a la nueva generación, entre ellos, Albus Potter, Rose y Hugo Weasley, Tony Longbotom… entre muchos otros…

James Veía a su hermano desde su sitio junto con sus primos, y Tony, uno de sus mejores amigos, todos ellos habían sido recibidos en Griffindor, pero en esta ocasión fue Ravenclaw quien se llevó a la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

Mientras dos de sus profesores, se miraban de reojo, estaba mal, lo sabían, pero merecían ser felices después de tanto sufrimiento… la pregunta ahora es… ¿Dejarán a un lado todas las cosas por estar al lado del otro…?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo una Probadita de lo que se avecina... ja ja ja espero les guste, Muchas Gracias y las invito a pasar a mis otros Fanfic's...<strong>

**Baeeeeeee!**


	18. 19 Scorpius

**Capitulo Diecinueve.**

_Scorpius._

Rose estaba frente a su escritorio, había vuelto a ver a aquel niño al que había conocido en el Expreso, hace ya varios años, sonrío tontamente al recordarlo, tan inocente, tan Lindo con ella, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar al Pre-Adolescente en el que se había convertido, sus grises ojos cómo dos cristales de hielo, sus labios alineados, mascullando aquella palabra…"Mestiza" Si, era eso, una mestiza, pero… eso ya no importaba ¿O si? ¿Era malo no ser una sangre Pura?

Se puso de pie, al día siguiente, a temprana hora comenzarían las clases, sonrío al saber que tendría pociones junto con los de Slytherin, así podría ver a Scorpius una vez más, aunque la llamara Mestiza.

Salió de su habitación y se dispuso a encontrarse con su hermano y sus primos en el comedor, cuando un grupo de chicos dieron vuelta a la esquina, entrando al mismo pasillo, entre ellos, caminaba Scorpius, con su dorada melena platinada algo despeinada, iba a lado de Demon Nott, y de una chica a la que conocía cómo Felina Blaise, bastante irritante y lanzada para su corta edad, y eso que no la conocía demasiado.

- Sco…Sco… intentó llamarle por su nombre, pero la castaña bajó la mirada, recordando la reacción de Scorpius al escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de la castaña.

FLASH BACK

_Scorpius se encontraba recargado en la pared del colegio, se encontraba apreciando el paisaje junto con Nott, este le estaba hablando de algo que no escuchaba, su mente estaba en el cielo, observando las nubes… _

_Se acercó a grandes zancadas a él, le alegraba volver a verlo, nunca había podido olvidar a aquel joven alegre y de aspecto acogedora…_

- _¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius! –le llamó con gran tono mientras se acercaba, se podía apreciar en sus grandes ojos azules aquella inmensa alegría…_

_Pero no todo es color de rosa y con olor a dulces, de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo, con las lagrimas a punto de salir y con un dolor en el cuello, el heredero Malfoy le había tomado por la garganta y lanzado al suelo…_

- _Que Mestiza tan osada… mira que llamarte por tu nombre…- soltó Nott con desprecio._

- _Tú, Mestiza mal nacida… ¡No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, que no somos iguales! – gritó con rencor y despreció para luego pasarse a retirarse sin siquiera volverse para mirarla, la castaña bajó la mirada y empuñó el césped entre sus manos…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Suspiró, guardó silencio, no quería verse nuevamente en aquella situación, y la verdad es que tenía orgullo y dignidad hasta para tirar de bolo, empuñó las manos y apresuró el paso, cuando unas risillas se soltaron al sentirlos pasar por un lado.

- ¡Eh, Mestiza! ¡¿Has aprendido la lección? – escuchó la socarrona pregunta, Rose se detuvo a varios metros delante de aquel grupo, se giró, y con la barbilla en alto, cómo toda una Weasley, le contestó con Orgullo.

- No eh aprendido nada, y menos de un descerebrado cómo usted…comprenderá… y respecto a lo que me pidió ayer… No te preocupes, ni siquiera te nombrare ni por tú apellido.- y dicho y hecho, la chica se giró sobre sus talones y continuo con sus pasos.

…

Luego de unos segundos, fue Felina quien rompió el silencio, su voz chillona molestó un poco a sus compañeros pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

- ¡¿pero quien se cree esa Mestiza? –preguntó la chica, pero nadie le respondió.

Hermione se dirigía hacia su oficina cuando se encontró con Rose en el pasillo, le vio algo, triste y eso le alarmó, Rose no era de esas chicas que se entristecían constantemente…

- ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó la mujer, Rose se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre.

- Yo, no, no me pasa nada.- contestó la castaña menor.

- Hija…en el mundo puedes engañar a cualquier persona… menos a mi.- respondió Hermione.

- Me eh encontrado con…Scorpius… y cómo todo Malfoy idiota… me ha despreciado…- contó la chica.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, si, recordaba a aquel niño con aspecto angelical, Hermione sonrió a su hija…

- los chicos de tu edad siempre tienen problemas con los demás… ya verás que Scorpius se enderezara respecto a su actitud contigo, no te preocupes.- Hermione acarició el rostro de su hija y se despidió de ella, tenía que ir a firmar unos papeles y luego tenía clases con cuarto grado.

- Ojala fuera tan sencillo.- murmuró Rose mientras observaba a su madre alejarse.

Draco y Hermione, soltaron la carcajada, se encontraban una vez más en aquel pasillo, besándose cómo si fuera la última vez, el juego había empezado de nuevo…

Y otra vez le tenía entre sus brazos, nuevamente sentía su piel contra su piel… y una vez más podía probar sus labios…

Enmarcó su rostro con sus masculinas manos y le apreció, a pesar de que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas, no había logrado opacar su belleza, sus ojos no habían perdido ese brillo…

Y ahora, con una sonrisa en aquellos labios que había heredado de su madre, recordó aquel día en que decidió hacer de las suyas para ver un poco más de aquella sensualidad que los marrones ojos de Hermione emanaban…

**FLASH BACK**

_Golpeo el costal que "Carlos" su fiel sirviente, le había obsequiado el día de su cumpleaños número quince, había estado frustrado por semanas y no sabía él por qué… y Carlos, quien había regresado de sus vacaciones, le había traído aquel costal de cuero, que contenía bastante arena por dentro, lo utilizaba para desestrezarce, después de todo, los objetos Muggle no eran del todo inútiles cómo pensó._

_Granger._

_…. **Flash** **back dentro Del Flash back**…._

_La sangre sucia, había estado pensando demasiado en aquella estúpida sangre sucia, después de aquella imagen de la maestra McGonallal y Dumbledore, besándose en la oficina de este ultimo… para Draco, aquel par de maestros ya no fueron los mismos, sonrío siniestramente, cuando sustituyó en su mente, aquella imagen de el par de ancianos, por la imagen de Granger, la piscina, aquel delgado cuerpo cubierto por un pequeño bikini blanco…_

- _¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué es eso? –exclamó Blaise al ver a Hermione andar por la orilla de la alberca mientras los tres príncipes Slyhterianos le veían de píes a cabeza, "Observando" cómo Theodore había dicho, cada célula que aquel bien formado del cuerpo de Hermione Jean Granger._

- _Dios mío… es…La sangre sucia más sexy que jamás eh visto en mi vida.- soltó Theodore sin parpadear, por qué según él, era una perdida de su valioso tiempo…_

- _…¡WOW! ¡Ey, Granger, que guardadito te tenías ese cuerpazo! –se aventuró a gritar el rubio, Theodore le miró de reojo, mientras Blaise soltaba la carcajada al ver a la comadreja y a San Potter atragantarse con sus bebidas, mientras… Hermione se había girado, estaba bastante sonrojada, Draco soltó la carcajada al ver a la "señorita modales prehispánicos" hacer su Pansy señal, con su dedo central de la mano._

- _¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! –contestó la castaña mientras se giraba y comenzaba a andar a grandes zancadas…_

_Blaise se puso de pie…_

- _¡Que buena vista, Granger! – gritó el moreno, el trío de serpientes se carcajearon de lo lindo al ver cómo la castaña de rizos se sobresaltaba ante el comentario…._

_…. **Fin flash Back dentro Del Flash Back**….._

_Se __limpió__ el sudor con una pequeña toalla de algodón, soltó un suspiró, la verdad es que cuando Hermione, alias la sangre sucia, se había girado para encararles, no había visto a una Sangre sucia, a una Muggle, a la mejor amiga de San Potter y la comadreja…_

_Había visto a la chica más hermosa y sensual en su vida, fue en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se entrelazaron, cuando entendió… que se había prendido de ella…_

_Sonrío cuando una brillante, pero malévola idea, pasó por su cabeza…_

_Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore… Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… estaban girando dentro de la cabeza de Draco, cómo engranes de un reloj… formando poco a poco un siniestro Plan… _

- _…Que listo eres, Draco…- se halagó el rubio mientras lanzó una patada al costal._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahora estaban ahí, que gracias a su plan y a la imprudencia del Director yla Gata, Hermione y él podían disfrutar de su amor, pero él sabía que algo carcomía en la cabeza de la castaña.

_Remordimiento._

Pues Hermione estaba casada y tenía hijos, y ella odiaba hacerle eso a su esposo… aunque… a Ron pareció no importarle lo que ella pensara respecto a su aventura con Pansy, pues Hermione sabía que Ron y Pansy continuaban viéndose a escondidas… lo sabía, al igual que Hugo y Rose…

Se separaron, pero al poco rato, volvieron a unir sus labios… Mientras…

Pansy se encontraba frente a él, con los ojos llorosos, nunca jamás pensó que existiría un hombre tan repugnante y tan lleno de maldad dentro del corazón después de Voldemort, apretó los puños, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso, a ella? Quien era su esposa…

- ¡ ¿Te has vuelto loco o que? –le gritó Pansy mientras cerraba la enorme puerta tras ella, estaba cansada, harta de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que él, le obligaba a hacer…

- No, mi querida esposa…- se escuchó su masculina voz por toda la habitación.

- ¡entonces dime que mierdas es lo que estás haciendo! ¡¿Qué ganas tú haciendo esto? –preguntó la mujer histéricamente.

- Eso… mujer mía… no es asunto tuyo…- contestó el hombre, quien se encontraba tras su fino escritorio de madera lisa y algunos gravados de serpiente en esta… mientras las sombras ocultaban su identidad…

- Entonces… ¿Por qué…por qué me haces esto…? – su voz comenzó a temblar, pero Pansy no tuvo respuesta, más si vio una siniestra sonrisa en la boca de su marido…

- Pasa que…eh vuelto.- soltó el hombre mientras Pansy caía de rodillas sobre el suelo y soltaba el llanto, estaba harta, harta de tener que soportarlo…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que esta un poco raro este Capitulo... Ja ja ja ja ja pero aqui se los dejo, la explicacion pro que Draco cambio los Uniformes ¬¬ Uu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>lunaticapazion .- Hola... Pues mira, si eh entrado a esa pagina, hay demasiados Fic's ! Pues no me acuerdo si tengo cuenta, creo que no... Pues nadamàs es cuestion de que me avises para ver que show, tambien yo pienso lo mismo que tu, una Historia no deberìa solamente rondar una sola pagina porquè hay demasiados Fans ja ja ja ja...<strong>

Me gustaría, Si comienzas a subirla, tu nada mas avisame haber que puedo hacer en caso de que necesites ayuda con algo...

Me alegra que me lo hayas comentado... Porque ya me han plagiado Historias...

**BlackAthena.**


	19. 20 Rose

**Capitulo Veinte**

_Rose._

Por más que lo intentara, la imagen de aquella pequeña, dulce, tierna y preciosa Rose, no se borraría de su imagen, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mientras sus rubios cabellos platinados se adherían a su cráneo, se apartó el mechón dorado de la frente y levantó la mirada…

Y es que la profesora Granger tenía razón…

- _"El tiempo no pasa en vano"_ – recordó su dulce voz y aquella frase tan extraña y tierna a la vez, la verdad es que había encontrado dentro de la profesora de Transformaciones, a lo más parecido a una madre, durante su primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería, había tenido problemas para adaptarse al ambiente de aquel lugar, su padre le había aconsejado que no prestara atención a aquello, y la profesora Granger le había pedido que no se rindiera, que pronto haría amigos…

- Amigos.- murmuró bajo el chorro de agua, había creído encontrar a aquellos que le seguían, a unos amigos, pero se había equivocado, sabía que era su apellido que influenciaba entre ellos, se había convertido en el príncipe Slytherin en cuanto mencionó su nombre…

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la imagen de aquella castaña ojos azules, con esa dulce sonrisa de niña inocente, apretó los puños al recordar la forma tan patética en la que la había tratado…

_Su única amiga…_

Seguro lo odiaba ahora…

Rose se levantó de la mesa y se retiró, la verdad es que haber vuelto a ver a Scorpius Había removido muchas cosas en ella, le dejó a su hermano encargado el maletín, cuando se dispuso a dar un paseo por el colegio, seguro encontraría algo mejor…

Rose se detuvo, había estado dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que se encontró en un lugar que no había visto nunca… vio los cuadros, estos no se movían… ¿Por qué…? Se preguntó, cuando se vio sorprendida, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa… aquellas pinturas no eran mágicas si no…

- Retratos Muggle. – soltó la joven mientras se acercaba a uno y pasaba su mano sobre el marcó, madera de cedro bien pulida, bañada en esmalte…

- No creí que hubiera cosas Muggle en este colegio.- la castaña se sobresaltó y se giró para encarar a su visitante, los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron profundos, misterioso… siniestros…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la castaña.

- Este también es mi colegio…- soltó la masculina voz.

- Hmp.- la chica se dio media vuelta, echó un último vistazo al cuadro y se dispuso a marcharse, sin volver a ver a su acompañante inesperado, pero Rose se sobresaltó al sentir una fría mano entrelazándose de contrabando entre sus dedos.

Pansy se sentó en la vieja silla, tenía a su comadreja amante frente a ella, embobado, suspiró, tenía que decirle a Ron lo que había pasado entre ella, su esposo y que él había sido solamente un juego…

_Al principio._

Por qué ahora, en medio de la soledad, el dolor y la desgracia, lo consideraba más que un peón para los planes de su marido, una esperanza, algo que había estado buscando después de unos meses de matrimonio con _aquel_ al que creyó amar.

Theodore veía sobre el ventanal, dentro de aquella mansión levantada entre grandes piedras de mármol, veía de reojo el horizonte, había pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo… desde la última vez que le vio…

Bajó la mirada, su enmarañado cabello oscuro ahora bien peinado, mientras sus oscuros ojos solamente reflejaban el dolor que su alma sentía en aquel momento…

Tenía una carta entre las manos, suspiró cansinamente, mientras le daba la espalda a su escritorio de madera negra…

Bajó la mirada y leyó la hoja…

- _"Desahuciado…"_ – era la palabra en que el fin de su vida se resumía, cinco años después de convertirse en Auror, había descubierto que su cuerpo alojaba una oscura masa, los médicos le habían ofrecido una esperanza de vida de cinco o siete años cómo máximo, sonrío ante su desgracia, ahora, que sabía que iba a morir, quería hacer al menos una cosa…

Y el principio de su travieso plan, tenía que ver, en ir de visita a Hogwarts…

_Sabía que estaba ahí…_

Golpeteaba el escritorio de madera mientras observaba la pequeña fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesa de fina madera, su blanca sonrisa iluminada por la escasa Luz de la veladora flotante.

Tomó la fotografía mágica entre sus manos, y acarició el rostro de aquella mujer que posaba para el fotógrafo, seguía siendo la misma…

La misma castaña de rizos algo rebeldes, la Granger por la cual había perdido la amistad de sus mejores amigos, la Sangre sucia a la que no había dejado de desear después de tantos años…

_Suspiró cansinamente…_

- Suéltame… ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, la verdad es que le daba miedo aquel estado en el que se encontraba.

- Yo… sólo quiero disculparme contigo…- pidió el chico mientras rodaba los ojos por la pared, encontrándose con un cuadro, de dos pequeños Ángeles de diferente sexo tomados de la mano.

- Demasiado tarde…Malfoy, ahora suéltame.- pidió ella con brusquedad mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio.

- Escúchame yo no…- pero el chico se detuvo al ver a aquel cuadro, un rubio, una castaña… besándose.

Rose lo notó, se giró y ahí estaba, un cuadro pintado por alguien que solamente había puesto sus iniciales…

D y H….

Levantó la ceja, quizá aquel D y H era una especie de Muggle que había estudiado en Hogwarts y había pintado aquello, pero… aquel rubio… aquella castaña eran… muy parecidos a ellos… se acercó cuando…

- Mírame…- escuchó la voz de Scorpius tras ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, se volvió… lentamente, algo extraño pasaba en su cuerpo apenas desarrollado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y estaba conciente de que temblaba…

- Mal…- pero la chica se vio interrumpida, al girarse completamente se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida…

_Los labios de Scorpius sobre los de ella… _

Un inocente, calido y dulce beso donde apenas se unían los labios, no era un beso apasionado, no era un beso conciente…

Y ambos cerraron los ojos, guardando lo que estaban saboreando dentro de sus memorias, dentro de sus corazones, sin saber…

Que un rubio y una castaña ya mayores, les veían uno a cada extremo del pasillo, con la sorpresa marcados en sus rostros…

Y cómo siempre, se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar donde se veían desde hace tiempo ya… cuando detuvo se paso, había quedado anonadada… vio a su pequeña Rose a unos cuantos metros de ella, en medio de una opaca luz, dando su primer beso a aquel rubio…

Sonrío al ver a Draco al otro lado… con el mismo gesto en su mirada… ambos se voltearon a ver, chocando sus miradas, Hermione volteo a ver el cuadro, que hace tiempo había dibujado junto con Draco… sonrío al darse cuenta de algo…

Draco sabía lo que Hermione veía, le había contado meses a tras sobre un sueño que tenía constantemente, sobre ellos, de niños, besándose infantilmente… ahora entendían.

Los protagonistas de aquel cuadro, no eran ellos… si no aquel par que se encontraban frente a ellos, mostrando el amor que se tenían…

Hermione dio un paso a tras, si Rose se daba cuenta de su presencia, entonces lo echaría a perder, así que desapareció entre las sombras con una sonrisa en el rostro… Draco también se había retirado…

_Se separaron y se miraron detenidamente…_

- ¿Qué…que fue eso? – Rose apenas pudo articular aquella palabra…

- Yo…No… lo sé…- soltó Scorpius mientras se sonrojaba, Rose bajó la mirada cuando, lenta y tímidamente, ambos jovencitos iban entrelazando sus manos, mientras volteavan a ver al lado opuesto del otro, buscando que alguien no estuviera viéndolos… cuando se vieron solos en aquel pasillo…

Se volvieron hacia ellos… ambos se sonrieron como los viejos tiempos, cómo cuando niños…

Y ahí inició una nueva Historia, una nueva aventura…

Entre aquel pasillo, que ya había sido testigo de un antiguo amor que seguía vivo aún, levantado en llamas y que solamente la muerte sería capaz de soplar aquella llama y lograr que esta se apagará…

Harry miró a su esposa, la cual se encontraba frente a él, la pelirroja estaba preocupada, su madre le había dicho lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Ron y que lamentablemente, Arthur y los niños habían presenciado junto con ella, lo que posiblemente sería el fin entre el matrimonio Weasley- Granger.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry mientras se ponía de pie, Ginny bajó la mirada.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó de repente, Ginny.

- ¿Saber que, Ginny? –preguntó Harry, la pelirroja levantó la mirada y le encaró.

- Que Ron tiene una aventura con Pansy Parkinson.- soltó la noticia, Harry dejó escapar un suspiró de resignación, claro que lo sabía. Medio mundo mágico lo sabía, que Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson eran amantes.

- Ginny yo…

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – exclamó la pelirroja, Harry la tomó por los hombros.

- Ginny, ese no es problema nuestro.- contestó el pelinegro.

- ¡Pero pudimos hacer algo! ¡Pude y pudiste aconsejar a Ron de que se dejara de tonterías!

- ¡¿y Crees que no lo hice? ¡Santo cielo, Ginny! ¡Hermione es mí amiga tanto cómo lo es Ron! ¡No es problema nuestro que ninguno de los dos este llevando las cosas cómo se debe…!

- ¿desde cuando…? –Ginny ignoró toda aquella palabrería que Harry estaba soltando en aquel momento.

- Ginny…- le nombró en un tono de lamento.

- ¿Desde…Cuando? – volvió a repetir.

- Confórmate con saber que ya tiene tiempo…

- ¡Harry! - la pelirroja se dejó caer sobre el sofá, no podía creerlo, entonces, Ron y Pansy estaban viéndose desde hace ya mucho tiempo, lo sabía, podía leer la respuesta verdadera en los ojos de su marido.

- Ginny yo…

- No digas nada… yo hablaré con Hermione y con Ron.- la pelirroja se puso de pie y dejó a su marido a solas en el despacho.

_Los días se había convertido en semanas… _

Hermione descansaba tras su escritorio, esa semana había sido bastante ajetreada, dejó el papeleo a un lado cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

- ¡Adelante! –soltó la castaña cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

- Buenas tardes… Hermione.- la castaña le vio con asombro, aquel no era nada más ni nada menos que…

_Theodore Nott._

**…Minutos antes…**

Draco le veía con asombro, Theodore, a decir verdad no se veía para nada bien, su piel clara había quedado en el olvido, para dejar en el camino una capa pálida, sus ojos se veían tristes y opacos, mientras las ojeras no le hacían ningún favor a su galantería…

- Nott.- le nombró, Theodore se acercó y se saludaron palmeando sus espaldas anchas…

- Me alegro volver a verte, viejo amigo.- saludó el pelinegro.

- Pero…¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú…

- Renuncie al puesto de jefe de Aurores hace meses… Draco, necesito pedirte un gran favor, tal vez el ultimo.- soltó aquel hombre mientras sonreía tristemente, Draco no pudo evitar negársele.

Draco se sentó sobre su silla de un golpe, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Theodore… Theodore estaba… muriendo… el rubio se sobó las sienes, su amigo le había pedido un favor y él tenía que ayudarlo… un favor en el que Hermione tenía que ver…y _mucho_…

* * *

><p>¬¬ lunaticapazion <em>EM... Hoy recorde que tengo una Cuenta en PotterFik's PERO pueses subirla tu si gustas dejar algun mensaje, mi correo es:<em>

_Para quienes Gusten agregarme..._

Proximamente quiero abrir cuenta en el Face para subir todos mis Dibujos... yo les aviso...

Ja ja ja ja


	20. 21 Theodore y Hermione

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

Theodore y Hermione.

Hermione le vio sentarse, Theodore no era el mismo al que había conocido hace años, aún era muy apuesto, pero… ahora se veía tan… enfermo… algo le pasaba, estaba segura.

- Nott.- le nombró.

- Theodore, por favor Hermione.- pidió el hombre, Hermione sonrío.

- ¿Qué te trae por acá…Theodore…?

- Eh hablado con Draco hace unos momentos… le eh pedido un favor pero… cómo no se ha negado, entonces me eh retractado, así que eh venido contigo para hablar de esto cara a cara.- contestó el hombre mientras acercaba las manos a las de Hermione y las tomaba entre las suyas, por alguna extraña razón, Hermione no se separó de él, algo sucedía… algo que no le iba a gustar para nada.

- Theodore… ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la castaña mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Estoy…muriendo Hermione.- la castaña se estremeció, Theodore sujetó las manos de la castaña aún más fuerte, no quería que lo soltara por la impresión, Hermione aún así, no se alejó de él…

- Yo… esto debe ser un...error, Nott.- empezó a decir.

- Theodore…- corrigió divertido, él.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora, maldita sea! –exclamó la mujer.

- Hermione…

- ¡Theodore tienes que…!

- Eh acudido a ocho médicos…y todos han dicho lo mismo…

- Theodore yo… yo quisiera…- Hermione se acercó un poco más, Theodore notó aquella compasión que le causó algo extraño, solamente pudo sonreír a aquello, Hermione sentía la amenaza de las lagrimas en los ojos.

- Así que… eh venido a pedirte un gran favor, Hermione.- recordó el pelinegro mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Sólo dí.- alentó la castaña.

- No quiero presionarte con esto pero… No tengo mucho tiempo de vida así que… Yo sé que eres una mujer casada y que tienes hijos pero… cómo fuimos compañeros de generación yo creo que… quisiera pasar una tarde contigo… hay un jardín precioso a las afueras del colegio y yo…

- Theodore…

- Por favor…Hermione yo…

- Claro que acepto.- la castaña sonrío, Theodore le vio con dulzura y segundos después ambos se encontraban riendo a carcajadas, recordando viejos tiempos…

**…Minutos Antes…Despacho de Draco Malfoy…**

- Draco si tú no quieres yo…- empezó a decir el moreno.

- Yo no soy su dueño, Theodore.- contestó el rubio mientras le veía sereno.

- Pero sé de sobra que han vuelto a sus encuentros, Draco…

- Mira Theodore… sólo es una cita…no hagas que hable sobre lo que tengo con Hermione… ¿quieres?

- Malfoy eres un…- contestó de mala gana fingida ante aquella burlona contestación de Draco.

Soltaron la carcajada al mismo tiempo, ambos hombres comenzaron a narrar algunos sucesos, contar algunas de sus aventuras, de las bromas que le habían hecho a los de Griffindor, especialmente a San Potter y a la comadreja de Ron…

Theodore se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Draco le siguió con la mirada, Nott se detuvo en la puerta y miró al rubio de soslayo…

- Draco.- le llamó.

- ¿Si? –contestó el rubio.

- Ten cuidado con Blaise…- y dicho, el chico salió de la oficina, dejando a un extrañado Draco.

**_…Tiempo Actual…_**

Ron no había llegado a casa, Hermione se puso la gabardina oscura, Rose y Hugo se encontraban en el colegio, era una mañana tranquila, había pasado una quincena más, desde que Theodore Nott le había pedido una cita _"Cómo amigos" _a Hermione…

El broche con la insignia de Griffindor unía las piezas de la gabardina oscura, mientra el corsé quedaba al descubierto, se ató la melena castaña a un rojizo listón.

_Y salió de casa._

Respiraba agitadamente, Ron le veía de reojo, Pansy le había contado todo lo que había pasado a excepción del Plan siniestro que su esposo estaba preparando para Hermione…

Y aún así, el pelirrojo no dio un paso a tras, lo hecho, hecho estaba ya, su vida secreta a lado de Parkinson había sido maravillosa, la adrenalina ascendía hasta el cielo y eso le gustaba, en cambio con Hermione…

A ella la amaba, a Pansy la deseaba, pero sabía que Hermione no podía darle pasión, pues era más que obvio, que la castaña pensaba en otro hombre, siempre lo había sabido pero jamás había tenido el valor para averiguarlo, no quería saber quien era el infeliz quien le había arrebatado una parte de su querida esposa…

Por más que veía los ojos de Hermione, por más que la había visto furiosa por su infidelidad, sabía que no le afectaba cómo a él le hubiera gustado, al principio era para darle celos, pero después, fue por placer…

Y ahora, bajo las rojizas sabanas, entrelazaba sus velludas piernas a las tersas de ella…

Hermione se quitó la gabardina y la dejó sobre la hierba, Nott estaba de pie a su lado, habían ido a tomar un café y luego fueron a la dulcería, habían recordado nuevamente los viejos tiempos, los buenos y los malos…

Se la habían pasado muy a gusto, mientras un Rubio se recostaba sobre su silla, la cual se encontraba tras su escritorio, cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien en su despacho… abrió los ojos y vio la silueta de un hombre alto y robusto…

Sentía la profunda y penetrante mirada en él… algo que le decía que no era de confiar, el ambiente se había puesto bastante pesado…

Hermione y Theodore se encontraban en la cima de la colina, en esta descansaba un enorme árbol que les ofrecía su sombra…

_El atardecer se acercaba._

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió el fresco viento en su rostro, aquel sitio era precioso, maravilloso...

Simplemente, un trocito de cielo que le gustaría compartir con Draco algún día, algún día…

- Hermione.- escuchó la voz de Theodore, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, se presionaba el costado derecho con su mano izquierda, la castaña le miró y sonrío, Nott sonrío ligeramente, por más que disfrazara el intenso dolor que sentía en ese momento, no podía arruinar el momento maravilloso que compartía con aquella mujer…

- Yo… ¿Puedo descansar sobre tu regazo…? –preguntó un sonrojado Theodore, Hermione sonrío al ver por primera vez desde hace una semana, algo de color en el rostro de Theodore, la castaña recargó algo de su peso en sus manos, las cuales se posaron sobre la hierba…

- Claro.- contestó la castaña.

Theodore recargó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la castaña, Hermione escuchó un suspiró cansino, cosa que le preocupó…

- ¿Duele mucho? –preguntó Hermione mientras veía el atardecer, Theodore veía el mismo espectáculo de reojo…

- Pensé que no te darías cuenta.- contestó Nott.

- Pues te has equivocado…- dijo ella mientras acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos, Theodore volvió su mirada hacia ella, la luz del fin del día golpeaba el rostro de Hermione, aquella imagen fue preciosa ante los ojos de Theodore, quien sonrío, Hermione le vio sonrojarse nuevamente…

- …Gracias… Gracias Hermione.- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

Hermione le sintió frío, sabía… por muy extraño que pareciera, que algo iba a pasar, algo que le causaría dolor…

- Espero que mi compañía haya sido de tú agrado.- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de él, Theodore había dejado caer su mano, no podía, por más que lo intentara, seguir manteniendo su cuerpo en movimiento.

- Más de lo que crees… Más de lo que crees…- soltó Theodore mientras respiraba agitadamente, se reprochaba no poder tocarla, pero se conformaba con sentir su mano sobre su mejilla.

- Es un hermoso lugar, Theodore… ¿Cuándo lo encontraste? –preguntó la mujer.

- Cuando me di cuenta que… tú y Draco… se amaban.- soltó a duras penas, Hermione le miró con tristeza, cuando escuchó la carcajada de Theodore.

- Yo, lo siento no…- pero la castaña se vio interrumpida.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡De verdad, me conformo con que estés en estos momentos conmigo! – soltó el moreno, Hermione sonrío dulcemente.

Hermione le abrazó, mientras el sol apresuraba su paso, anunciando el fin de aquel día, mientras Theodore disfrutaba del olor a almendras del cabello de Hermione, siempre le había gustado su aroma…

_Todo de ella le gustaba._

Sentía los parpados pesados…

- Hermione…- le nombró agotadamente, la castaña no dijo nada, solo levantó un poco su rostro.

- …Yo…quisiera que…- pero no podía pedirle aquello, sería egoísta de su parte… no podía pedirle un beso, no podía.

El día se acababa, igual que su tiempo de vida…

Nott comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cuando, su último sentir, fueron aquellos carnosos labios sobre los de él, sonrío ligeramente, mientras Hermione dejaba en libertad aquellas lagrimas, el viento sopló a su alrededor… llevándose consigo… el alma de _Theodore Nott._

Theodore había muerto…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

><p>¬¬ lunaticapazion <em>EM... Hoy recorde que tengo una Cuenta en PotterFik's PERO pueses subirla tu si gustas dejar algun mensaje, mi correo es:<em>

_Para quienes Gusten agregarme..._

Proximamente quiero abrir cuenta en el Face para subir todos mis Dibujos... yo les aviso...

Ja ja ja ja


	21. 22 Blaise

**_Capitulo _****_Veintidós_**

_Blaise._

Draco se puso de pie lentamente, las luces se habían encendido, dejando al descubierto la identidad de su invitado no deseado, ya sabía el rubio de quien se trataba, la única persona que podía poner un ambiente tan seco y pesado tan sólo con su presencia.

- Blaise.- le nombró Draco mientras el moreno daba un paso al frente.

- Presente…- contestó Zabini mientras enfrentaba la dura mirada que el rubio le lanzaba en aquel entonces.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo recuerde, no te eh invitado a mi casa.- habló Draco mientras tomaba asiento y le ofrecía a Blaise sentarse, este no aceptó.

- Pues cómo tú no te dignarías jamás en mandar a llamarme, eh venido… Y no viejo amigo… de ti no quiero nada excepto una cosa.- Blaise se interrumpió, dando un toque de misterio y curiosidad a aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres ahora? – preguntó el rubio con falso interés.

- …siempre eh… ambicionado a tenerla entre mis manos.- el moreno comenzó a hacer ademán de lo que decía con sus manos, Draco levantó la ceja preguntándose que era lo que él tenía, que Blaise tanto añoraba.

- Déjate de estupideces y suéltalo ahora.- impaciente, cómo siempre.

- Yo… siempre la eh visto desde lejos…- apretó los puños…- viendo cómo mis mejores amigos se perdían en el encanto de sus ojos…- continuo diciendo, Draco le miró sorprendido, se puso de pie, comprendiendo al fin de lo que Blaise estaba hablando.

- Zabini… ¿Estás escuchando las idioteces que estás diciendo?

- ¡Ja!

- Hermione no es mía… ni lo será jamás gracias a ti.- culpó el rubio mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

- Ni tampoco el idiota de Theodore.

- ¿Qué mierda estás planeando? Theodore me advirtió algo sobre ti pero…

- El muy imbécil… Si, si… lo vi un par de veces después dela Guerra… su hijo y mi hija han tenido sus quereres a temprana edad…

- ¡Blaise! – exclamó el rubio al escuchar las crudas palabras de aquel hombre.

- Ya me deshice de la comadreja… ahora…- se miró el reloj burlonamente…- ahora Theodore deberá estar partiendo al más allá.- soltó el hombre ante la mirada anonadada de Draco.

- ¡TÚ, MALDITO INFELIZ! – gritó el rubio mientras apuntaba a Blaise con su varita, apunto de lanzarle un Avada Kadavra y matarle.

- Ts, ts, ts… Yo que tú no haría nada de eso… mi querido amigo… - respondía Blaise mientras apuntaba a Draco con su varita de oscura madera.

- Blaise… ¡ ¿En que mierda te has convertido?

- ¡EN LO QUE QUIERO, MALDITA SEA! ¡Te quiero muerto maldito Malfoy! ¡Te quiero lejos de Hermione!

- ¡JAMÁS PODRÁS ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡Jamás! ¡Ella no te ama, ni te amará nunca! –contestó Draco.

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE TÚ CREES! – contestó Blaise poco antes de soltar una carcajada, Draco relajó sus facciones, su ex compañero de casa, su ex amigo… se había vuelto completamente…

_Loco._

Hermione veía el cuerpo de Theodore cubierto bajo la gabardina negra, las autoridades ya habían llegado, el Ministerio ya la habían interrogado y le habían creído, la castaña observó, cómo levantaban el cuerpo de Theodore sobre la camilla, la castaña bajó la mirada mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas…

Ignorando lo que estaba pasando enla Mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer semejante cosa, eh? –preguntó Draco.

- Oh, no mi amigo… eso es un secreto…- le contestaba mientras el moreno se colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios callándose así mismo y le miraba con burla, Draco, ceñudo, le observaba, estaba en lo correcto…

_Blaise se había vuelto loco._

Rose le miraba sonrojada, Scorpius le miraba tiernamente, le gustaba mucho estar a lado de Rose, pero sabía que aún no podían decirle a sus amigos o familiares lo que tenían…

_Una hermosa y tierna relación…_

Se habían enamorado desde aquel día en el expreso, lo sabían y lo entendían, lo aceptaban…

Pero… ¿Los demás lo entenderían y lo aceptarían? Era más que claro que no sabían nada, pues tenían miedo de perder a sus amigos… pero el miedo era mucho más grande si se perdieran uno al otro… y jamás volvieran a verse…

¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenían once y doce años! ¡¿Por qué la vida tenía que ponerle tantas travas? Si supieran sobrela Historiaque rodeaba a sus padres y de cierta forma les unía, entonces creerían que lo que ellos estaban viviendo, era solamente un cuento de hadas más.

- ¡Aléjate de Granger, ella es mía, mía, mía! – gritó Blaise mientras le observaba con una siniestra mirada, Draco se relajó.

- Te has vuelto… tan patético.- soltó el rubio mientras levantaba la barbilla.

- Te lo advierto, Draco… ¡Aléjate de mi mujer…! – pero el moreno se vio interrumpido por un hechizo…

- ¡CRUCIOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Draco con cólera, jamás, jamás perdonaría a Blaise por hablar de Hermione cómo si fuera algo de su propiedad, ella no era de él y jamás lo sería… él era dueño de Hermione y Hermione era su dueña… no cabía nadie más en su mundo…

Blaise cayó al suelo de un golpe, cuando sintió a Draco levantarlo por el cuello de su blanca camisa, el rubio le acercó a su rostro para que este le mirase…

- ¡HERMIONE NO ES TUYA NI LO SERÁ JAMAS! – gritó el rubio.

Blaise le miró con sorpresa, jamás lo había visto en aquel estado, sonrío ligeramente, cosa de la que Draco no se percató en aquel momento…

Blaise.

Había encontrado un punto débil en el siempre fuerte Draco Malfoy, en el Slytherin que traicionó a los suyos al enredarse y enamorarse de una sangre sucia, él que le dio la espalda a su padre y prefirió convertirse en el perro dela Ordendel Fénix…

Hermione era su debílidad… y la debilidad de Hermione era…

_Sus hijos._

Y la de Draco, si es que lo conocía, sería su hijo Scorpius, sabía de sobra que Draco Malfoy no era cómo su padre, que a Draco Malfoy le importaba su hijo… _su heredero_.

- Aléjate de…Hermione… o sus hijos… la pagarán y… muy caro.- soltó Blaise, Draco le soltó, mientras Zabini se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Draco le miró con horror, ese hombre que se encontraba frente a él no era el Blaise al que había conocido años a tras, no era ese chico al que había llamado mejor amigo… _No._

_Ese ya no era más Zabini Blaise..._

Solamente un Loco que decía estar enamorado de Hermione, suspiró cansinamente, levantó su varita y…

- ¡Desmayus! – lanzó la invocación.

Draco envió a sus sirvientes llevar a Blaise a su casa, no quería volver a saber de ese aterrador hombre nunca más, se recargó al respaldo de su silla y observó el techo… sonrío tristemente, las sombras se habían adueñado de su rostro…

Pero la oscuridad jamás podría ensombrecer aquel par de lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Draco…

- Lo siento Hermione… de verdad, lo siento.- soltó Draco más para sí mismo que para alguien más…

No estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de la hija de Hermione y mucho menos la de su hijo, así diera su felicidad a cambio…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

><p>¬¬ lunaticapazion <em>EM... Hoy recorde que tengo una Cuenta en PotterFik's PERO pueses subirla tu si gustas dejar algun mensaje, mi correo es:<em>

_Para quienes Gusten agregarme..._

Proximamente quiero abrir cuenta en el Face para subir todos mis Dibujos... yo les aviso...

Ja ja ja ja


	22. 23 Presagio de muerte

**_HOLA...!_**

**_Realmente lamento mucho el Retraso... pero eh tenido unos cuantos problemas por acá... ya saben, exámenes, re inscripción de la escuela y otras cosas personales... _**

**_PERO JURO QUE YA ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE!_**

**_Disculpen las Molestias... :)_**

**_BlackAthena_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>****_Veintitrés_**

Presagio de Muerte.

Hermione bajó la mirada, había pasado dos meses desde la sepultura de Theodore Nott, y desde aquel día, no había vuelto a hablar con Draco, el rubio intentaba evadirle a toda costa, no por qué no quisiera verla, si no todo lo contrario, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla… pero lo que no deseaba era terminar con aquello.

- Ya dime que es lo que está pasándote.- preguntó Hermione tras él, Draco veía sobre el ventanal, podía darse cuenta de las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban Scorpius y Rose, sonrío tristemente…

- Quería retrasar esto más de lo que me es posible pero…me temo que esto no puede seguir, Hermione.- soltó el rubio mientras miraba al cielo, Hermione le miró anonadada, con la boca entre abierta.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña, Draco no se volvió para verla, no quería retractarse de sus palabras.

- …- no contestó.

- ¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¡¿Por qué? – preguntó una vez más con el tono un poco subido.

- ¡Por qué estás casada, Hermione, esto no está bien yo…!

- ¡Eso no te importó desde un principio, algo sucedió que te hizo cambiar de opinión…! ¡¿Qué fue? ¡¿Quién FUE? – preguntó la castaña mientras daba un paso al frente.

- No te me acerques.- ordenó Draco.

- ¡Entonces dame la cara con un carajo! – contestó la castaña mientras empuñaba las manos, el rubio se volvió a ella lentamente, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Sólo… hazlo más fácil, Granger… vete… Vete…- pidió mientras bajaba la mirada, Hermione dio un paso al frente, pero se arrepintió y dio dos pasos a tras… se abrazó a sí misma, cómo si tuviera frío.

- Bien, no volveré a molestarte nunca más, Malfoy… pero solamente voy a pedirte dos cosas…- Hermione guardó silencio.

- Lo que tú quieras.- respondió el rubio.

- La primera… no dejemos lo que Rose y Scorpius tienen se difumine… promételo…- pidió la castaña, Draco le miró, había tristeza en su mirada…

- Bien…lo haré.- contestó él.

- La otra…- se giró para no encararle y comenzó a andar, Draco le miró…

- ¿La otra?- quería saber…

- Hagamos cómo si esto no hubiera pasado.- soltó Hermione poco antes de abrir la puerta y salir, dando un ligero portazo.

Draco sonrío tristemente…

- Al fin lo hiciste, Idiota… la has alejado al fin.- se dijo más para si mismo que para el Hombre que le había arruinado su vida a lado de Hermione.

_Blaise._

Scorpius y Rose seguían viéndose en aquel pasillo, al parecer eran muy felices uno al lado del otro, Hermione lo sabía y Draco igual, la castaña se había encerrado en sus libros y sus estudiantes, no había vuelto a ver a Draco nunca más, lo habían prometido…

Protegerían el amor que Rose y Scorpius se tenían uno al otro, no permitirían que nada interrumpiera ese inocente amor…

Ese amor puro que no había nacido cómo él de ellos, un amor corrupto que había nacido entre las llamas del odio…

Hermione cerró los ojos pesadamente, todo se había vuelto tan, pero tan difícil, las ausencias de Ron se habían frecuentado, sus hijos entraban en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia y ella, amargada y triste…

Comenzaba a sentirse más sola de lo acostumbrado…

Soltó un suspiro cuando vio llegar a una oscura lechuza, vio sus plateados ojos y sintió el escalofrío recorrerle el rostro…

Abrió la nota que el animal le enviaba… su rostro se iluminó al leerla, no podía creerlo, abrazó la carta y se sonrojó…

Draco veía, cómo tantas veces lo hacía, a través del ventanal, el invierno había llegado, las festividades se acercaban y los chicos cada vez más se volvían más insoportables y locos que nunca, suspiró cuando vio una lechuza negra cruzar el cielo, abrió la ventana y sintió el frío viento, el animal llevaba una carta, se había detenido frente a la ventana de Hermione… se preguntó que sería.

Sabía que a esa negra Lechuza la había visto antes, se encogió de hombros, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar pero no lo recordaba así que le dio poca importancia, fue y se sentó a su silla y recargó su espalda al respaldo, se inclinó hacia a tras y cerró los ojos…

Y sin darse cuenta… comenzó a soñar…

_…._

_Hermione se encontraba rodeada de árboles, se veía joven y radiante, sonreía felizmente, él se acercó a ella pero algo le detuvo, se vio los pies y ahí estaban, cientos de miles de serpientes enredándose en sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas y sujetando su cuerpo con fuerza… _

_Levantó la mirada, restándole importancia a las mordeduras de aquellas verdosas y negruscas serpientes, pero lo que vio frente a él, le dejó helado, anonadado…_

_Hermione siendo abrazada por Blaise por la espalda, la castaña levantó el brazo y estiró la mano, intentando acercarla a él, Draco intentó acercarse a ella pero no podía, las serpientes no se lo permitían… _

- _Draco.- le llamó la castaña._

- _¡Hermione! – le gritó él._

- _¡Mi amada Hermione! –escuchó el grito de Blaise mientras Draco intentaba zafarse de las serpientes._

- _¡Ayúdala Draco, no dejes que Blaise le haga daño! – Draco volteo a un lado y ahí estaba, Theodore atado al árbol con serpientes rodeando su torso, pero tampoco podía hacer nada._

- _¡Draco! –ambos chicos se volvieron para ver a Hermione…_

- _¡HERMIONE! –gritó un joven Draco al ver a Hermione siendo atravesada por una espada, Blaise soltó la carcajada, Draco le vio explotar en miles de oscuros cuervos, mientras el cuerpo de Hermione caía sobre las hojas secas de los árboles… y al tocar el suelo, se volvió un montón de pétalos de rosa roja…_

- _¡HERMIONE! –volvió a gritas el rubio…_

- _Salva a Hermione, Draco… por favor.- escuchó la suplicante voz de Theodore…_

_…._

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Draco perlado en sudor, el sueño había sido demasiado intenso, el rubio se puso de pie, y se limpió el sudor, se acercó al ventanal y la vio, caminando entre la nueve cubierta por la capucha negra, no sabía él por qué, pero sabía que nada de eso saldría nada bueno…

Se lanzó hacia la oficina de Hermione y entró, se acercó a su escritorio, tenía que encontrar esa nota, abrió los cajones y ahí estaba…

**_"Hermione, sé que esta nota te sonará algo extraña, sé que te eh pedido que no volvamos a vernos pero… Juró por Merlín que no lo soporto más… te esperaré en el bosque prohibido, en la roca del unicornio…_**

**_Draco M. "_**

La leyó una y otra vez, apretó el papel entre sus manos, no existía otra persona que quisiera hacer desatinar a Hermione: _Blaise._

Salió disparado por el pasillo, andaba a grandes zancadas hacia el bosque prohibido, tenía que alcanzar a Hermione antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se detuvo al ver al grupo de Scorpius discutiendo con los de Griffindor, entre ellos estaba Rose… chistó la lengua y se acercó.

Su hijo ya estaba por cumplir los diecisiete, pronto sería todo un hombre capaz de valerse por si mismo, pero un hombre no es tal hasta que una mujer llega a su vida, no quería a otra mujer a lado de su hijo que no fuera Rose Weasley, tomó a su hijo por los hombros, frente a todos y le miró directamente a los ojos…

- Protege a Rose… con tu vida si es posible… si algo le pasa hijo… juró por mi vida que regresaré del infierno si es posible y haré que pagues, promételo.- pidió el hombre, Scorpius no entendía nada, hasta que su padre le sacudió.

- ¡Promételo! –gritó el rubio, Scorpius miró de reojo a la castaña, esta se encogió de hombros.

Los demás sabían tanto cómo si una piedra hablara, se veían unos a los otros hasta que…

- ¡Lo prometo, lo prometo! –respondió el rubio menor ante las miradas perplejas de los presentes.

- Y tú, Granger… cuida de que este cabeza hueca no se desvíe de sus ambiciones…- se dirigió hacia Rose.

- Si pero…soy Weasley…- corrigió la muchacha.

- Para mí siempre serás Granger… pues no tienes ninguna pizca de ser una comadreja.- y dicho, el rubio mayor se dispuso a seguir a Hermione.

Ambos grupos se quedaron en silencio, cuando Hugo soltó la pregunta que todos se habían estado haciendo…

- Rose… Hurón… ¿Qué mierda fue eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo ojos azules.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron, y para la sorpresa de todos, la joven pareja se tomó de la mano.

- Hermano, chicos… Scorpius y yo hemos estado saliendo desde que tengo once años.- soltó la chica mientras sonreía…

- ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – se escuchó el largo y aterrador grito por todos los pasillos del colegio.

Draco sonrío arrogante al escuchar aquellos gritos, seguramente los amigos de Hermione y los de él, en aquel tiempo, hubieran soltado un grito más o menos parecido, seguido por crucios y avadas Kadavras en el caso de que no se hubieran acobardado…

Salió disparado sobre su escoba, tenía que encontrar a Hermione antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Mientras, Hermione sonrío al ver a un encapuchado frente a ella, se encontraban frente a la roca del unicornio, donde se decía, existía un unicornio de negra piel y de ojos azules cómo el agua y de un cuerno de fuego…

- ¿Draco…? – Llamó la castaña. **_CONTINUARA…_**


	23. 24 Draco, Hermione y Blaise

**_HOLA...!_**

**_Bueno, Quiero comentar Solamente que me ha gustado mucho andar por acá, pero Sinceramente, no es lo que esperaba, seguiré Subiendo los capitulos pero no creo que suba mas Historias... o si? no estoy segura je jeje bueno, muchas Gracias por todo, seguire rondando Fanfiction hasta el último momento :)_**

**_BlackAthena_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo Veinticinco.<em>**

Draco, Hermione y Blaise.

- ¿Draco? – Llamó la castaña, mientras intentaba buscar el rostro de aquel encapuchado, aquel, quien la esperaba en el bosque, comenzó a girarse hacia ella.

- Bienvenida… Hermione.- escuchó aquella voz, la castaña dio un paso a tras, aquel no era Draco, no era su voz…

- Blaise.- le nombró la mujer mientras le miraba quitarse el gorro de la capa, vio sus oscuros ojos, su morena piel, había cambiado muy poco.

- Al fin, estamos reunidos…- soltó el hombre, Hermione levantó la ceja, extrañada ¿Qué mierda…? Pero se detuvo al recordarlo, ahora entendía varias cosas respecto a Blaise…

**FLASH BACK.**

_Dio un paso al frente cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la giraba con brusquedad…_

- _¿estás bien? – preguntó la masculina voz._

- _De entre todos los chicos en Hogwarts, jamás pensé que tú… te preocuparías por mí…- soltó la castaña mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus bucles…_

- _Granger…- le nombró mientras la castaña se le acercaba lentamente, mientras recorría su pecho sobre el uniforme con su dedo índice._

- _¿Sabes…? Me fascinan mucho… los chicos malos… cómo tú.- soltó la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada para verle, él, él simplemente le observó._

- _Desde hace tiempo yo… eh querido... hacer algo…- comenzó a murmurar mientras ambos rostros se acercaban… lentamente, mientras un extraño ambiente, les rodeaba, un oscuro y profundo ambiente que provenía de ella…_

_Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Hermione soltó la carcajada y dio un paso hacia a tras, él le miró anonadado ¿Qué pasó? _

- _No soy una chica fácil… si quieres esto…- se detuvo mientras palmeaba sus caderas con ambas manos.- Tendrás que esforzarte…- y dicho y hecho, la castaña se dio media vuelta y pasó a retirarse…_

_Dejando a un alborotado Blaise en aquel pasillo, mientras su figura se relejaba en aquel enorme espejo, con una Hermione abrazándolo tiernamente…_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Hermione le miró cómo si fuera la cosa más aterradora del mundo, Blaise dio un paso más, Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, hasta que…

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclamó Blaise, dando con su hechizo a Hermione, quien quedó petrificada al instante.

Quiso gritar, poder moverse, pero sabía de sobra que nadie la escucharía, estaba demasiado lejos del castillo, en otras palabras.

_Estaba a merced de Blaise._

Draco aterrizó sobre la nieve, estaba ya en la entrada del bosque prohibido, tenía que impedir que Blaise le hiciera algo a su querida Hermione…

_Hermione y Blaise…_

Apretó los puños, tan sólo imaginarse a Hermione a lado de ese traidor, le daban unas inmensas ganas de matar a aquel, al que llamó amigo alguna vez…

- "_Salva a Hermione, Draco… por favor…" –_ recordó la petición de su amigo, ajustó la mandíbula al saber que fue Blaise el responsable de la muerte de Theodore.

- La pagarás Blaise… juro por Merlín que pagarás por lo que has hecho.- masculló Draco entre dientes mientras intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible…

- **_"¡Maldita sea, suéltame, suéltame!"_** – gritaba mentalmente la castaña, mientras sentía las caricias de Blaise en el rostro, este, embobado por su belleza, estaba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos…

- Ese Draco es tan suertudo… mira que lograr enamorarte…- comenzó a decir…

- **_"¡Eres un…Por Merlín, deja me ir!"_** – continuaba diciendo la mujer.

- No sabes lo que eh tenido que soportar y el tiempo que eh tenido que esperar para este momento… ¿Sabes? Hace ya mucho tiempo… me deshice de uno de mis contrincantes en el amor.- contaba mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de Hermione.

- **_"¡Dios mío, tú…! ¡Tú has asesinado a Theodore!"_** –exclamó la muchacha mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Blaise se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, bebiéndose la lagrima, luego, enmarcó el rostro de su amada Hermione e intentó besarla, cuando…

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – soltó el gritó Draco, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros tras Hermione, Blaise se separó de la castaña lentamente…

- Oh, mira Hermione, el Gran Príncipe Slytherin ha llegado…- se burló el moreno, Draco apretó los puños.

- **_"¡Draco, ayúdame, por favor! ¡Blaise se ha vuelto Loco, ha asesinado a Theodore!"_** – decía la castaña pero sabía que no podía escucharla pero no podía dejar de intentarlo.

- Tú… maldito idiota…- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras se acercaba, cuando se detuvo en seco, miró a Hermione en el centro, Blaise le abrazó por la espalda, la castaña y el rubio ya estaban frente a frente, pues Blaise había girado a Hermione…

- Un paso más…- Blaise apuntó el cuello de Hermione…- y algo muy malo le pasará.- continuo diciendo.

Ella, atrapada en los brazos equivocados y él sin poder ayudarla, miró hacia su izquierda, ahí estaba el árbol en el cual, en su pesadilla, se encontraba Theodore atado con serpientes…

Sonrío, seguramente Theodore estaba ahí, presenciándolo todo…

Tenía que ayudar a Hermione.

- ¿Sabes Blaise? Siempre fuiste el más imbécil de todos.- comenzó a insultarlo.

- Hmp. Ni lo intentes Draco… si hacerme enfadar es la solución para que me aleje de Hermione, estás muy equivocado. – respondió Blaise, Draco apretó los puños, tenía que hacer algo, para comenzar tenía que liberar a Hermione del hechizo.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! –gritó Draco, el hechizo golpeo a Hermione, y esta quedó libre del petrificus Totalus de inmediato, la castaña intentó acercarse a Draco, esta estiró su mano para tomar la del rubio, pero Blaise se lo impidió, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, el moreno estaba sobre su escoba, y con Hermione en brazos, se alzó en vuelo…

- ¡Hermione! –gritó el rubio mientras le escuchaba gritar, intentando zafarse de su captor, el rubio rápidamente tomó su escoba y se lanzó hacia Zabini.

- ¡Draco! –llamó la castaña mientras el viento le golpeaba violentamente.

Draco iba a varios metros tras ellos, tenía que hacer algo, tomó su varita entre las manos y escribió un mensaje en el viento, aquel mensaje iba dirigido hacia alguien…

Blaise se había vuelto demasiado peligroso, tenía que acabar con eso de una buena vez…

**_"Potter, me encuentro en el Bosque Prohibido, Blaise ha capturado a Hermione, necesito… tú ayuda… no digas nada de esto a Ron ni a los demás… ven tú solo… ¡Ahora!_**

**_Draco M. "_**

Envió el mensaje tan rápido cómo pudo… y continuo persiguiendo a Blaise, quien se dirigía hacia la altitud del mundo, con Hermione en brazos, la castaña veía borrosamente la imagen del rubio quien intentaba ayudarla, Draco se acercó un poco a más a la escoba de Blaise, se paró en su transporte y estiró la mano para tomar la de Hermione, quien intentaba acercarse a él, Blaise, quien se dio cuenta, giró a la izquierda, provocando que Hermione y Draco solamente rozaran sus dedos, el rubio perdió el equilibrio, pero rápidamente logró sentarse sobre la escoba…

Harry se encontraba en el Ministerio, tenía una libreta en las manos cuando se dio cuenta que unas letras comenzaban a marcarse con fuego en la pasta de esta… Harry se quedó anonadado al leer la nota, se puso de pie y rápidamente se excuso de que tenía que partir, no podía decir nada a nadie, fueron las ordenes de Malfoy, Hermione estaba en peligro pero… ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Draco tenía que explicarle muchas cosas en cuanto se encontraran…

Hermione mordió el brazo de Blaise, este soltó un quejido y la soltó, la castaña cayó al vació…. **CONTINUARA…**


	24. 25 Explicaciones

**_HOLA...!_**

**_GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARSE POR MI...! ja ja ja ja ja se me ha ocurrido una Historia mas, pero lamentablemente al parecer hay mas seguidoras de Harry Potter que de NARUTO y para acabarla de amolar ¡TENGO MAS FICS DE NARUTO QUE DE HARRY POTTER! existen varias Historias sin terminar que de verdad creo que son de buen tema, pero por alguna extraña razón mágica o malévola... no las continuo, quise intentarlo con CORAZON DE SALEM, pero nomas no, estoy planteándome muy seriamente si le seguire o no... SALUDOS _**

**_BlackAthena_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintiséis<strong>

_Explicaciones._

Hermione sentía la velocidad de la caída en su espalda, su cabello golpeteaba su rostro, mientras, entre mechón y mechón de su castaño cabello, podía ver a Draco acercándose en su escoba, intentando ayudarla, pero tras él, venía Blaise a gran velocidad…

Sonrío al notar la preocupación en los ojos de Draco… tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, tan rápido la tragedia les había marcado… el tiempo jamás pasa en vano y ellos no eran la excepción…

- "¡Hermione!" – pudo leer su nombre provenir de los labios de Draco, el ruido de la caída no le permitía escuchar nada, Hermione sonrío dulcemente a su único y verdadero amor…

Luego, la imagen de sus hijos golpeo su rostro, las lagrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos, Draco le miró llorar, aumentó la velocidad y se acercó más a ella, extendió la mano hacia ella y Hermione hacia él, sus dedos apenas se rozaban, cuando Draco sintió un golpe en la espalda, Hermione le vio atemorizada, Blaise le había golpeado con la escoba, ambos hombres se separaron de sus respectivos transportes mágicos, mientras Hermione continuaba cayendo…

Draco caía de espalda, Blaise estaba frente a él, mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de ira, de locura… de obsesión…

- ¡Moriremos, Draco… y Hermione igual! ¡ ¿Qué se siente…que se siente no poder tener lo que mas anhelas? - Gritó Blaise mientras Draco le miraba con lastima, su amigo había perdido completamente la cordura…

- ¡NADA A COMPARACION DE PERDER LO QUE NUNCA TUVISTE! – gritó el rubio mientras veía el impacto de sus palabras, marcándose en el rostro desencajado de Zabini…

No entendió cómo fue que su amigo había llegado a todo eso, la vida pasa y cambia de rumbo de un momento a otro, jamás había notado ese tipo de cambios en Blaise, quien había pasado a hacer solamente un enamorado más, de Hermione, a un Obsesivo por la chica…

Hermione, ladeo la cabeza y ahí estaba, la chica desapareciendo entre los árboles… Hermione… Draco observó con perplejidad el camino por el cual, la castaña había caído…

- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó el rubio poco antes de sentir que era levantado en lo aires…

Draco abrió los ojos, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, recordó estar luchando con Blaise en el aire, recordó a Hermione cayendo al vació, que él caía…

- ¡Potter! –llamó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, vio a Blaise atado a un árbol e inconciente.

- Malfoy… no está muerto él sólo…

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde esta Hermione? –gritó el rubio mientras tomaba a Potter por el cuello de la gabardina.

- No lo sé, yo no…

- ¡Ella estaba cayendo! ¡Hermione caía!

- ¡ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Malfoy? ¿Por qué Hermione, tú y ese loco estaba aquí? –preguntó Harry realmente asustado.

- ¡No es momento de explicaciones estúpidas, Potter, tenemos que buscar a Hermione y encontrarla! – contestó el rubio mientras se daba la media vuelta e intentaba ir tras ella, pero Harry le detuvo por el brazo.

- ¡No! ¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que me cuentes todo! ¡Hermione estaba aquí por alguna razón, algo pasó entre ustedes dos y este loco! - dijo el moreno mientras señalaba a Blaise.

Draco guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, Hermione estaba por ahí, en algún lugar y probablemente necesitaba su ayuda… tal vez y ella…

Estaría muerta.

Pero aún así, él necesitaba encontrarla…

- Potter… Hermione y yo… teníamos algo.- comenzó a contar, Harry se quedó perplejo, ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Qué Draco y su amiga…? Imposible, pero por alguna extraña razón le creía…

- ¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Harry.

- …Desde siempre... todo empezó con el cambio de uniforme ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, eso no importa… Theodore y Blaise también se enamoraron de Hermione… pero Theodore sabía que Hermione quería a alguien más… en cambio Blaise.- levantó la mirada y vio a su antiguo amigo.- ha llegado hastala Locurapor ella.- continuo diciendo, Harry se acomodó los anteojos.

- A ver, a ver Malfoy… ¿Qué Nott y Blaise también se enamoraron de Hermione? ¿Quién más está enamorado de ella? –preguntó Potter, Draco levantó la mirada y le vio.

No fue necesario que el rubio contestara, Harry sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio, soltó la carcajada y luego se sobó las sienes, todo eso sonaba increíble, pero le creía, creía en la historia incoherente de Draco.

- Malfoy… ¿Te das cuenta en la situación en la que estás tú y Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, imbécil? ¡Durante años eh intentado olvidarme de ella, tengo un hijo y ella una familia, un esposo que le ha sido infiel durante todo su matrimonio! ¡No empieces con tus estúpidos sermones de moral y esas estupideces!- exclamó el rubio verdaderamente furioso, Harry volvió a acomodarse los anteojos.

- ¿Ella… te corresponde? – preguntó Harry sereno, Draco le miró retadoramente, levantó la barbilla, orgulloso por lo que iba a decir.

- Estamos enamorados tanto el uno por el otro…- contestó el rubio.

- Maldita seas, Malfoy ¡Creí que odiabas a Hermione!

- Mira idiota, no voy a seguir dándote explicaciones… solo Hermione se las merece, así que si vas a ayudarme a buscarla, bien por ti…- dicho y hecho, Draco partió para ir tras la mujer a la que amaba…

Harry iba tras Draco, observaba su imagen frente a él, la serpiente yla Leona, no podía creerlo, un amor imposible entre una Griffindor y un Slytherin pero, ¿Por qué Hermione no les había contado nada? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

- Teníamos miedo a enfrentarnos a nuestros amigos…- dijo Draco adivinando los pensamientos de Harry.

- Hermione debió haber confiado en nosotros ¡Para eso somos amigos!

- Pero no son amigos míos…tratarían de hacerla entender y los traería pegados a su espalda en aquellos días de colegio… Yo no hubiera soportado las criticas de mi sociedad, a mi padre, a mis compañeros… fuimos demasiado cobardes cómo para aceptar lo que nos rodeaba… y yo no supe soportar el peso que cargaría y mucho menos el de ella…

- Malfoy.

- A demás… ahora ella tiene hijos y yo igual…

- Hermione… ¿pensaste que tiene esposo y que…?

- y la comadreja pensó que… ¿Quizá Hermione necesitaba a alguien para olvidarse de mí? ¡JA! Seguro él y Pansy se la han pasado de maravilla, la mitad de nuestra generación mascullaba que era buena en la cama… allá tú si crees que tú amigo era un corderito…

- ¡No hables así de Ron! ¡No tienes derecho!

- ¡Cállate Potter! ¡Tú no viste a Hermione llorar por ese idiota! ¡Hasta su hija sabe que su padre se metía con otra mujer!

- Malfoy eres un…

- Yo amo a Hermione… y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperar el tiempo perdido… por qué lo aceptes o no… ¡HERMIONE Y YO NOS AMAMOS! – el rubio, en todo ese tiempo, no se había detenido ni vuelto para encarar a Harry Potter, no sabía por qué le daba tantas explicaciones, pero, en su pecho, necesitaba soltar lo que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando.

Harry sonrío ligeramente, suspiró y bajó la mirada, lamentaba todo eso por su amigo Ron, pero Hermione también era su mejor amiga y deseaba su felicidad, sabía de sobra que Hermione y Ron habían tenido problemas matrimoniales desde siempre, así que, si Draco Malfoy tenía razón…

_Hermione y él merecían estar juntos. _

Mientras, en un profundo y extraño lago, el cuerpo de una inconciente mujer, comenzaba a perder la vida, cómo agua entre las manos…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las Invito a Leer...<em>**

**_"De las Memorias de los Hermanos Uchiha" (Sasuke*Sakura*Itachi)_**

**_"Lazos Criminales" (Naruto*Sakura*Sasuke)_**

**_"Angeles de la Guarda" (Naruto*Sakura*Sasuke* ¿?)_**

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

**_Sasukura..._**

**_RESUMEN..._**

**_En muchos sitios y muchas religiones, se ha susurrado que si das lo que menos tienes, Kami-sama te recompensara con el doble de lo que has dado..._**

**_Naruto, perdido en el dolor de haber perdido a las dos personas que mas quiere, ha descubierto que ni una ni la otra ha partido a ningun sitio..._**

**_pero ambos, ella, èl..._**

**_ya no eran un ser independiente..._**

**_Sakura dio como sacrificio todo el amor que jamás habia resivido, él en cambio dio su fuerza para que ella se volviera aún más fuerte...lamentablemente, él resultado de todo aquello resultó ser algo aberrante para la vida Humana..._**

**_Naruto y Kakashi lo sabían... _**

**_más el mundo no lo aceptaba._**

**_"Pena de Muerte"_**

**RESUMEN: La edad del odio y la venganza había acabado en cuanto la vida de Danzou y los consejeros se habían extinguido, lamentablemente la vida de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Naruto...habían caído durante la Guerra...**

**Tsunade, junto con una Sakura en coma, han sido las únicas sobrevivientes de aquel masacre, la Godaime, junto con el Kazekage Gaara, serán los jueces de Sasuke Uchiha, que, sin otro motivo màs para seguir viviendo, hadejado quele atraparan...**

**y sabía que el únoc metodo para que se le otorgarauna redencion era esa...**

**la Pena De Muerte...**

**¿LES GUSTA? **


	25. 26 Lo quieran o no

**_HOLA...!_**

**_GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARSE POR MI...! ja ja ja ja ja se me ha ocurrido una Historia mas, pero lamentablemente al parecer hay mas seguidoras de Harry Potter que de NARUTO y para acabarla de amolar ¡TENGO MAS FICS DE NARUTO QUE DE HARRY POTTER! existen varias Historias sin terminar que de verdad creo que son de buen tema, pero por alguna extraña razón mágica o malévola... no las continuo, quise intentarlo con CORAZON DE SALEM, pero nomas no, estoy planteándome muy seriamente si le seguire o no... SALUDOS _**

**_BlackAthena_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintisiete<strong>

Les guste o No.

Rose veía a su hermano y primos con los brazos cruzados, Scorpius estaba en otra sala, haciendo lo mismo con sus amigos…

Intentando dejar en claro, que ni ella ni él estaban dispuestos a alejarse uno del otro.

- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡¿Tú y esa serpiente, Rose? ¡¿Te has vuelto Loca? – exclamó Albus, James simplemente se acomodaba los anteojo.

- ¡Ya les dije que Scorpius y yo nos queremos! - gritó la chica.

- ¡Vamos, Rose! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Una Griffindor no puede ser novia de un Slytherin! – gritó Tony.

- ¡¿Estás, acaso, escuchando la idiotez más grande que has soltado en toda tú vida, Tony? ¡¿Quién mierda dijo que un Slytherin y una Griffindor no podían estar juntos? – gritó la castaña, el grupo se quedó en silencio.

Mientras.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Scorpius, es una Mestiza! ¡La que tanto repudias…! – pero Felina fue interrumpida por Scorpius.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No me interesa las idioteces que están escupiendo! ¡Quiero a Rose cómo no tienen un idea! ¡a demás! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para merecer una explicación mía? – sin más ni más, Scorpius salió de la sala común de su casa para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Rose.

- ¡Rose, estás cometiendo un…! – iba a decir Albus cuando la puerta de aquella sala, se abrió, Scorpius entró, contestando las miradas de odio con la misma forma, Rose se acercó a él y ambos se abrazaron.

- ¡Suelta a mi prima! – gritó Albus, James rodó los ojos y detuvo a su hermano menor antes de que recibiera una paliza por parte de Malfoy.

- Serán cabezas huecas…- masculló Rose.

- Hmp. Nunca eh estado más de acuerdo.- contestó el rubio mientras le miraba.

James y Tony se voltearon a ver, lo habían notado, cuando Albus y Hugo se lanzaron contra Scorpius, pero un par de puñetazos en sus rostros les hizo detenerse.

- ¡Ni se atrevan dúo de tontos! –exclamó la castaña.

- ¡Pero Rose, él… él es un Hurón serpiente! – exclamó Hugo desde el suelo.

- ¡No me importa! ¡y que les quede bien en claro! ¡Les guste o no, Scorpius y yo seguiremos juntos! - Scorpius sonrío abiertamente, Tony y James soltaron la carcajada, Hugo debería saber mejor que nadie del carácter fuerte que su hermana tenía.

- Idiotas.- murmuró Scorpius antes de dejar pasar a Rose para salir de aquella habitación.

La pareja salió de la sala…

Y el silencio en aquel sitio, fue más aterrador que ver a Voldemort correr desnudo por los pasillos del colegio.

- Bueno, a todo esto… tienes cuñado, Hugo.- soltó James.

3…

2…

1…

- ¡TE MATOOOO! –gritó Hugo quien iba tras James.

Draco le vio a la orilla del lago, Harry se quedó inmóvil al verla, el rubio salió corriendo hacia la castaña, la tomó entre sus brazos y le giró, estaba pálida, y tenía los labios morados…

Draco se quedó de piedra, aquella imagen ya la había visto antes…

Harry le vio abrazarla fuertemente, cuando sus verdosos ojos reflejaron una oscura criatura que se alzaba sobre el lago frente a Draco y a Hermione…

- su vida juntos ha sido tan corta y llena de travas…- comenzó a decir aquel ser, Draco, con los ojos llorosos levantó su mirada y ahí estaba, un hermoso unicornio oscuro con un rojizo cuerno en su frente, el rubio no dijo nada, solamente escuchó las sabias palabras de aquella mística criatura…

- y ahora, las has perdido para siempre, tú, quien te conformabas con solo verla cada mañana… aquel cobarde que renunció a hacer feliz a su lado por miedo a lo que dirán… y ella, temerosa a perder a sus amigos…- continuo diciendo, Harry no dejaba de ver sus azulados ojos, Hermione y Draco se habían separado por… miedo a perder lo que tenían, bajó la mirada cuando soltó el llanto, Hermione, aparentemente estaba muerta.

Se escuchaban los sollozos y lamentos de Draco, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo helado de Hermione…

- la mañana guarda en la ilusión, una oportunidad para aquellos que han sido obligados a separarse de lo que más desean… solamente… tienes que buscar, bajo las alas del nocturno guardián.- la voz de aquella bestia, resonaba en doble voz por todo el lugar, Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido, había entendido aquel acertijo.

- ¡Malfoy, levántate y sumérgete en el lago junto con Hermione! –gritó Potter mientras el rubio le miraba, no entendía lo que el moreno le decía, Harry fue y le levantó por el brazo, Draco llevaba a la castaña entre brazos.

- Pero...que.- empezó a balbucear el rubio.

- ¡Entra al lago y sumérgete con Hermione! –ordenó Harry.

Draco no entendió nada, solamente veía al unicornio negro parado sobre el lago… observó a Hermione dormir entre sus brazos y comenzó a andar hacia el lago.

Harry vio los castaños cabellos de su amiga flotar en el agua, luego le vio desaparecer, al poco rato vio la cabellera dorada de Draco, quien al poco rato ya había desaparecido.

_"Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo, los astros no te alejen de mi…"_

Draco se sumergió en el lago con todo y Hermione, el agua rodeaba sus cuerpos… mientras las burbujas comenzaron a rodeándoles y haciendo que se perdieran en ella…

- lo has entendido, Harry Potter… ¿entonces, por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has ayudado a tu peor enemigo a estar junto a tu mejor amiga? - preguntó el animal, Harry sonrío.

- Los amigos de mis amigos… son mis amigos, les guste o no….- contestó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios…

Harry vio la rubia cabellera salir del agua, luego a los castaños cabellos humedecidos de su amiga…

- Hermione.- nombró Harry al verla salir del agua, sonreía, parecía muy feliz y… ¡Un momento!

Harry abrió los ojos tanto cómo pudo, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando, su amiga, el rubio…?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Harry al unicornio que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

- Soy el oráculo, y eh visto en mis visiones, el sufrimiento de un par de corazones, perdieron el tiempo que pudieron haber usado para estar juntos, y todo por culpa del miedo… el lago, contiene aguas mágicas que solamente pueden ser usadas una vez cada siglo… les eh dado la oportunidad de…- pero la criatura fue interrumpida.

- Los has rejuvenecido.- interrumpió Harry al ver a una joven Hermione y a un Draco igual, demasiado jóvenes, apenas y parecían ser los padres de Rose y Scorpius, pues, parecían al menos dos o tres años mayores que sus hijos…

- Merecían una oportunidad… ¿No lo crees, Harry Potter? –preguntó el unicornio mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del bosque.

- Si, la merecían.- entendió el ya mayor Harry Potter mientras veía a una feliz pareja.

Hermione se miró las manos y luego observó a Draco quien le sonreía, estaban felices, húmedos pero felices, luego, la chica se volvió hacia su amigo… después de todo, le debía una explicación a Harry, seguro él le entendería…

Harry escuchó la triste historia de amor de Hermione y Draco, al principio si que le sorprendió, sobre todo la relación entre Dumbledore y Minerva, cosa que le causó un escalofrío, Draco soltó la carcajada, esa había sido su reacción él día en que los había encontrado besándose…

- entonces… ¿Qué pasará con Ron, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

- Para eso existen los divorcios, Harry.- contestó Hermione feliz, mientras observaba a Draco.

Harry suspiró, pero estaba feliz por su amiga…**CONTINUARA…**

**PRÓXIMO CAPIITULO GRAN FINAL!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las Invito a Leer...<em>**

**_"De las Memorias de los Hermanos Uchiha" (Sasuke*Sakura*Itachi)_**

**_"Lazos Criminales" (Naruto*Sakura*Sasuke)_**

**_"Angeles de la Guarda" (Naruto*Sakura*Sasuke* ¿?)_**

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

**_Sasukura..._**

**_RESUMEN..._**

**_En muchos sitios y muchas religiones, se ha susurrado que si das lo que menos tienes, Kami-sama te recompensara con el doble de lo que has dado..._**

**_Naruto, perdido en el dolor de haber perdido a las dos personas que mas quiere, ha descubierto que ni una ni la otra ha partido a ningun sitio..._**

**_pero ambos, ella, èl..._**

**_ya no eran un ser independiente..._**

**_Sakura dio como sacrificio todo el amor que jamás habia resivido, él en cambio dio su fuerza para que ella se volviera aún más fuerte...lamentablemente, él resultado de todo aquello resultó ser algo aberrante para la vida Humana..._**

**_Naruto y Kakashi lo sabían... _**

**_más el mundo no lo aceptaba._**

**_"Pena de Muerte"_**

**RESUMEN: La edad del odio y la venganza había acabado en cuanto la vida de Danzou y los consejeros se habían extinguido, lamentablemente la vida de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Naruto...habían caído durante la Guerra...**

**Tsunade, junto con una Sakura en coma, han sido las únicas sobrevivientes de aquel masacre, la Godaime, junto con el Kazekage Gaara, serán los jueces de Sasuke Uchiha, que, sin otro motivo màs para seguir viviendo, hadejado quele atraparan...**

**y sabía que el únoc metodo para que se le otorgarauna redencion era esa...**

**la Pena De Muerte...**

**¿LES GUSTA? **


	26. EPILOGO

**_EPILOGO_**

_Juventud, divino Tesoro._

Rose veía a su madre con expresión de sorpresa, era increíble, Harry había contado todo a Ginny y a los demás, mientras fuera dela Madriguera, Scorpius intentaba digerir lo que su padre estaba contándole.

El rubio "Mayor" le había narrado cada parte esencial de aquella vida que había vivido a lado de Hermione, de lo que pasó después y de lo que días a tras, Zabini Blaise había hecho.

- Es increíble lo que estoy escuchando… ¡Tú y la madre de Rose! –exclamó el muchacho, Draco rodó los ojos, su hijo, a veces era muy exasperante.

- ¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Draco, quien llevaba consigo su baúl, llevaba con él todas sus pertenencias.

- Estaré bien mientras Rose esté conmigo… ¿Y tú, padre? –preguntó el rubio, era difícil para ambos separarse, pero Draco había dicho que necesitaba apartarse…

Mientras, Hermione los observaba a través del ventanal, cerró los ojos al recordar lo que Draco le había pedido y a lo que se había negado a acceder, a pesar que había rejuvenecido y que ahora que su cuerpo parecía veinteañero, eso no significaba que no tuviera responsabilidades cómo madre.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Harry los había dejado a solas, tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, muchas cosas que seguramente les dolería._

- _vamos Hermione… lo tuyo con esa comadreja ya no tiene sentido y…- empezó a decir, pero Hermione le detuvo._

- _ Tengo hijos a los que cuidar, y tú también Draco…_

- _Hermione ellos ya…_

- _Somos sus padres, no podemos separarnos de ellos así cómo así… lo siento Draco…. Por más que te ame, no puedo ponerte por sobre mis hijos y creo que tú a mi sobre el tuyo tampoco.- Hermione bajó la mirada, Draco entendía, pues la castaña tenía razón. _

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

El carruaje llegó, Draco tenía que irse, Hermione le vio subirse a este, mientras el transporte comenzaba a alejarse por la empedrada calle.

- ¿Mamá? – Hermione se giró y ahí estaban sus hijos, Ronald ya estaba enterado de todo, Arthur estaba hablando con él en el despacho.

- Rose, Hugo.- les nombró.

- Madre… creo que deberías seguirlo.- aconsejó el pelirrojo, Scorpius ya estaba dentro de la casa.

- ¡Hugo…!

- Por favor madre, ya no somos unos niños… a demás… que vayas tras el hombre al que amas, no significa que nos vayas a abandonar… a demás…

- Entendemos lo que ha pasado entre papá y tú…

- Hugo yo…

- Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa… Hugo y yo solo queremos que sean felices…

- No puedo creer que mis hijos estén pidiéndome esto… ¡Espero que no lo hagan para deshacerse de mi! –gritó Hermione mientras tomaba la escoba y salía de la casa…

- ¡Suerte mamá! –escuchó el grito de sus hijos, Hermione les volteo a ver y ahí estaba, Hugo intentando separar a Scorpius Quien abrazaba a Rose, de su hermana.

Mientras, tras la ventana, Ronald Weasley se despedía de aquella mujer a la que siempre amaría, suspiró, amor, No, no era amor lo que sentía por Hermione, ese sentimiento era demasiado Sagrado para usarlo indebidamente, suspiró y sonrío, Hermione siempre había sido cómo su hermana, la admiraba y la quería, ahora se daba cuenta de ello…

Ahora, tenía que hablar con Pansy.

Draco recargaba la barbilla en su mano, observaba el paisaje, el campo sería un lugar perfecto para descansar un tiempo, después de todo, Snape le había dicho que se tomara unas merecidas vacaciones.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, le hubiera encantado que Hermione le hubiera acompañado, pero debía entenderla, antes que mujer, Hermione era madre.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una sombra cruzar por los campos de girasoles come Elfos.

Se volvió al sentir la puerta del otro lado abrirse, y ahí estaba, una rejuvenecida castaña sonriéndole…

- lamento el retraso.- se disculpó mientras se lanzaba para abrazarlo, Draco ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, sonreía.

- Ya te habías tardado… ¿Pero que pasó? –preguntó el rubio.

- Lo han entendido…- se limitó solamente a decir aquello.

Hermione se bajó del carruaje y vio la pequeña casa de campo, rodeada por una enana cerca de madera y de un campo lleno de margaritas, era un lugar encantador y a demás de tranquilo.

- es hermosa.- soltó ella mientras veía la chimenea de piedra alzándose sobre la casa.

- Mi madre la mandó a construir hace ya mucho tiempo…- contó el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña y juntos entraban a la casa.

Una casa salida de un cuento de Hadas.

Rose y Scorpius habían recibido un par de cartas de sus respectivos padres, la verdad era que ambos los extrañaban mucho y que el lugar donde se encontraban era precioso.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en planes de divorcio, mientras el primero intentaba convencer a Pansy que se casara con él, cosa que Hugo no aprobaba, a Rose simplemente le encantaba la idea de ver a sus padres felices, aunque por diferentes lados.

El tiempo había regresado a ellos, la chimenea chispeaba por el carbón, mientras frente a ella, se encontraba la pareja besándose, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, o eso les parecía a ellos.

Era increíble cómo la vida jugaba con ellos, cómo su destino siempre sería manejado con hilos por la vida, pero al final, se decidió que se mantuvieran juntos…

La blusa de Hermione salió disparada, perdiéndose en algún rincón de la habitación…

Siempre… le había murmurado Draco entre besos y caricias…

La camisa de Draco desapareció misteriosamente…

Habían tenido sexo muchas veces… pero jamás habían hecho el amor, ¿Cómo concluir con semejante ritual de amor si la persona a la que amaban había permanecido alejada por mucho tiempo? Pero ahora nada de eso era posible, estaban juntos…

Las manos del rubio le recorrían el cuerpo, queriendo rosar y conocer cada célula de la piel de Hermione, mientras la castaña se aferraba a su espalda…

Sonreía mientras le miraba a los ojos…

Al fin, las vestimentas habían quedado en el olvido, mientras las llamas en la chimenea alumbraban aquella habitación, en el suelo, sobre una manta, se encontraban los amantes, que con tan solo una mirada, se habían proclamado cómo suyo.

_"…Cuando tú estas conmigo es cuando yo digo que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo eh sufrido…_

_No sé si es un sueño aún…_

_O es una realidad…_

_Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo…_

_Que este amor que siento es por qué tú lo has merecido…_

_Con decirte amor que otra vez eh… amanecido…_

_Llorando de felicidad, a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo…_

_Nada es cómo ayer…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona…_

_Ah hecho estragos en mi gente cómo en mi persona…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estas conmigo…_

_Abrázame, fuerte, muy fuerte y mas fuerte que nunca, Siempre abrázame…_

_Hoy que tú estás conmigo, Yo no sé si está pasando él tiempo, tú lo has detenido…_

_Así quiero estar, por siempre, aprovecho que estás tú conmigo, Te doy Gracias por cada momento de mi vivir…_

_Tú cuando mires para el cielo, Por cada estrella que aparezca amor, es un te quiero, te quiero…te quiero…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo…_

_Que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere… por eso te digo, Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado…_

_Yo quiero agradecerte amor por todo lo que me has dado…_

_Quiero poderte poner de una forma a diario, Amor yo nunca del dolor eh sido partidario, Pero alimento con sufrir cuando en él creí, en alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no sé detiene, Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene, abrázame que dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno…_

_Abrázame que no me importa saber quien es uno…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona, Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona…_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo, Abrázame muy fuerte amor…"_

Los besos se intensificaron, y el amor se volvió más fuerte, al fin podrían estar juntos…

Recuperarían el tiempo perdido, el tiempo en que estuvieron separadas sus almas…

Bajó su blanca mano por la espalda, acariciando la espina dorsal, mientras ella encorvaba su cuerpo…

Y de un momento a otro… él y ella…

Al fin habían formad un solo ser…

Y con un fuerte "Te amo" se entregaron uno al otro…

Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo habían superado el miedo y habían dejado de ser cobardes… Ya nada podría separarlos, de eso podrían estar más que seguros…

* * *

><p><strong>ALGUNOS AÑOS MAS TARDE...<strong>

**- **¡Que te quedes quieto maldita sabandija! - gritaba Hugo mientras intentaba escapar de aquella ardua batalla que al parecer, no tenía fin.

Rose y Scorpius, desde la puerta lo observaban, ese muchacho pelirrojo no tenía ni una sola pisca de paciencia, los gritos de Hugo llenaban aquella pequeña casa de campo, Hermione, desde el jardín, sonrío al escuchar los gritos de su hijo, Draco recién llegaba a casa, había ido junto con Harry y Ron a concluir una vieja misión.

Hermione sonrío al sentirlo abrazarla por la espalda, Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, la joven soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Que tal si vamos a la recamara? - preguntó el rubio mientras mordía la cremosa piel de la mujer.

- Tendrá que ser otro dia, cariño, los chicos están en casa...- Contestó Hermione en un tono de desilusión, Draco levantó la ceja...

- que yo me acuerde, eso no fue un impedimento cuando...

- ¡Oh, Draco callate! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! - exclamó Hermione en un tono alarmante, Draco soltó la carcajada.

- Ja, ja...Bien, en cuando Rose y Scorpius pongan un pie fuera de la casa, tu y yo tenemos una cita en la alcoba ¿Bien? y ... ¿donde están los chicos? - preguntó Draco después de anotar en su "agenda" sobre su cita en la cama con su esposa.

- Rose y Scorpius están con Hugo cambiando de pañales a Lucien...- contestó Hermione mientras se liberaba de Draco, se giraba y envolvìa a su marido en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿En serio, y sabes mujer, lo peligroso que es dejar a Hugo encargarse de Lucien?

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, Draco sonrió cinicamente, si, era verdad, a pesar de que Lucien Malfoy-Granger era tan solo un hermoso, inocente y pequeño niño de tan solo once meses de nacido, para alguien como Él, causaba estragos y miserias a su hermano mayor...

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el portazo que hizo eco por todos lados, seguidos por las carcajadas de burla de cierta pareja...

- ¡ME LARGO, NO LO SOPORTO MAS, LO SIENTO MADRE, PERO ESE ENGENDRO QUE HAS PARIDO NO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR HUMANO Y MENOS BEBÉ! - El muchacho se acercó a su madre, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y sealejó de ahí lo más pronto posible, Draco volteo a ver a su esposa...

- ¿Quieres decirme porqué tu hijo...tenia la cara empapada, Hermione? - preguntó Draco con el gesto serio, la castaña se encogió de brazos.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡QUE BUENA PUNTERÍA TIENE! - Hermione y Draco no entendían nada, Scorpius y Rose salieron de casa, la pelirroja Weasley traía en brazos a un hermoso retoño tan rubio como su padre y grandes ojos amielados.

- Si... me pregunto a quien sacaría...- susurró Rose mientras ambos se detenían frente a sus padres...

- ¿quiere alguien explicarme porqué Hugo se ha ido de esa manera? - preguntó Hermione, Draco tenía una ligera sospecha pero...

- lo que pasa es que Lucien quiso jugar con su hermano a las pistolas de agua... JA JA JAJA.- y el ataque de risa volvió a atacar a Scorpius.

- Ya basta Scor... no es gracioso, Lucien no te ha orinado en la cara, por eso te hagarra el tonto.- hablaba Rose en la defensa de su hermano.

- ¿que Lucien hizo que...?

- Hay Hermione... una cosa tan linda como nuestro hijo no es capas de hacer semejante cosa...- le decía Draco a su esposa mientras pelliscaba una mejilla del pequeño Lucien.

- Seguramente eso le ha de haber dicho Merope a su pequeño hijo que resultó ser un inombrable...- susurraba Rose mientras sonreía.

- ¡No compares a mi hijo con esa asquerosa serpiente! - gritó Hermione alarmada.

- Hay mamá, quien quite y Lucien resulta ser el proximo Lord...

- ¡ROSE YA BASTA!

- Por Merlín... no me des esos sustos...- Hermione se llevó la mano al corazón...

- Ja... no creo que eso pase... - fue lo que comentó Draco...

- Eso diganle a Hugo, no creo que este de acuerdo...- respondió Rose mientras miraba al pequeño niño reír sin saber de lo que los mayores decían.

**FIN.**


End file.
